


Жаркие последствия

by Tworings, UsagiToxic



Series: Жаркая серия [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Framing Story, Gun Violence, Humor, Mutants, Romance, Sciurophobia, Squirrels, Tentacle Sex, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tworings/pseuds/Tworings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: Жаркое лето уже кончилось, а злодеи всё не уймутся. Если Девочку-Белочку нельзя победить обычными средствами - почему бы не заставить общество отвергнуть её?
Relationships: Doreen Green & Tippy-Toe, Doreen Green/Otto Octavius, Squirrel Girl/Doctor Octopus, Talia Wagner/Tony Stark
Series: Жаркая серия [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575898
Kudos: 2





	1. Часть 1, в которой образуется маленькая шайка больших злодеев

**Author's Note:**

> Мы начали писать это в 2014 году. Основная часть работы была завершена в 2014 году.
> 
> СЕЙЧАС КОНЕЦ 2019
> 
> По этой причине некоторые шутки немного устарели, канон получил обновление (например, чёрный костюм Сорвиголовы мы тут взяли вовсе не из сериала, а из кинца бородатых годов), но кого вообще волнует этот канон, правда? (шутка)
> 
> Изначально всё это дело базировалось немножко на киновселенной, немножко на "Человеке-Пауке" девяностых, немного просто на комиксах. В принципе, так оно всё и остаётся; но больше определилось, где события взяли совершенно свой поворот - где-то после Гражданской Войны, когда регистрация мутантов ещё существует. Главное, что мы постарались удерживать характеры персонажей, а нюансы комиксов - их и сами создатели комиксов не знают.
> 
> Надеюсь, вам понравится наш труд. Спасибо за внимание.

В помещении находились двое: хозяин и гость. Однако сторонний наблюдатель наверняка перепутал бы их, потому что хозяин явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, а вот гость находился в отличном расположении духа и вёл себя достаточно по-хозяйски.

\- Так зачем вы пригласили меня, мистер Дум? - поинтересовался гость.

Полукиборг ответил не сразу, сперва он как-то затравленно огляделся, будто бы ища в своём кабинете, расположенном в сердце посольства Латверии, что-то принципиально новое и, главное, очень опасное, и лишь потом перевёл взгляд на гостя:

\- Мистер Фиск, я пригласил вас как имеющего вес... - Дум решил, что Уилсон Фиск может негативно отреагировать на такое слово, учитывая его габариты, - крупного... - получилось ещё хуже, но доктор решил продолжать, тем паче Фиск сохранял спокойствие, - специалиста по решению сложных проблем.

\- Вы обратилась по адресу, - Фиск сложил руки в фирменном жесте, дескать, слушаю. - Назовите имя вашей головной боли.

\- Дорин Грин.

Фиск хоть и был удивлён, но лицо его выразило не потрясение, а задумчивость. Эта особенность была ему на руку, придавала ему большую солидность и вообще производила на других хорошее впечатление.

\- Это серьёзная проблема, решение которой требует творческого подхода, особенно с учётом вашего последнего телеобращения.

\- Я не постою за ценой...

\- Деньги меня не интересуют. У меня их хватит на сто жизней. А вот возможность беспошлинной торговли на территории Латверии - это другое дело. А также эксклюзивное право на поставки оборудования и техники на ближайшие пятьдесят лет.

Если бы лицо Дума не было закрыто маской, Фиск лицезрел бы его готовые улететь в космос брови. Гость, что и говорить, имел отменные аппетиты. Кхм, даже мысли в присутствии Фиска начинали звучать двусмысленно. Между тем разошедшийся посетитель посольства свободной Латверии продолжал:

\- Также вы будете принимать участие во всех спонсорских проектах моей компании в течение ближайших пяти лет. А именно, нести четверть расходов.

У доктора мелькнула мысль, а не обратиться ли снова к Дедпулу — выйдет многократно дешевле, тем паче этот прохиндей так и не отработал свои деньги, пусть и не по своей вине; не стоило нанимать этих куриц. Но, успокоив себя народной мудростью, согласно которой скупой платит дважды, Виктор фон Дум решил согласиться.

\- Как долго продлится поиск путей решения проблемы?

\- Я уже знаю, как её решить. В течение ближайших часов ждите известий. Теперь же закрепим наше соглашение письменно.

\- ???

\- Я не доверяю словам. И умею играть ими так, что комар не подточит носа. Один документ мы создадим для плебса, тот, где вы будете поддерживать мои спонсорские начинания. А второй будет лишь для нас двоих.

Дум понял, что Амбал, как в определённых кругах был известен Фиск, хочет бумагу, чтобы в случае чего прижать его. Разум говорил отослать Амбала к чёрту, но страх перед Дорин и ущемлённое самолюбие заставили согласиться.

Уже в машине Амбал распорядился вызвать к нему Гадюку. Сам же преступный лидер пока поехал на телевидение, чтобы заручиться поддержкой запасного варианта...

***

\- ...Сегодня мне пришлось взять на себя несвойственные роли, - вещал Уилсон Фиск с телеэкрана. – Многие знают меня как мецената и филантропа, но сегодня мне пришлось побыть политиком и проповедником. Не так давно лидер независимой Латверии оказался в центре крупного скандала, связанного с возможными связями с криминальным миром. Чувствуя надвигающуюся угрозу войны, я отправился в посольство Латверии, чтобы лично поговорить с господином Думом. Успешны ли были мои переговоры? – он извлёк текст договора, согласно которому Дум обещался участвовать в его спонсорских начинаниях и показал его так, чтобы камера могла ухватить текст. Подержав документ какое-то время, Фиск положил его на стол и продолжил: - Уверен, увиденное говорит лучше любых слов. Да, если до этого можно было в чём-то обвинять доктора Дума, то теперь его деятельность приняла исключительно мирное русло. Можно ли говорить, что человек, собирающийся спонсировать молодых учёных нашей Родины, сирот и малоимущих, может что-либо замышлять? Что до различных криминальных элементов, их нет в посольстве, там и вовсе нет ни одного человека – одни лишь киборги. Поэтому уверяю, Виктор фон Дум не даёт никому убежища. Вы можете спросить, но как же тот инцидент? Всё очень просто: господин Дум пытался спасти город от возможных разрушений, которые непременно имели бы место, начнись против Дедпула и Осьминога крупномасштабная полицейская операция. Он даже вызвал наёмников: небезызвестных борцов за добро и справедливость Домино и Псайлок. Понимая, что обе находятся под угрозой возможного ареста, как и многие другие герои, не прошедшие регистрацию, он вынужден был действовать тайно. Однако его благим намерениям не суждено было осуществиться, потому что в тот момент времени он находился под давлением некой... – Амбал сделал вид, что задумался, - ...Дорин Грин. Это запутанная история, но одно очевидно: Дорин Грин, бывший супергерой, вошла в преступные сношения с Отто Гюнтером Октавиусом и теперь действует заодно с ним. Это прискорбно, ведь эта юная героиня, лишь вступающая в пору взросления, имела превосходные перспективы. Она могла стать достойной дочерью своей страны и примером для подражания многих девушек. Но теперь она потеряна для общества... или же нет? Я призываю власти дать возможность мисс Грин одуматься и вернуться на путь истины. Кто из нас не свершал ошибок по молодости? Кто из нас не имеет грехов на душе? И как сказано в Писании: «Не судите и не судимы будете», – Амбал молитвенно сложил руки. – Но вернёмся к главному. А именно к тому, что отныне мы с доктором Виктором фон Думом являемся важными партнёрами. И начнём мы с того, что примем участие в судьбе сирот из пострадавшего приюта. Да, того самого, который пару дней назад был почти уничтожен в результате битвы молодёжи из «Инициативы» с преступными элементами, - то, что этими преступными элементами являются люди из его шайки, Амбал благоразумно умолчал. – Мы не можем обвинять молодёжь – ведь они всего лишь выполняли свой долг. Истинными виновниками случившегося являются, конечно же, негодяи, устроившие панику и попытавшиеся взять детей в заложники. Мы не просто восстановим приют – мы отстроим его заново, а временно дети и их наставники будут находиться в одной из гостиниц, принадлежащих моей компании. Они будут находиться там столько, сколько это необходимо...

***

Амбал вещал ещё какое-то время, затем поблагодарил телезрителей и ушёл. А тем временем в одной из Нью-йоркских квартир, принадлежащих доктору Джейку Олсону, сидела и кусала от досады кулак «кузина» доктора Тара Олсон, являвшаяся на самом деле Хаммергёл, или же Тариной, или же Предназначением, благо прозвищ у неё было больше, чем у заправского шпиона.

Расчёт Амбала попал в десятку. Попал уже хотя бы потому, что именно Тарина устроила погром, за что получила хороший нагоняй от всех, кому не лень. А «не лень» было многим, особенно с учётом того, что это был её не первый, не второй и даже не десятый крупный косяк.

Теперь Таринка намеревалась реабилитировать себя любым способом. Так что вскоре, перевоплотившись в псевдоасгардскую богиню, она ринулась вдаль, искать Дорин Грин и проводить с ней душеспасительную беседу. А то, что эта беседа закончится мордобоем и разрушением половины города, Амбал не сомневался ни единой секунды. Да-с, запасный вариант начал свою деятельность. При этом самому Уилсону Фиску это не стоило и ломаного гроша. А пока Девчонка-Тор изматывает Белку, Амбал займётся другой особой женского пола.

***

\- Госпожа Офелия Саркисян! Прошу, присаживайтесь, располагайтесь, - Амбал был само радушие - вот сейчас предложит испить чая с бубликами. Пожалуй, это могло бы показаться подозрительным, но Амбал знал один фокус: он умел сочетать радушие с деловой серьёзностью, и эта сложная мина на его широком лице располагала лучше и надёжнее обычной улыбки.

Женщина, ничем особо не примечательная, кроме, разве что, довольно высокого роста и причёски, явно закрывавшей правую сторону лица, расположилась в кресле, закинула ногу на ногу – вообще, было видно, что она отвыкла получать указания и умеет жить на широкую ногу, о чём говорил её дорогой наряд с обилием цацок и брюликов.

\- Господин Фиск, – она закурила, не спросив разрешения, – вы хотели меня видеть - я почтила вас своим присутствием. Поэтому давайте ближе к делу.

«Прошмандовка», - подумал Амбал, не теряя улыбки.

\- Я намерен предложить вам работу с хорошей оплатой. Очень хорошей.

\- Насколько хорошей? - Мадам Гидра выпустила через ноздри струи дыма.

\- Я верну вам трон Мадрипура.

\- О? С чего такие широкие жесты?

\- Мне нужно, чтобы вы прикончили одного мутанта.

\- А именно?

\- Дорин Грин.

\- У вас большие запросы. Я, знаете ли, читаю прессу.

\- Какой человек – такие и запросы, - в этот момент на коммуникаторе появился сигнал вызова от доктора Дума. Что же, этого звонка Амбал ждал. – Простите, срочный звонок, - Амбал нажал кнопку, окружая своё рабочее место звуконепроницаемым куполом. – Слушаю вас, господин Дум, - Амбал активировал видеосвязь.

\- Я видел ваше выступление по телеканалам... где можно научиться так всё изворачивать?

\- Это врождённый талант. Однако я уверен, этот звонок сделан не только, чтобы расточать мне комплименты.

\- О, да! Я прошу доставить мне Белку живьём. Я уже организовал пыточную камеру, и при мысли о том, как я её туда засуну, моя кровь кипит и мысли будоражатся! Я возбуждаюсь, думая, что же я там с ней сделаю такого!

\- Э... доктор, простите, но я не имею дела с лицами, свершающими преступления на половой почве.

\- Что? – Дум наклонил голову на бок. – Нет, нет! – до него, таки, дошло. – Никаких преступлений! - обычные пытки! старые добрые пытки! Я хочу, чтобы она умирала медленно.

\- Что же, тогда другое дело. Я учту ваши пожелания. Белка будет доставлена к вам живьём, и можете лично сшить из неё воротник.

\- Я так и сделаю, когда развлекусь с ней вдоволь! – и Дум, простившись, прервал вызов.

Амбал всё же подумал, что последняя фраза Дума даёт основания полагать, что всё обстоит как-то не совсем чисто с этими пытками, но... но главное, чтобы ему самому остаться в стороне.

\- Простите, что заставил ждать, - Амбал убрал купол. – Мой заказ немного изменился. Белка нужна мне живой. По возможности без особых повреждений и в уме.

\- Тогда и мне нужен бонус.

\- Слушаю вас.

\- Мой муж Джеймс. Росомаха.

Амбал хотел спросить, за каким чёртом ей потребовался этот волосатый недомерок, но, в конце концов, у каждого свои причуды. Доктор Дум заводится от пыток пушистых мутантов, Гадюка – от страшных карликов. Каждому своё. И лишь он – Уилсон Фиск – не подвержен никаким извращениям. Вот бы жену ещё вернуть... Но это уже его личное дело, в которое он точно не станет впутывать всяких Думов и Гидр.

Заверив, что муж будет доставлен в лучшем виде, Амбал распрощался с Гадюкой. Теперь оставалось лишь ждать. Благо, дел полно и скучать не придётся.


	2. Часть 2, в которой выясняется, что Тарина не умеет ходить в гости

База данных «Инициативы», которую разумно с некоторых пор взял под крылышко «Щ.И.Т.», поставив во главе капитана всех капитанов, позволяла выяснить о Дорин если не всё, то многое. И уж как минимум узнать её адрес.

Так что сейчас Девочка-Колотушка в образе асгардской богини с молотом в руках кружила над кварталом, где находился дом Белочки, чья жизнь стала в последнее время слишком уж насыщенной событиями. И чем больше она нарезала круги, высматривая Дорин, тем больше сгущалась в небе грозовая туча, и народ спешил укрыться где угодно, чтобы не промокнуть до нитки.

Такая грозовая погода привлекла внимание Типпи-То, а что привлекало Типпи-То, обычно привлекало и Дорин, так что белка вместе с Белочкой выглянули в окно синхронно.

\- [М-м, летняя гроза. Сухая, похоже! Люблю такое], - прострекотала Дорин подруге.

\- [Не люблю грозы, говорят, они поджигают деревья], - заметила Типпи-То.

\- [Не волнуйся! Мы же в Нью-Йорке, здесь самые-самые высокие деревья всё равно ниже, чем громоотводы! Давай откроем форточку!]

Что они и сделали, впуская в квартиру грозовую свежесть и запах озона.

Увы, в окно заглянул не только ветерок начала осени, по летнему жаркой и довольно сухой. Следом за ветерком появилось весьма мрачное лицо грудастой копии бога грозы.

\- Дорин Грин, - то ли спросила, то ли заключила Тарина. - Мне необходимо с тобой поговорить. Срочно. Это нужно «Инициативе» и Соединённым Штатам Америки, а то, что нужно Америке, нужно всему миру.

Дорин повернула голову к голосу (она сидела за письменным столом и явно чем-то была занята), с удивлением рассматривая его обладательницу. Типпи-То недовольно трещала, что вообще-то двери для этого есть, но Тор-гёл, разумеется, этого понять не могла.

\- Проходи, - удивлённо, но дружелюбно сказала Дорин, в душе уже надеясь, что, может, это прелюдия для приглашения в «Мстители».

Тарина покосилась на форточку, затем на Дорин. Да, дверь явно не входила в её планы.

\- Открой окно, пожалуйста, - слово «пожалуйста» было добавлено после некоторой паузы и как-то через силу. - И я влечу к тебе. Открой окно, сестра по регистрации! - что и говорить, но у Тари был явный пунктик на том, что хорошими могут быть только мутанты и прочие «Супер-», которые имеют бумажку из Пентагона. Или входят во «Мстители». Или работают в «Щ.И.Т.е». Или в других спецслужбах. В крайнем случае, в полиции. Всё остальное Тарина рассматривала как отброс вне всякой сортности. И ловила своих собратьев-героев с не меньшим энтузиазмом и удовольствием, чем разных красных черепов и докторов думов.

Дорин пожала плечами, мысленно соглашаясь с Типпи-То по поводу дверей, и встала, принявшись копаться в оконных защелках, так что вскоре с весёлым «та-да!» окно было полностью распахнуто.

Тарина влетела, наполнив помещение резким почти до слёз запахом озона. По её телу пробежала пара-тройка электрических разрядов.

\- Дорин Грин, я знаю, тебе известно, где прячется доктор Осьминог. Скажи мне, где он, и я его арестую, - Разрушительница перешла сразу к делу.

Дорин мигнула пару раз. Затем ещё пару.

\- Но я не знаю, - развела она руками. - С чего ты взяла, что я знаю?..

И душой она не кривила — она действительно не знала адресов и паролей Октавиуса. Ну, за исключением той самой квартиры, где проходила резня с Дедпулом и прочими, но она уже была скомпрометирована.

\- В последний раз Осьминог и Дедпул устроили погром в городе, - Тарина всё ещё играла молниями на теле. - Там была ты и доктор Дум. Вы уехали вместе: ты, Дум и Осьминог. Вы собирались, по данным полиции, везти его в больницу. Но машина Дума оторвалась от полицейского эскорта. Значит, ты знаешь, где его искать. По крайней мере, ты знаешь, где эта больница. Скажи мне адрес, и я мигом выясню, куда ведут следы этого негодяя. А потом сдам его властям Алабамы или Джорджии.

На этих словах Белочка нахмурилась. Типпи-То на вид уже совсем ошалела и заныкалась в один из ящиков — инстинкты гнали её в укрытие из-за этого ужасного озона.

\- А не слишком ли много ты на себя берёшь? - хмуро спросила Дорин, проводив взглядом Типпи-То, и затем снова посмотрев прямо на Тор-гёл. - Вот когда он нарушит закон в Алабаме и Джорджии, тогда местные власти им и займутся. А пока он нарушал закон в Нью-Йорке. И погром устроил только Дедпул и ещё эти... ругающиеся... не знаю, как их там. И где они живут, тоже не знаю.

\- Он нарушал закон по всей территории Соединённых Штатов Америки. Его преступлениям нет числа. Он в Федеральном розыске. Его могут судить где угодно, ибо нет такого места, которое бы он не осквернил своими щупальцами. Но я отношусь к нему достаточно гуманно, чтобы не отправить в Техас, - сейчас Тор-гёл смотрела на Белку ох как сурово. - Не защищай злодея. Не препятствуй закону. Ты одна из нас — борцов за мир во всём мире, искоренителей зла.

«Техас — это нехорошо», - подумала девочка-Белочка и поняла, что сейчас ей всё-таки придётся врать... придётся врать и выгораживать и защищать, потому что она не хочет ни смерти, ни ареста Октавиуса! Смерти так точно!.. нет, надо держаться как можно дольше без вранья. Изворачиваться, вспоминать... она же белка, она ловкая!

\- И зря потратишь время! - вдруг воскликнула она. - Его всё равно перенаправят в специальную тюрьму для супер-злодеев, а она на территории Нью-Йорка! Я в участке спрашивала, когда относила им эту... Электру. Так что когда изловишь Дока Ока, то просто неси его сразу туда. И я никого не защищаю. Я действую, как обычный гражданин, а обычный гражданин не должен ни убивать, ни способствовать убийству, даже если это касается злодея, - уверенно кивнула она. - Разве... - она вдруг остановилась. Причина была проста — она хотела помянуть Человека-паука, но он был весьма злостным уклонителем от любой регистрации, так что пришлось пораскинуть мозгами. Но вскоре она нашлась и снова зажглась: - Разве Сью Ричардс убила бы кого-нибудь или отдала умирать? Нет! Это не по-геройски!

\- Ты не дала умереть Осьминогу. Хорошо, - Тарина кивнула, прекратив наконец насыщать воздух озоном, а то дело грозило перерасти в пожар от малейшей искры. - Но после ты должна была, в первую очередь, как гражданин Великой Америки, сделать заявление в полицию. Но ты этого не сделала. Теперь не хочешь сказать мне, где видела его в последний раз, - Тарина слегка наклонила голову на бок.

\- Почему же не хочу? - закрыла глаза Дорин. - Ты спросила, где он прячется — я не знаю. Вот совсем не знаю. А видела я его в машине у дока Дума, - улыбнулась Белочка, открыв глаза.

\- Куда поехала машина? - Тарина пыталась быть грозной. - Где высадили Осьминога?.. - недобогиня сделала паузу, прикидывая, чем бы прижать Белку. - И зачем ты сделала признание по злодейскому телевидению? Его зачитывал доктор Виктор фон Дум лично. А он не богат на шутки.

\- А ты смотришь злодейский телик? - ответила вопросом на вопрос Белочка, и у неё расширились глаза от удивления. Затем она нахмурилась — вот уж от кого-кого, а от Тор-гёл она не ожидала подобного! - Как так можно? Там же сплошные злодеи.

\- Я должна знать врага в лицо, понимать, как думает враг, - Таринка явно не понимала, как можно не делать что-то подобное. - Мы в «Инициативе» держим руку на пульсе, - она хотела добавить, что и по обычному телику выступал человек, заслуживающий доверия, но... но пока решила это приберечь.

«А разве для этого не должны быть специальные люди?» - подумала Дорин. Что-то в оправдании Тарины казалось ей гниловатым.

\- В любом случае, я сделала заявление только чтобы восстановить справедливость, - пожала плечами Дорин. - Я не победила в схватке против Октавиуса. Справедливо, чтобы об этом знали.

«Но я и не проиграла».

Дорин действительно так считала.

\- То есть, - глаза Тарины сошлись в щели, - вместо того, чтобы схватить преступника, ты пошла «восстанавливать справедливость»? И опять никакой информации в полицию? Преступник разгуливает по городу, встречается с тобой, а ты бездействуешь и не доносишь? А потом... потом кидаешься на помощь Осьминогу. Значит, информация, которой я располагаю, правдива. Ты вошла с ним в сношения, - Тор-гёл вскинула молот, и молнии вновь начали пляску. - Одумайся, сестра, одумайся! Твои действия приведут тебя во тьму! Осьминог негодяй, каких мало! Не имей с ним дел! Пусть зло хоть единожды рухнет под собственной тяжестью! А теперь скажи, куда доктор Дум отвёз этого изверга, по которому плачет верёвка?

Дорин вспыхнула краской — не из-за стыда, но она неправильно поняла слово «сношения»... и от этого разозлилась — кто посмел за ними шпионить?!

\- Кто тебе сказал такую глупость про «сношения»?! - воскликнула она, сжимая кулаки. - В полицию?! А ты подумала о полиции? Осьминог сметёт и танк, когда он полон сил! Арестовывать его — работа супергероев! Работа Человека-паука!

\- Человек-паук — угроза обществу! А твои слова — жалкие оправдания! Теперь мне всё понятно! Выходит, Виктор фон Дум не лгал. Ты и правда в союзе с Осьминогом! Что же, раз ты не хочешь сойти со скользкого пути, я тебя скину с него! - в течение этой речи вокруг Тор-гёл всё больше закручивались молнии, а сама она взлетала над полом и сейчас уже парила в коконе электричества. - Узнай же мощь добра, Асгарда и моего Золотого-Молота-Без-Имени! Защищайся, отступница!

\- А если у меня план?! - заорала Белочка, перекрикивая мини-гром. - А если у меня план, а ты мне мешаешь?! Хочешь украсть мой арест?! Забрать мою... моё всё! - она отошла к двери, прикрывая лицо. - А если ты хочешь драться... проваливай с частной собственности! А не то я вызову полицию уже для тебя! Воровка!

Стрекот Типпи-То явно соглашался с Белочкой. Хотя белка и вряд ли понимала человеческую речь. Но чувствовала настроение и интонации подруги.

Раздался мягкий стук в дверь:

\- Дорин? На кого ты там кричишь?... всё в порядке?…

\- Мама!... мам, если я сейчас закричу, звони в полицию! - Дорин очень яростно улыбнулась, смотря в лицо самопровозглашённой защитницы добра и справедливости. Она её не боялась. Тем не менее, было неприятно.

\- Прикрываешься невинными? - Тара смотрела на Дорин с презрением. - Теперь я абсолютно убеждена в том, что ты ушла с пути служения добру. А полиция... это хорошая идея, - она убрала щит из молний, приземлилась на подоконник и вытащила из левого ботфорта небольшой коммуникатор. - Полиция? Это агент №1 «Инициативы» Тара Олсон, - после чего она назвала свой кодовый номер. - Веду задержание пособницы доктора Октавиуса — бывший супергерой Дорин Грин, известная как Девочка-Белочка.

\- Голосовая и лексическая идентификация проведена. Вы Тара Олсон, - отозвалось в трубке. - Ваш вызов принят. Полиция будет через пять минут. Экипаж будет экипирован средствами для борьбы с мутантами.

\- У тебя нет доказательств! - воскликнула Белочка, но кулаки её подрагивали, уж очень хотелось начистить рыло этой сверх-правильной девице. И ведь желание только нарастало.

\- Я звоню в полицию! - раздалось восклицание Морин Грин — она серьёзно перепугалась, и ведь она даже не знала, кто за дверью!

\- Сам факт помощи Осьминогу — уже есть пособничество и соучастие. Плюс, недонесение. Этого уже хватит, чтобы отправить тебя на год хлебать тюремный супчик, - Тара, чувствуя себя победителем, подошла к Белке. - Сдай мне Осьминога, и я не буду сдавать тебя властям. Вызов объявлю ложным. Меня строго отчитают и наверняка накажут за такие фокусы, но что не сделаешь ради поимки крупной рыбы... точнее, моллюска.

\- Ну уж нет. Я пыталась тебе содействовать, но ты меня не слушала! Кого отправлять или не отправлять, решать суду, а не тебе, а ты будешь наказана за вторжение и ложные обвинения! Заруби себе это на носу! Осьминог мой моллюск и моя добыча! - Дорин ткнула когтем Тарину в грудь, отталкивая её назад.

\- Что же, придётся выбить из тебя глупость и показать, кто здесь вершит справедливость, а кто сбился с пути! И если ты не боишься, потолкуем на свежем воздухе. Не хотелось бы разрушать дом твоей матушки, - Тарину вновь начали окутывать молнии.

\- Нападение и причинение ущерба частной собственности. Преступница, - припечатала Дорин и села за стол, скрестив руки — она явно не бралась на «слабо». Типпи-То выскочила к ней в руки с очень недовольным видом, после чего Дорин добавила: - А также жестокое обращение с животными.

\- У тебя слишком длинный язык, - нахмурилась Колотушка. - Придётся его укоротить.

Она подняла молот, что-то прокричала на урманском языке, и в комнате Дорин стал раскручиваться... смерч не смерч, но достаточно сильный вихрь, чтобы посшибать мебель и поднять Дорин в воздух.

Дорин свернулась клубочком, пряча Типпи-То — для неё это был всего лишь ветер... а также крушение её комнаты, так что чаша её терпения практически была переполнена.

«Если... если полиция сейчас не появится... то все дальнейшие мои действия будут самообороной!»

В дверь принялись ломиться — Морин явно не намеревалась оставлять дочь на произвол судьбы.

Тарина отвлеклась, чтобы залепить дверь с помощью некоего вязкого облака — она не хотела, чтобы мама Дорин пострадала, и из-за этого сила вихря заметно ослабела.

Что позволило Дорин немножко скоординироваться, оттолкнуться от стены, пролететь сквозь небольшую тучку школьных принадлежностей и отлететь к двери:

\- Мама? Мам, беги... и пусть все бегут, она чокнутая! Она разрушит дом!..

«Ты у меня отправишься асгардские нары полировать!»

Тарина же молча вновь начал накручивать вихрь, намереваясь выкинуть Дорин как из пращи через окно. На саму Тару её колдовство не оказывало воздействия, разве что ей приходилось уклоняться от пролетающий предметов.

И это у Тарины почти получилось — всё ещё крепко держа белку в руках, Дорин было вылетела... но зацепилась хвостом за ручку окна.

«Опасно! - подумала она, видя дружелюбный, но очень твёрдый нью-йоркский асфальт. И паникующих внизу людей. И машины полиции. - О, как раз вовремя!»

\- Я здесь! - воскликнула она. - На меня напали!..

А смерч сжался, вылетел в окно, подхватывая Белку, Тара зависла в комнате напротив оконного проёма:

\- Я могла бы позволить тебе упасть, но как истинный герой я не хочу смерти. Я хочу знать, где прячется этот негодяй Октавиус.

Экипажи, которые были вызваны Тариной, и те, что вызвала мама Дорин, прибыли почти одновременно, из-за чего началась некоторая неразбериха: что делать и кого пытаться арестовать. Тем паче и сама подозреваемая была в опасности. С другой стороны, она не была подозреваемой, а жертвой неизвестного маньяка. Короче, копы как всегда щёлкали клювом в самый неподходящий момент.

\- В больнице, дура, в больнице! Я не знаю, в какой больнице, слышишь?! - сердито кричала Дорин, продолжая укрывать Типпи-То, которая настаивала на том, что Тор-Гёл срочно нужно полечить от излишнего героизма хорошими люлями.

\- Да что вы медлите?! - Морин Грин, на вид всего лишь скромная хромая женщина, похожая на саму Дорин, только намного старше и куда как ниже, вышла к полиции. - Она взяла мою дочь в заложники и разрушает мой дом!.. арестуйте её, начните с ней переговоры... я не знаю, сделайте что-нибудь!

Тем временем Тарина сама вылетела в окно, зависнув недалеко от вихря, окружающего Дорин; это и решило исход споров. Вот агент «Инициативы», полномочия которой лезут из ушей. Вот Дорин, объявленная преступницей. Теперь всё ясно.

\- Простите, но ваша дочь подозревается в качестве участника преступного формирования, члены которого особо опасны, - женщине козырнул старший по званию. - И как раз женщина, которая «разрушает ваш дом», производит её задержание. Имущественный ущерб вам возместят. Это Девушка-Тор из «Инициативы», а у них полномочий больше, чем у армейской разведки. Подчиняются вроде как большим шишкам из Пентагона. Так что мы вынуждены задержать Дорин Грин как особо опасного преступника. Если вы не согласны, обращайтесь в прокуратуру или к главе департамента Нью-йоркской полиции. Или к главе «Инициативы». Там верховодит Капитан Америка. А теперь, прошу, отойдите и не мешайте нам делать нашу работу. А ещё лучше, если вы окажите содействие властям и уговорите вашу дочь сдаться без сопротивления.

\- Ты знаешь, в какой он больнице, - голос инициативной девушки напоминал лёд. - И ты мне это скажешь.

\- Я не знаю, - в голосе Дорин явно горело пламя, - его вёз Дум, а не я. У Дума и спрашивай.

\- Вы с ума сошли! - отчаянно-громко вскрикнула мать «особо опасной преступницы». - Она в жизни ничего такого не делала! Она... да ей и некогда! Она всего лишь школьница и подрабатывает няней! Это точно ошибка! Отвезите меня в прокуратуру!... к... этому вашему Главе и... Дорин! - закричала она, поднимая голову к дочери. - Дорин, ничего не говори без адвоката, я найду тебе его! Не сопротивляйся!

\- Я и не сопротивлялась! - крикнула Дорин в ответ. - Я просто сидела, а она на меня напала! Она идёт против американских законов и выполняет полномочия судьи! А она не судья! Она даже школу небось не закончила!

\- Если хотите адвоката, то рекомендую Мёрдока, он хоть и слепой, но дело своё знает, и грамотно защищает как раз героев... в сложных ситуациях, - было похоже, что полицейскому и самому всё происходящее не нравилось, но он был при исполнении, поэтому он приложил громкоговоритель к губам:

\- Дорин Грин, вы задержаны по подозрению в участии... - дальнейшая речь его хорошо известна всем, кто хоть раз смотрел фильм про полицию. Права, адвокаты, предложения сдаться — в общем, всё по-писанному.

Тем временем Тор-гёл, смекнув, что давить на Белку дальше бесполезно, спустила её на землю.

«Ну же, пустись в бега или напади на полицию — развяжи мне руки!» - думала Тор-гёл, пристально наблюдая за «опасной преступницей».

\- Cпасибо, - закивала Морин, беря это на заметку. Она чувствовала, что мужчина, как ни крути, на их с дочерью стороне. Это успокаивало, насколько вообще можно было успокоиться.

Дорин не собиралась развязывать руки Тор-гёл, но язык ей показала. Затем присела на корточки и спустила погрустневшую Типпи-То на землю, сказав ей:

\- [Предупреди Отто, что я не приду], - затем встала и подошла к матери, обнимая её. - Мам, не волнуйся, я ни в чём не виновата, так что кого и проучат, так точно не меня! - она засмеялась и протянула руки полицейскому.

Типпи-То смотрела на Тор-гёл, и в её взгляде отчетливо читалось «я тебя похороню».

Полицейский достал наручники, посмотрел на Дорин и... убрал их. Кто-то булькнул «но...», однако старший пресёк:

\- Под мою личную ответственность, - при этом так посмотрел на Тор-гёл, что последней в миг стало некомфортно. - Дорин, веди себя разумно. Вайт! - какой-то из полицейских подошёл к нему, козырнул. - Возьми машину, доставь миссис Грин к адвокату, - он продиктовал адрес. - Скажешь, что от меня и что дело срочное. Исполнять.

Коп козырнул и предложил маме Дорин проследовать за ним в полицейский экипаж.

Тор-гёл смотрела на всё это, поскрипывая зубами, но сделать ничего не могла. Успокаивала лишь мысль, что путь героя тернист и полон неблагодарности.

«Она что-то приказала своей белке... Надо проследить за этим комочком шерсти», - решила она.

\- Я иду. Дорин!... Дорин, всё будет хорошо, - сказала она дочери, прежде чем пройти в машину.

\- Не сомневаюсь, мама! - помахала она ей рукой. - Не волнуйся!.. береги себя!.. а орехи мне можно есть? - спросила она у полицейского.

\- Орехи? Закон не запрещает, - пожал плечами полицейский, - наблюдая, как Дорин «грузят» в бронемашину. Вскоре полиция покинула это место.

Типпи-То, чувствуя настрой Тор-гёл, зашипела на неё и куда-то быстро убежала. Дорин лишь улыбнулась.

Тор-гёл рванула за Типпи-То, пытаясь нагнать грызуна... Но сыщик из неё был отвратительный, шпион — совсем никакой.

А машина с Морин Грин поехала к Мэттью Майклу Мёрдоку.


	3. Часть 3, в которой к Отто Октавиусу приходит белочка

Октавиус был уже почти здоров. По крайней мере, здоров настолько, чтобы разговоры о выписке приобрели конкретные очертания и обзавелись чёткой датой. Что же, Осьминогу и самому не терпелось покинуть больничные стены, даже несмотря на частые визиты Дорин Грин. Да, он с трудом представлял, куда пойдёт, что будет делать, но всё же больница наскучила изрядно, и хотелось свободы и чего-то большего, чем вид из окна да прибольничный садик. И всё же больница помогла Октавиусу лучше сблизиться с Белкой, и это его радовало, пусть он и сам не понимал, отчего же. Кстати, о Дорин. Вроде бы, она собиралась прийти. Отто зачем-то выглянул в окно, широко его распахнув, хотя вряд ли он смог бы увидеть Белочку из него.

Это очень помогло Типпи-То определить, где именно находится Октавиус. Дорин, рассказывая о своих визитах, говорила, где находится Отто, но беличья память...

Всё-таки задача была непростая. Сначала пришлось обеспечить алиби - отвлечь внимание этой страшной грозовой тётки (просто надеть бантик на другую белку в парке - люди глупые, не отличают одну белку от другой), которая отчего-то напрашивалась во враги к Дорин, а враг Дорин - враг белок. Вообще всех белок. Так что велика вероятность, что эту грозовую ещё и погрызут.

Оставалась сущая мелочь - забраться наверх. Деревья большие, но всё-таки четвёртый этаж... пришлось проявить чудеса паркура, но Типпи-То добилась своего - шмякнулась на подоконник прямо перед ликом Октавиуса, о чём-то свиристя.

Да-с, Отто жаждал увидеть Белку, но явно не такую. Поэтому внезапное появление грызуна напугало его и заставило шарахнуться. Отто отступил на пару-тройку шагов, запутался в собственных ногах и плюхнулся на пол, к счастью щупальца позволили приземлиться мягко.

\- Ты напугало меня, животное, - Октавиус недобро посмотрел на зверька.

Типпи-То несколько раз мигнула своими глазами-бусинками. Да, легкая часть осталась позади. Начиналось самое тяжёлое.

Пробежав по подоконнику вперёд и привстав на задние лапки, она что-то прострекотала мужчине.

Отто был напуган да и рассержен, но всё же он был гением. Впрочем, тут и не гений сумел бы понять, что белка прибежала не просто так. Поэтому Октавиус поднялся, осторожно, чтобы не вспугнуть белку, подошёл к подоконнику. Открыл рот, но слова замерли на языке - он смекнул, что белка вряд ли разумеет человеческую речь, равно как и он её стрёкот. Или всё же? понимают же животные простые команды? Спокойно, спокойно. Надо сосредоточиться и спросить что-то совсем короткое.

\- Дорин не придёт? - разумеется, не придёт, иначе зачем бы она послала этот комок прыгающего меха! Но на более умный вопрос Отто пока расщедриться не мог.

Типпи-То понимала, что фраза о Дорин, поэтому сначала застрекотала довольно громко и несколько тревожно... затем сменила тон на тихий, а потом и вовсе принялась бегать туда-сюда по подоконнику, в итоге завернувшись в хвост. И снова что-то тихо и печально прострекотала.

Белка... встревожена? Да она почти в панике! Отто ощутил, что нервозность начинается и у него. Этого ещё не хватало - быть доведённым до нервного срыва белкой.

\- Где Дорин? - попытка не пытка. Одно щупальце нервно скрежетнуло по полу; Октавиус поморщился и втянул их - ему и без противных звуков хватает нагрузки на мозг.

Типпи-То подняла мордашку к Октавиусу. Что-то стрекотнула - настойчиво и всё также тревожно. Затем ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё, словно надеясь, что Отто поймёт.

Отто сел на кровать, не заботясь о том, что наверняка смял её. Обхватил голову руками. Дорин в беде. Это ясно как божий день. Но где она? Что с ней?

\- Отведи меня к Дорин, - Отто старался говорить как можно чётче, но от волнения акцент всё равно проявлялся, и это делало слова менее разборчивыми.

Белочка что-то напряжённо и даже вопросительно стрекотнула, опускаясь на подоконник и оборачиваясь в хвост. Дорин? Где сейчас Дорин?.. злые, глупые люди. Почему не все люди умные и добрые?

Осьминог почувствовал, что у него появилось желание выдернуть у себя не только волосы на голове, но и все щупальца. А потом и руки-ноги. Что уж мелочиться! Нет, нельзя впадать в отчаяние! Нельзя!

\- Жди здесь! - Отто вышел - почти выбежал - в коридор. Поймал щупальцами первого встречного медработника: - Свежие газеты! Все, какие есть под рукой в этой конторе! Быстро!

В больнице наверняка был доступ в Интернет, но Отто привык работать с прессой, к тому же копаться в обилии ненужной трухи...

Типпи-То что-то воскликнула, но Октавиус словно испарился. И белочке оставалось только ворчать.

"И чего только Дорин так за него цепляется?... о-ох, не доведёт это всё до добра!"

Она несколько пропустила, что уже довело. Но откуда ей было знать, что причина - Октавиус? Девушки в квартире называли его Осьминогом, а когда они общались с Дорин сами, та называла его исключительно "Отто"... в любом случае его имя она помнила плохо. Не сильна Типпи-То была в человеческом.

Между тем, медик испарился, и Отто надеялся, что он выполнит его приказ.

Газеты и правда принесли, и даже особо не возмущались поведением Октавиуса. Почему? Отто на этот вопрос хотелось положить десять куч. Он взял пачку газет и принялся их изучать. И чем больше он их читал, тем больше мрачнел.

\- Сучий потрох! - Отто скомкал последнюю газету, швырнув её в угол; ему было всё равно, что он мусорит. Выходило, что Дум продолжает плести свои интриги, и, отчаявшись обнаружить в своей бронированной башке хоть каплю здравого смысла, перепоручил дело Амбалу, а тот, как всегда, подошёл к нему с размахом. И что теперь делать? Штурмовать посольство Латверии? Глупо. Вломиться в башню к Амбалу? Для этого надо быть или сумасшедшим, или Дедпулом - то есть сумасшедшим с кучей пушек. Оттрахать Тор-гёл всеми щупальцами? Успеется. Оставались последние два варианта. Первый: спасать Дорин. Второй: сдаться властям и сказать, что Белка с ним была связана исключительно под его давлением и принуждением.

Отто обхватил голову, понимая, что время уходит. Газеты лежали рядом на смятой постели. Одна, скомканная, шевелилась в углу из-за ветерка, заглянувшего через окно в палату. На подоконнике сидела белка и наверняка ждала какое-то решение Отто...

Текли минуты, Октавиус нервничал всё больше, не зная, что делать.

\- Белка, что мне делать? как поступить? - он обернулся к пушистику на подоконнике.

Ответа он не ждал, и вопрос этот был задан... м... для самостимуляции, что ли. Или как некая форма переключения внимания. Одним словом, Отто и сам не знал, чего вдруг стал разговаривать с белками. С другой стороны, в таком состоянии и с осетром на блюде заговоришь.

Типпи-То снова что-то прострекотала, затем спрыгнула на пол и затем подскочила на кровать, принимаясь шебуршать газетами, рассматривая их. Она чувствовала и видела растерянность Отто, но чем она могла ему помочь?

В одной из газет на первой полосе ей попалась фотография Тор-гёл, которую белка яростно исполосовала коготками.

\- До неё мы ещё доберёмся и утопим в отхожем месте, - пообещал Отто Гюнтер. - А теперь давай думать снова. Те же и тяжкие мысли - дубль два.

Отто откинулся на подушку, позвал белку себе на грудь.

Итак, прокручиваем снова два возможных сценария. Первый - героически сдаться. Предположим, что копы его от переизбытка чувств не нашпигуют свинцом. Предположим, ему сразу же позволят говорить. И что он скажет? Отрицать связи с Белкой бесполезно. И утверждать, что он силой её тащил к Думу за хвост, тоже. Дум, если надо, снабдит полицию всеми видеозаписями, какие сочтёт нужным предоставить. Даже если Отто спасёт её от тюрьмы, то по репутации Дорин будет нанесён непоправимый удар. А что такое удар по репутации, Отто уже прочувствовал на своей шкуре и не пожелал бы такого даже врагу.

\- Ты мудак, Отто, ты полный мудак. Ты втянул Дорин в мутную историю, и теперь за её счёт полицейские чиновники поставят жирную галочку в графе раскрываемости. Они получат премию, она - срок, а ты... а ты будешь думать дальше.

Теперь сценарий номер два - спасать Дорин. В газетах не сказано, куда её отправили, но не надо иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтобы понять это. В спецтюрьму для мутантов. Взять на абордаж это местечко не казалось хорошей идеей. Лучше уж тогда к Амбалу. Там есть хоть мизерные шансы. К тому же, если Отто спасёт Дорин, то опять же подставит её.... В голове пронеслась какая-то искорка светлой идеи... А что, а что если... Да, спасать надо не Дорин, а вообще всех! Но как? Вопрос хоть и технический, но важный. Однако теперь мысли прыгали куда веселее. Отто любил обдумывать детали, а именно этим он сейчас и занимался.

На грудь Типпи-То не пошла - всё-таки они были не настолько сильно знакомы, но подбежала ближе к лицу Октавиуса и принялась вынюхивать что-то в воздухе. Размышления вслух она внимательно выслушала, но, к сожалению, никакой информации они ей не сообщили. А вот выражение лица сообщило - даже белке было очевидно, что мужчина думает и думает очень активно. Оставалось только стоять на лапках и мигать - может, что и выудит.

\- Всё, хватит прохлаждаться - пошли работать, - Отто поднялся, поморщился от боли да выбрался прямо в окно. Вещей у него здесь не было. Из одежды разве что узюзюканный халат. Ну и пусть. Одежду он украдёт, машину тоже.

\- Белка, не отставай! - Отто махнул из окна щупальцами. - Мы идём искать Магнето! Если и есть человек, способный нам помочь, то только он!

Удивлённо стрекотнув, белка выпрыгнула вслед за Отто, приземляясь тому на плечо (наверняка это было несколько больно).

\- [Ты что собираешься делать?!]

Октавиус поморщился, но удержался, чтобы белку не смахнуть.

\- Мы идём спасать твою хозяйку.

"Или хозяйку твоей подруги... Все белки на одно лицо!"

Он стремительно пересекал больничный садик. Промчался мимо лечащего врача:

\- Я выписываюсь! Койкоместо свободно! - и махнул через забор. Машина и одежда нашлась почти сразу. Равно как и деньги.


	4. Часть 4, в которой Дорин пытается подружиться с новыми соседками

Колонна автомобилей двигалась неспешно настолько, насколько это было возможно. Но чересчур задерживать движение полицейский не мог. Да, он не любил мутантов, как и большинство его коллег, но эта девочка чем-то вызывала у него сочувствие. Может быть, потому что он отчётливо понимал - её хотят утопить в чане с дерьмом, и не за грехи, а как раз за правду. А ещё её мать, которая живо ему напомнила его собственную. Сантименты недопустимы для полицейского при исполнении. И всё же, он прожил без малого полвека, и всё больше понимал, что никакой устав и приказы не способны заставить человека перестать быть живым, если он сам того не хочет.

"К чёрту. Отвезу девчонку и пишу рапорт. Пенсия у меня уже давным-давно есть. Пора начинать делать карьеру школьного учителя физкультуры".

Но долго ли, коротко ли, а кортеж прибыл к месту назначения. Разумеется, возмутились, почему пособница Осьминога без наручников. И тут же притащились к Дорин с ошейником и браслетами.

\- Девочка, делай всё, что скажут - мой тебе добрый совет, - прошептал полицейский, надеясь, что у Белки острый животный слух.

Дорин только вздохнула и улыбнулась ему. Но тем не менее, улыбка эта была натянутой - вид тюрьмы не радовал Белочку, а осознание того, что её поместили в один ряд с отъявленными мерзавцами, так и вовсе удручало.

"Ничего. Это всё недоразумение, и меня скоро выпустят".

Отчего-то пришла в голову мысль, а сколько ещё таких, как она, сидят без вины.

На руках у Дорин щёлкнули браслеты, на шее - обруч. Набор сюрпризов в этой экипировке был стандартный: раскаление, электрошок, транквилизатор, плюс блок ряда способностей, вроде телепатии и левитации. На силу или скорость эта коварная техника не влияла, если не считать механических помех, вызываемых наручниками. Но в целом, таких наручников и шейного обруча вполне хватало, чтобы усмирить 99% процентов узников. Оставшийся процент попадал под огонь системы защиты и охраны.

Обезопасив себя от её возможной агрессии, Дорин быстро и довольно грубо обыскали. А затем приказали идти вперёд. Её сопровождали шесть человек: четверо с низким званием, и два офицера. У офицеров были пульты управления ошейником/наручниками.

Дорин поморщилась от столь грубого обращения и смерила того, кто это делает, довольно неприятным взглядом. Затем обернулась, провожая взглядом офицера, что её привёз, и снова вздохнув, двинулась вперёд.

"Неудобно", - подумалось ей. Она догадывалась, для чего именно нужна была вся эта музыка, но если про наручники она знала, то обруч казался ей уже лишней мерой.

Дорин бодро повели в какой-то кабинет за кучей дверей и решёток. Да, тут и без хитрых наручников было бы сложно сбежать. Что и говорить, а Магнето и его люди заставили обжегшихся на молоке вояк дуть и на воду - паранойя процветала. Усугублялось всё и тем, что сперва сюда набирали идейных борцов с мутантами. Затем их стали потихонечку вытеснять мстители. А кончилось тем, что сейчас здесь служили почти одни отморозки - хоть сейчас строем отправляй к Амбалу на чёрную работу.

Два солдата и один офицер остались в коридоре, а другие солдаты и второй офицер завели (почти втолкнули) Дорин в кабинет, где сидели следователь и стенографист.

\- Сесть, - приказал следователь, указывая на стул посреди комнаты.

"Можно и повежливее", - нахмурилась Дорин. Но сесть села.

\- Девочка, твоё дело гиблое, - начал следователь без обиняков. - Пока тебя везли, мы уже нарыли кое-что, проверили разные факты. Одним словом, доказательств того, что ты член банды, организованной Отто Гюнтером Октавиусом, хватит и на десятерых. Поэтому ты можешь начинать изображать святую невинность, требовать маму, адвоката да хоть архангела с небес. Мы начинаем сердиться, находим способ сделать так, чтобы судья тоже начал сердиться, и ты получаешь по полной. Твоя молодая жизнь летит к псу под хвост. Я уже не говорю о том, как подорвётся здоровье твоей мамы, когда тебя отправят играть к друзьям в полосатых пижамах. Второй вариант. Ты сдаёшь нам Осьминога, тебе оформляют чистосердечное признание, суд благосклонен - сделка с правосудием, и ты летишь домой белым лебедем без криминального прошлого, загубленных лет жизни, а твоя мама не пьёт флаконами сердечные капли. Выбор за тобой.

"Да ну?" - подумала Дорин.

\- У меня нет друзей в полосатых пижамах. А мама... мама не велела мне говорить без адвоката.

Говорила Дорин негромко. И даже не агрессивно, хотя заметно расстроено.

\- Что же, маму надо слушаться, - неожиданно легко согласился следователь. - Только пока твоя мама найдёт адвоката, да пока они приедут сюда, да пока им выправят пропуски - здесь же секретный закрытый объект - время пройдёт много-много. А потом беседы с адвокатом, а потом... Дорин Грин, ты рискуешь провести здесь долгое время. А здесь - не курорт. И чем дольше ты будешь морочить нам голову, тем хуже будет наше настроение, а когда оно совсем испортится, оно начнёт ох как быстро портиться у тебя.

\- Вы мне угрожаете? - в открытую спросила Дорин, приподняв брови. - Но что поделать. У вас своя работа, у адвокатов - своя. Поэтому я не буду морочить вам голову, а просто сразу скажу, что без адвоката говорить не буду. И всё. Я же никуда отсюда не денусь, - недовольно заметила она.

\- Золотые слова. Ни-ку-да, - следователь расплылся в хищной лыбе. - Хоть с адвокатом, хоть без него. Подумай, девочка, зачем тебе этот старый увалень? Что ты получишь, покрывая его? Он обещал тебе деньги? Поверь, в последнее время он на мели. Запугал? О, когда мы возьмём его за шкварник, ему тебя обижать будет крайне затруднительно. Дружков у него нет - мстить за этого осьминога-одиночку никто не станет. Поэтому держаться за него да ещё и покрывать - жертвовать ради него своим временем, нервами, здоровьем - не стоит. Ты можешь уже сегодня к вечеру смотреть интересные передачи по телевизору, кормить белочек с руки и болтать с подружками по телефону. Скажу честно, нам ты не интересна. И будешь сотрудничать - увидишь небо без всяких адвокатов. Отпустим на поруки и даже без залога. А там, гладишь, и на суде даже выступишь как свидетель. Суд можно сделать закрытым, чтобы всякие журналисты не набежали. Устроить это - в нашей власти. У нас сильные и большие руки. Но если ты хочешь ждать адвоката... - следователь побарабанил пальцами по столу, - ...воля твоя. Хотя в данном случае лучше сказать "неволя". Баланда на завтрак, баланда на обед, баланда на ужин, милые татуированные сокамерницы, четыре стены и хреновые перспективы. Романтика!

Говорил мужик гладко. Но именно это Дорин и не нравилось - слишком гладко. Она ему не верила. Кто знает, что поспособствовало этому - беличье чутьё?.. и ведь она ещё не знала об участии Амбала в этом деле.

Но как бы то ни было, сейчас, при таких обстоятельствах, она не могла сдать Отто, несмотря даже на такие казалось бы логичные увещевания. Это было бы нехорошо. Это было бы предательством.

\- Хорошо, - Белочка закрыла глаза и улыбнулась, - неволя моя.

"И всё равно мы - не банда".

\- Упорная пошла молодёжь, - следователь повернул к себе нетбук на столе. - Отведите её в камеру номер... 15. Она у нас самая... весёлая. Скучать точно не будешь.

\- Встать! - рявкнул офицер так, что впору было оглохнуть.

\- Не кричи! - воскликнула Белочка, поморщившись от столь громкого вопля. Эта заметка про "весёлую камеру" её рассердила, а громкий офицер лишь добавил.

Но тем не менее, она встала.

Заявление Дорин на офицера никакого впечатления не произвело, похоже, он всяких возмущений и угроз столько выслушал, что хватило бы на сотню жизней. Так что и дальше с Дорин общались примерно в таком же тоне. Так её и доставили в пятнадцатую камеру. Условия там были... камера как камера: застеленные нары в два этажа, туалет в углу за перегородкой, в другом конце камеры - душ, у которого тоже раньше была перегородка, но теперь отсутствовала. Всё! Минимум удобств, обстановка даже не спартанская.

С Дорин сняли браслеты, оставив ошейник.

\- Располагаться! - приказал офицер прежде, чем дверь захлопнулась.

Дорин оставалось только снова вздохнуть. Затем развернуться - хочешь-не хочешь, а придётся знакомиться с новыми соседками и располагаться.

Соседок было трое. Первая - грузная седая бабища лет шестидесяти на нижней полке справа - в детстве явно была пухлым крепышом, но годы, увы не пощадили. Особых примет, кроме наличия второй пары глаз и рук, а также роста под три метра, у неё не было. Вторая, на левой нижней полке - была типичной нагой из древних легенд. На половину женщина - на половину змея. Третью сокамерницу Дорин рассмотреть не могла - она сидела тихо-тихо на верхней правой полке, казалось некой аморфной тёмной массой, из которой на Белку смотрели два горящий жёлтых глаза.

\- Кто такая, что натворила, рассказывай, - здоровуха почесала пузо. - Меня Бомбой кличут. А это вот, - она махнула рукой на "нагу", - Змейка. Не оригинально, зато смертельно. Убивает взглядом, прикосновением... чем там ещё?

\- Языком, - прошептала Змейка. - Всем убиваю. И всех, - было похоже, что она одна из тех, у кого с юмором беда. Совсем беда.

\- А эту не знаю, - бабища махнула рукой куда-то наверх. - Эй, наверху, не сдохла ещё? Не, кажись, живая.

\- Девочка-Белочка, - представилась Дорин. - И... или просто Бельчонок. За соучастие.

Она внимательно рассмотрела соседок - бабища чем-то напомнила ей Большую Берту. Она даже хотела спросить, не знает ли та её, но решила, что это глупо. Наверняка не знает.

\- Белочка? - Змейка ощерилась. - Она же герой. Бомба, у нас появился стукач.

\- А, какие проблемы-то, - Бомба встала. - Удавим её, да и всё. У тебя сколько пожизненных сроков?

\- Восемь.

\- А у меня пять! Одним больше - одним меньше...

И две женщины стали надвигаться на Дорин, имея самые кровожадные намерения.

Женщина наверху как сидела, так и продолжила сидеть, но в её жёлтых глазах промелькнуло что-то наподобие интереса.

Белка опять же вздохнула. Уже? Как не хочется драться прямо сейчас.

"Хорошо, что я здесь ненадолго".

\- Вы негостеприимные и глупые, - она подскочила к Бомбе, и, схватив её за одну из рук, кувыркнула и швырнула на Змейку. - И очень, очень злые.

\- Не, до этого мы были добрые, - сказала Бомба, вставая, - а вот теперь мы злые! Утопить её в параше! - и она, раскинув все четыре руки, вращая всеми глазами, устремилась на Белку.

Змейка, используя нары, начала обходить Дорин с фланга, правда двигалась она не так проворно - Бомба её хорошо помяла.

\- Надеюсь, я не заражусь от вас плохими словами, - заметила Дорин, перепрыгивая Бомбу и приземляясь со стороны её спины. Вряд ли такая туша сможет вовремя остановиться...

Туша не смогла, зато Змейка тут же кинулась на Дорин. Правда, без своих способностей, заблокированных ошейником, она была самым обычным бойцом. Тем не менее, она активно рискнула здоровьем. Видимо о Девочке-Белочке она знала совсем чуть-чуть.

В результате чего Змейка получила кулаком в челюсть ударом а-ля "shouryuken", а кулак у Дорин был с острыми костяшками - никаким ошейником уже не исправить.

Змейку крутануло в воздухе - брызнула кровь во все стороны, раздался хрип, и полузмея отлетела в угол... и, ей богу, на её физиономию лучше было не смотреть. Но вроде как она была жива... ну да, раз дышит, то не покойник.

\- Ах же ты, блядь какая! - Бабища развернулась снова. - Ну ты у меня получишь! - и она снова ринулась в атаку.

Дорин снова было достаточно просто уйти - но на этот раз она пошла по флангу, а не поверху.

\- Фу! Как можно так говорить?..

Бомба зарычала, развернулась... на самом деле, двигалась она вполне проворно, хотя, что греха таить, масса немного мешала, но это "немного" тут же превращалось в километр, когда имеешь дело с Белкой.

Тем временем за пультом следователь и его младший помощник наблюдали за происходящим в камере, через скрытую систему слежения. Сколько было втихаря снято нелегальщины, когда симпатичные мутанты принимали душ или в ещё более пикантные моменты - известно только небу да тем, кто это снимал и смотрел.

\- Убьёт она их всех, - прокомментировал происходящее младший.

\- Не убьёт - это Дорин. Кишка тонка. Главное, пусть начудит побольше, - его пальцы пробежались по кнопкам, активирующим ошейники.

\- Но эта... чешуйчатая... как её...

\- Глафира Дерюгина.

\- ...не сдохла?

\- Дышит. Но повод нажать кнопочку у нас есть.

Дорин только улыбалась:

\- А можно было просто быть вежливой. Интересно, что скажет Змейка, когда очнётся и узнает, что тебе совсем-совсем всё равно на её состояние.

\- Ты лучше о своём подумай! - четыре руки рассекали воздух, и судя по тому, что она ни разу ничего не задела, противником она была опытным и грамотным. Беда в том, что она продолжала считать себя самой крутой бабой на деревне.

Во всё это "ничего" входила и Дорин, которую тоже ни разу не задели. Пока она раздумывала, заканчивать с этим или нет...

"Чем дольше мы будем драться, тем сильнее эта Змея истечёт кровью. Это нехорошо".

Бомба была выносливой, сильной, но всё же не приспособленной для отлова белок и прочей юркой живности. Так что вскоре она начала выдыхаться.

А под Змейкой кровищи натекло уже изрядно.

"Пора", - прислушавшись к дыханию Бомбы, решила Белка, и подскочила к той, пробивая ей по лицу.

Тушу крутануло в воздухе и, приложив головой об угол кровати, отправило в нокаут. К счастью, все углы были скруглены, видимо для таких случаев.

Оглядев результаты, Белка отчего-то обеспокоенно поозиралась, остановила взгляд на некоторое время на третьей соседке, затем подошла к выходу:

\- Э-э-эй! Здесь кто-нибудь есть?.. нас кто-нибудь слышит?.. тут нужен врач!

Камера открылась, однако за ней обнаружились не врач, а всё тот же набор: два офицера с кнопками и четыре солдата с автоматами.

\- Задержанная Дорин Грин, на выход! - приказал офицер.

\- Им нужен врач, - указала Белочка в угол, где лежали две неудачливые злодейки.

\- Отставить разговоры! Начальство решит, кто тут и кому нужен, - офицеру было явно положить с прибором, кто тут помирает.

\- Иди, я окажу им первую помощь, - раздался голос обладательницы жёлтых глаз. - И не бойся, тут не заинтересованы в чьей-то смерти - бумаги писать много придётся...

\- Разговорчики отставить! - палец офицера лёг на кнопку, и его коллега повторил это действие. Дескать, будете тут ещё рыпаться...

Дорин улыбнулась жёлтоглазой, затем вышла, смотря на офицера очень нехорошим взглядом.

"Таким темпом я точно заражусь нехорошими словами".

Дорин вновь оправили в ту же допросную, только теперь там было два следователя - младший выполнял функции отсутствующий стенографистки и перенимал опыт.

\- Что мы имеем? - следователь сиял от счастья. - Причинение тяжкого вреда здоровью и как минимум превышение необходимой самообороны. Это если рассматривать мягко. А если не мягко, то мы имеем дело с попыткой предумышленного убийства. И как мне представить это всё в деле? - Следователь подошёл к Дорин. - А, может, и вообще не представлять? Мало ли что в камерах бывает. Например, там бывают очень буйные белки, которые потом проявляют благоразумие и становятся очень-очень разговорчивыми. И начинают говорить, и не просто, а по делу. Например, где их друзья-осьминоги прячутся.

Дорин вздохнула ещё тяжелее, чем раньше, но нашла силы улыбнуться ещё раз и даже глазами:

\- Как только придёт мой адвокат.

"Угу, не получилось меня напугать соседками и тюрьмой и... я хочу домой. Жалко, что с этими женщинами всё так получилось... но они сами виноваты! И... и вообще они злые, нечего их жалеть!"

Следователь сжал зубы - ему было известно, что как раз адвокат на подходе. И не абы какой! Мёрдок! И где эта Грин-старшая его только откопала так скоро? Кто денег дал? В любом случае Белку требовалось колоть как можно быстрее, пока этот чёртов безглазый защитник разных выродков не начал портить всё дело.

\- Девочка, ты совсем-совсем не понимаешь, что на этот раз вляпалась ой как по-крупному. Ты только что едва не грохнула своих сокамерниц. И если второй вряд ли что будет, то вот насчёт змейки... считай, она уже покойник. Считай, на тебе уже висит труп. А труп - штука тухлая.

Дорин развела руками, пожимая при этом плечами.

\- Что поделать. Обсудим это с моим адвокатом.

"Он врёт".

А когда доверяешь чёрному желтоглазому... нечто больше, чем следователю - это показатель. Нехороший показатель.

Следователь снова сел.

\- Упорствуем? Что же, считай, что ты уже накрутила себе срок. Мы предлагали тебе компромисс. Так сказать, полюбовное решение вопроса. Но теперь - сама выбрала, и винить некого.

Это была последняя попытка добить Дорин. Следователь понимал, что вот-вот припрётся этот клоун в чёрных очках, и Дорин придётся отпустить для беседы с адвокатом тет-а-тет. А потом он полезет носом в материалы дела, да затребует проверки и экспертизы... Дело затянется - Осьминог сбежит. А с ним и возможность потолковать о том, что же на самом деле было той ночью, когда он, Дедпул и ещё пара девиц разгромили целый квартал.

Дорин улыбнулась ещё шире:

\- Это решать судье. А не вам.

\- А уж судья решит - можешь не сомневаться, - улыбка на губах следака превратилась во что-то гипсовое и крайне неживое. С такой улыбочкой людей живьём есть хорошо.

\- Вам откуда знать, - улыбка Дорин стала скорее ухмылкой. - Вы не судья.

Следователь хотел что-то ответить, но тут по внутренней связи сообщили, что прибыл господин Мёрдок и требует свидания с подзащитной Дорин Грин.

\- Что же, прибыл твой адвокат. Надеюсь, он окажется разумным человеком и сумеет убедить тебя, что не стоит никого выгораживать, - было понятно, что раунд остался за Дорин, но даже в этом случае профессионализм подсказывал, что последнее слово должно оставаться за органами следствия. - Увести задержанную в комнату свиданий.

Офицер скомандовал Дорин подниматься и выходить.

На этот раз Дорин поднялась и вышла... выбежала очень быстро. На её лице было отчётливо написано удивление - как скоро!.. она ожидала тут посидеть дольше.

"Вот! Вот уже всё становится хорошо! Всё к лучшему, вот уж точно, всё к лучшему!"

Но к сожалению, Мэтт Мёрдок, ожидающий Дорин, не разделял подобных весёлых мыслей своей клиентки. В его понимании ситуация была паршивой и с каждой секундой становилась только хуже.


	5. Часть 5, в которой Типпи-То много возмущается

Осьминог не зря столько времени вращался в преступных кругах. Он знал, кого подкупить, на кого нажать, куда пойти... В общем, долго ли, коротко ли, но через некоторое время Отто Гюнтер Октавиус уже барабанил руками, ногами и щупальцами в довольно крепкую - слишком уж крепкую для такого хилого на вид домика - дверь, на которой был нарисован забавный человечек и написано "Вот он первым и сдохнет".

Дверь открыли довольно быстро - Осьминога узнали сразу.

\- Мне нужен герр Леншерр, - Октавиус без приглашения, отодвинув какую-то полуголую мутантку с рогами на голове, прошёл в дом.

\- Магнето занят, - ответила рогатая.

\- Значит, я оторву его от дел для других дел - в сто раз более срочных. Скажите ему, что одному мутанту угрожает опасность и его надо спасть. И дело не требует промедления.

Рогоносиха посмотрела на Отто недобро, но приказ его выполнила. А Отто же сел на первое попавшееся сидение, не обращая внимания на многочисленные любопытные взгляды.

\- Если Магнето нам поможет, - обратился он к Типпи-То, - то мы спасём Дорин.

Типпи-То, мягко говоря, негодовала. Даже любящая шалости, она считала, что док несколько перебирает с заимствованием чужого имущества и давлением на всяких людей. Неужели это так необходимо, чтобы вытащить Дорин из неприятностей?

Но ничего не поделаешь - белке оставалось только надеяться, что у Октавиуса были достаточные причины и что он знает, что делает. А также пытаться разобрать его речь.

\- [Я не знаю, куда ты нас завёл, но здесь ужасно пахнет! Что мы забыли в этом вонючем месте и причём тут Дорин?.. мы что, кого-то ждём?]

\- Не беспокойся, белочка, - Отто не понимал беличьего, но то, что зверёк на взводе, видел. И он ни в коем случае не осуждал белку - кто знает, как бы он вёл себя на её месте.

Тем временем появился и Магнето.

\- Приветствую, доктор! - он пожал Отто одно из щупалец.

\- Я рад видеть вас, герр Леншерр, - доктор встал навстречу знакомому.

\- Прошу, пройдёмте... вот, в гостиную. Там немного не прибрано...

\- Я потерплю, - скрипнул зубами Отто. Грязь, бардак, мусор и прочий свинарник он не любил. Но вряд ли с его стороны было тактично указывать хозяевам, где и как жить.

Магнето повёл его через дом в небольшую комнату. Опасения Октавиуса не оправдались - мебель стояла в беспорядке, но в целом было довольно чисто.

Осьминог расположился на одном из кресел. Магнето занял стул за столом, посматривая то на гостя, то на... белку. Осьминог с белкой? "Надо будет заняться мемуарами - теперь я точно понимаю, что мне есть, что написать".

Белка в свою очередь тоже смотрела на Магнето, принюхиваясь и нетерпеливо привстав на задние лапы. Всё ещё находясь при этом на плече Октавиуса.

Отто погладил белку, надеясь, что та успокоится и не укусит. Белка ответила на это негодующем стрёкотом, затем бухнулась вниз на четыре лапы. Но всё-таки не укусила. Магнето же подавил желание спросить, какого чёрта Отто теперь шляется с белками. Всё же не затем пришёл человек, чтобы вопросы выслушивать. А вот ему - Эрику Леншерру - есть что послушать.

\- Вы сказали одному из моих приближённых, что некоему мутанту нужна помощь. И я готов вас выслушать.

\- Дорин Грин, - Отто осторожно убрал руку, отметив, что гладить белок приятно, - ей нужна помощь.

\- Надеюсь, на этот раз её поймали не за хвост? - Магенто не мог забыть рассказ Осьминога, который продолжал считать байкой - "злодейский телик" он не смотрел, газет практически не читал.

Отто поморщился, но сейчас не время и не место для доказательств.

\- Нет, её поймали за все части тела по обвинению в том, что она мой помощник. А это не так! То есть, она мне помогала, но не в преступных делах! Теперь она в тюрьме для мутантов. Наверняка её допрашивают и даже пытают.

\- Без паники, друг мой! Я спасу Дорин; помогать мутантам - дело святое. Но помогая ей, я выполняю вашу просьбу. А вы не мутант... по крайней мере официально не считаетесь.

\- Я не понимаю, к чему вы клоните.

\- Станьте членом Братства, и считайте, что Дорин спасена.

\- Это шантаж.

\- Это бизнес.

Тон диалога белке не нравился, из-за чего она очень нехорошо принялась глазеть на Магнето.

"Они явно говорят о Дорин!.. и что? Может, этот старик направил ту гром-бабу? Мерзость какая!"

Губы Отто сошлись в щель, но... но...

\- Я согласен.

Магнето распорядился, чтобы им принесли текст клятвы, под которым Отто должен был подписаться. Наверняка 90% его поручных ничего не подписывали, но вот для таких "особых" гостей сей документ был припасён. Что там? Обещаю помогать мутантам, ненавидеть их угнетателей и гонителей, делать всё... бла-бла-бла... Короче, пожизненная каторга. Отто поставил автограф.

\- Всё?

\- Да, - Эрик встал. - А теперь - в путь. Нас ждёт спасение нашей сестры.

Отто тоже поднялся, думая, что воздух всё же имеет вес и немалый.

А тем временем в убежище Магнето закипела деятельность. Что же, Отто Гюнтер Октавиус добился своего.

\- [И чем мы займёмся теперь?.. это что была за бумажка? Ты их нанял? Я надеюсь, не за ворованные деньги, а не то Дорин об этом узнает и никому тут не поздоровится!] - Типпи-То стрекотала чуть ли не на ухо Октавиуса. Что поделать, она была близко.

Отто оставалось лишь терпеть и зачем-то кивать.

\- Скоро, очень скоро мы спасём Дорин, - он старался улыбаться, хотя нужна ли белкам улыбка, - теперь нужно лишь терпение.


	6. Часть 6, в которой появляется Дедпул

Распрощавшись с мадам Гидрой, Уилсон Фиск принялся за повседневные дела, благо, он был крупным бизнесменом и ещё более крупной фигурой в преступном мире, к тому же его спонсорские дела так же требовали внимания. Время от времени он просматривал новости, убеждаясь, что всё идёт так, как он и задумал. Мерисьюшка побежала ловить ни в чём не повинную, кроме своей доброты Белку, вследствие чего последнюю отправили за решётку. Отлично! Что же, теперь остаётся подождать, пока за самоуправство Торгёл пропесочат мозги по полной программе, и можно пожинать первые плоды. А пока что... пока что Амбал коротал время за текучкой и поджидал ещё одну колоритную фигуру, в визите которой он не сомневался. Более того, он приказал открыть вход для малых воздушных судов на вершине башни. Не хватало лишь таблички: "Вход здесь!"

[Нас ожидают]

"А-а-ах, как мило со стороны Филли-Вилли позаботиться о том, что мы прибудем комфортно, - улыбался себе под маской Дедпул, наяривая педали воздушного четырёхколёсного велосипеда, подлетая к башне Фиска. - Хонк-хонк! - он надавил пару раз на клаксон, давая понять, что он здесь, и действительно на малом воздушном судне.

[А по-моему, это ловушка. Вот увидишь, мы приземлимся и нас будут поджидать примерно парней пятьдесят, все вооружены до зубов и очень хотят, чтобы мы умерли]

"Доставка прямо по заказу! Как мило!"

Несмотря на то, что Дедпул был недоволен политикой Фиска, он явно был в благодушном настроении. По крайней мере, эти пару минут.

Фиск оторвался от дел и посмотрел видео, подаваемое с камер внешнего слежения. "А вот и он. Прибыл и даже ждать себя не заставил", - и Амбал приказал парочке людей с сигнальными фонарями подать Дедпулу знак, чтобы он залетал, а также включить посадочные сигналы на самой платформе. Распоряжение Фиска было выполнено быстро и чётко.

[Нас точно ждут]

"Хорошо, что мы захватили наши гранаты!"

Издав довольное и достаточно глубокое (в плане голоса) хихикание, Дедпул быстро подлетел к посадочной платформе... только для того, чтобы спрыгнуть с велосипеда, швыряя его вперёд (дабы не упал и не сломался), а самому прицепиться с помощью липучек к окнам.

\- Та-а-ак, где же кабинет пухлика? Не хочу стоять в очереди - у него ведь запись небось на три месяца вперёд, а я VIP-клиент! Дело не терпит отлагательств! - он принялся глазеть в окна, высматривая либо самого Фиска, либо то, что хотя бы отстранёно напоминало его кабинет.

Да, от Дедпула стоило ожидать выходку, отдающую паранойей. Поэтому воздушное средство передвижения приняли и поставили, а самого Дедпула оставалось ждать - Амбал не мог рисковать репутацией и демонстрировать (по крайней мере, пока), что у него с Языкастым Наёмником есть общие дела.

Искал Дедпул достаточно продолжительное время - всё-таки здание было огромным и не во все окна можно было так просто заглянуть, но цели своей он добился - едва завидя массивную фигуру "филантропа", он с широкой ухмылкой принялся стучать кулаком по стеклу и всячески демонстрировать жестами, что желает войти внутрь.

\- Вилли-Филли! Открывай! Самый Классный Супергерой пришёл! У меня к тебе дело на миллион долларов... пиццу там принести будет стоить как раз столько, ты знаешь, Фиск, для тебя я всегда свободен! Я могу накормить своим мясом сотни голодающих детей, как раз самое оно для филантропа!

Уилсон-миллиардер с трудом удержался, чтобы не воздеть очи горе. С другой стороны, а что он ожидал от Дедпула? Оставалось лишь нажать на пульте кнопку и отодвинуть в сторону стекло.

\- Заходи! Располагайся! - Амбал сделал широкий жест рукой.

\- Мужик! - Дедпул, не расшаркиваясь, перешёл сразу к делу - запрыгнул в кабинет с изящным сальто и тут же ткнул в Фиска указательным пальцем. - Мужик, это не дело! Я тебе не платил и ничего не должен, чтобы ты мне делал такую антирекламу, и Домино с Псайлок тебе тоже ничего не платили!

\- Поверь, есть люди, которые платят - они всегда есть, на том и стоит наш мир, - на палец Дедпула Амбал внимания не обратил. - Что до антирекламы, её тебе уже давным-давно состряпала полиция, и даже малые дети знают, что ты в розыске. Уж поверь, ничего нового я не сообщил. Однако, я вижу, что у тебя есть желание исправить общественное мнение и повернуть его в нужную сторону. Как ни странно прозвучит, у меня такое желание так же имеется, - Амбал не боялся Дедпула. И не только потому, что был в своей крепости. Он вообще был человек отважный и умел рисковать.

\- Полиция? - весело пожал плечами Дедпул. - Ха! Да кто только слушает этих придурковатых амба... э-э-эй, смешно, но не дотягивают... да кто их слушает? Чтобы детишки тебя заметили, нужно быть Робокопом, а пока их пугают тем, что "дядя полицейский унесёт, если не будешь есть овощи", дети на моей стороне! - он с готовностью ткнул себя большим пальцем в грудь. - Да общественное мнение, общественное шмнение! Мы с моими Дэд-цыпочками делали одну и ту же работу...

["Дэд-цыпочками"?]

\- ...но их ты представил как героев, а меня.. а меня в напарники к этому ботану записал! Я не ботан! Я не работаю с ботанами! Я тоже хочу быть героем! - жалостливо воскликнул Дедпул. Сейчас он больше всего напоминал не опасного наёмника, но очень расстроенного маленького ребёнка, которому сказали, что его костюм на Хэллоуин совсем не страшный. - Я ведь и в суд подать могу за такое использование моего образа! - снова он ткнул пальцем в Фиска.

[...говорит парень, похожий на дешёвую китайскую копию Человека-паука]

"Заткнись!.. я сам это придумал и сшил!" - Дедпул пустил слезу.

\- Скажи я, что ты герой и борец, и дальше никто не стал бы меня слушать, - Амбал промакнул платком лысину. - Ты популярен и любим, но популярен и любим особо. Через край особо. К тому же, я не записывал тебя в напарники к Осьминогу. Скорее, в его враги. И этот факт мы можем использовать, если вместе пошевелим мозгами. Но нам в любом случае, придётся ломать не только мнение о тебе простых американцев, но и мнение системы, что куда сложнее. Государственная машина не собирается убирать от тебя свои щупальца, и любой, кто начнёт просто так тебя выгораживать, будет раздавлен ими, - мафиозный лидер слегка изменил положение тела в кресле. - Уж поверь, у меня нет желания ссориться с ФБР и прочими милыми организациями. Однако, у меня есть пара мыслей. И если ты готов сотрудничать, то мы завернём тебя в любую обёртку, какую пожелаешь. Мы сделаем из тебя героя на все времена. Но без тебя у меня ничего не выйдет. Поэтому я предлагаю сделку. Ты работаешь на меня в течение... месяца. Только на меня. Никаких заказов со стороны. Не очень хлебно, но да в деньгах ты не нуждаешься, если верить Думу. Зато... зато сперва ты поработаешь на репутацию, а затем репутация станет работать на тебя. А это, поверь моему богатому опыту, очень прибыльно.

Дедпул призадумался. С одной стороны Амбал - жук хитрый. Коварный. Не стесняющийся всаживать в спины не просто ножи, но и целые копья. Но с другой... пафосный геройский плащ, вручение награды президентом под гимн Америки, Росомаха ему завидует, Мстители умоляют его влиться в команду...

\- Через месяц здесь всё уже белки сожрут, - мрачным тоном сказал он, осматриваясь. С его точки зрения Фиск поступил очень неразумно. Героем надо становиться сейчас!.. месяца у Фиска просто нет.

\- Не сожрут! - Амбал усмехнулся. - Уж я об этом позабочусь. К тому же, если наше дело закончится раньше, то и освободишься ты от меня тоже раньше. Сделал дело - гуляй смело. Подумай, сколько ещё ты будешь бороться с ветряными мельницами, которые пред тобой раз за разом станут возводить государство и всякие доморощенные герои? Твоего бессмертия на это точно не хватит, потому что это продлится вечность. Настала пора строить самому. А уж в чём, в чём, в строительстве-то я точно понимаю, - и Амбал сделал широкий жест, указывая на то, что они сидят в его огромной башне.

"А что я теряю?"

[Заказы?]

"Всегда можно покормить челядь завтраками! Какая разница, если мы успеем до того, как Щелкунчик наподдаст Фиску?"

[Нам тоже наподдадут]

{А говорит гладко! Точно хочет нами воспользоваться и надуть!}

[А, он всегда хочет всех надуть. Это же Вилли-Филли]

\- А в чём заключается работа и куда мне идти за деньгами, если всё провалится и я не стану знаменитым супергероем? Если это касается этой психованной бешеной белки с её белками, то я пас, я не больной психопат, чтобы с ней связываться!

\- С ней тебе связываться не придётся - ей занимаются другие люди, и занимаются очень плотно.

"Впрочем, - Амбал задумался, - если она вдруг заявится сюда, это будет даже хорошо. Меня устроит любой вариант развития событий..."

\- Тебе придётся хорошо себя вести, - продолжил он, - а вот это и правда сложно, ибо вокруг слишком много идиотов, которым хочется выставить мозги, не ожидая подходящего случая. Потребуется слушаться меня во всём, особенно в мелочах. И обеспечить мою охрану от разных пауков и сорвиголов. Благо, они считаются опасными типами, и если их пристрелить, никто особо горевать не будет, кроме пары фанатов.

{Хорошо себя вести?! Но это слишком сложно! Может, пойдём убьём навсегда Бессмертного Человека?}

"Но телохранитель Амбала!.. это мы в супергероях засветимся не просто у хороших парней, но и у самых гнусных гнусняков на свете! Особенно если он выживет!"

\- А папарацци стрелять можно? - с любопытством спросил Дедпул, вытягивая голову вперёд. - Снайперов? Героев-лузеров? Свидетелей Иеговы? Девушек из AVON? А униформу дадут? Я хочу костюм! Смокинг! Чёрный! С красным! У меня есть дизайны!

\- Стрелять только по моему приказу и лучше не насмерть. Что до смокинга, то имидж - это всё. Будет тебе и смокинг, и костюм, и что угодно. Да и твой костюмчик можно изрядно улучшить. Например, добавить бронеткань с повышенной эластичностью. Сделать его огнеупорным. Ввести искусственные мышечные волокна. Но сперва, мистер Уилсон, ответь мне на пару важных вопросов. Первое. Есть ли у тебя официальная бумага, подтверждающая инвалидность? И второе, пытался ли ты попасть к разным... м... "официальным", скажем так, кучкам героев, вроде "Мстителей", "Людей Икс" и прочих сборищ?

\- Сам ты инвалид! - обиделся Уэйд Уилсон, даже отпрянув от Амбала. - Я крут! Мне не нужна пенсия! Я вышибаю пенсии сам! Я настолько крут, что когда я попытался присоединиться к Людям Икс...

[Нас вышвырнули]

\- Ну да, нас вышвырнули, но перед этим мы спасли их мутировавшие задницы! - Дедпул даже вскинул руки вверх.

{Пошути про ожирение! Пошути про ожирение!}

"А вдруг у него диабет, а не ожирение?"

[Может, гормональное?]

{Широкая кость! Ну конечно!}

\- А вот отсутствие бумаги - это плохо, - Фиск откинулся на спинку кресла. - И дело не только в том, что сейчас можно многого добиться, будучи горбатым негром. Народ любит тех, кто стал выше своих телесных недугов. Из таких людей делают героев, как пирожки пекут. Девчонки бегают за ними табунами. Их показываю по телевизору, а всех-то из достижений - хороший протез от доброго дядюшки Фиска. Но раз ты не хочешь, чтобы на этом делали акцент... - и Амбал сменил тему. - То, что тебя вышибли из этой компании - тоже хорошо. Это мы используем.

{Он сказал "негр"!}

"Он даже не знает, что из него сделали в фильме!"

[Это был ужасный фильм. Как и "Электра"]

"Вот уж точно идеальная пара!"

\- А как мы это будем использовать? - Дедпул раскинулся на месте для гостей - вряд ли Фиск заставлял людей (особенно уважаемых) стоять. - Мы унизим Росомаху? А ещё я был в Мстителях!.. Великих Озер, - добавил он тише.

\- Мы представим тебя как человека, который страдает за правду. Я ознакомился с твоим досье, Уэйд. У тебя насыщенная биография, и жизнь обходилась с тобой слишком круто. Мне удалось покопаться в архивах, оставшихся от проекта, который... столь сильно изменил тебя. Мы представим тебя как жертву подлого и жестокого обмана, как человека, который был вынужден защищаться, помня, что лучший способ защиты - нападение. А потом общество предпочло выкинуть тебя на обочину, потому что ты отличался от большинства. И не имел привычку ходить в белых перчатках. А когда ты пытался примкнуть к какому-то сообществу, стать частью чего-то большого и важного, это сообщество, вроде выкормышей профессора Ксавьера, нагло пользовалось тобой, а потом всё шло по кругу. Ты ходишь с оружием и любишь стрельбу. Скажем, что ты всего лишь защищаешь свою жизнь и честь. Я напомню про конституцию и всё такое. Но это так - скелет, набросок. Говорить я буду складно, и в толпе будут мои люди, чтобы поддакивать. Мы устроим тебе сеанс невиданной общественной реабилитации. А чтобы она прошла ещё лучше, - Амбал усмехнулся, - я приглашу одну красавицу. Нет, не Псайлок и не Домино. Но ты её наверняка знаешь. Вы будете стоять рядом со мной. Герой, ставшей жертвой общественного снобизма и клеветы, и она... - Амбал выдержал паузу, - ...Торгёл. Кумир едва ли не всех девчонок Америки. Первый член "Инициативы". И обладательница роскошной фигуры и длинных золотых волос. Вместе вы будете прекрасно смотреться. Как я смогу её убедить? Это мои проблемы.

Дедпул заметно заинтересовался, когда речь зашла о красавице, но услышав, кого Фиск собирается пригласить...

\- А если меня рядом с ней вырвет? Это будет непрезентабельно, я испачкаю костюм! Надеюсь, никакого близкого контакта, я не хочу подцепить асгардские болячки! - он заметно поник.

{Домино нам голову оторвёт!}

[Домино ЕЙ голову оторвёт. А вот это уже куда как интереснее]

{А что скажет Смерть?}

"Моя милая Смерть не настолько глупо ревнива! А Домино так и надо! Будет знать, как динамить! Можно даже устроить контакт, чтобы она подумала!"

\- И надо обязательно выставить Америку свободнее, чем Канада! Свободной от психованных докторов! - Дедпул изобразил, будто разворачивает транспарант. - Так мне не рассказать про то, когда я был в Мстителях...влкихозр? Занятное было дело! Я тогда хотел заставить их зарегистрироваться, а они такие: "а мы уже!", а я такой: "а что-то я не помню", достаю пистолет, и тогда.... нам конец, если орехоголовая примчится - тогда не надейся на меня, как на телохранителя - я убегу, роняя подштаники, и тебе советую! - Дедпул наклонился ближе к Фиску, продолжая сидеть, и сказал с максимально доступной серьёзностью в голосе: - Дорин Грин нельзя недооценивать.

\- И я её оцениваю по достоинству. Поверь, Уэйд, я контролирую ситуацию. А вот ты её явно переоцениваешь. Но я не понимаю, с чего такое неприятие к Тарине - кумиру миллионов? Впрочем, это твоё дело. Я вас целоваться не заставлю, равно как и за ручки держаться. Но нам с тобой нужна известная фигура, чтобы наша деятельность имела конфетку послаще.

\- Она дешёвая Мэри Сью, - скрестил руки Дэдпул. - Она даже себе клёвое супергеройское имя не могла выдумать! "Девушка-Тор"! Как будто тебя, Фиск, не тошнит от идеальных девочек-припевочек с обложки, ми-ми-ми!... тьфу, - Уэйд менял эмоции на лету.

Амбал рассмеялся:

\- Дешёвая Мери Сью! О, прелестно, прелестно! - однако он быстро стал серьёзен. - Запомни, Уэйд: это знаешь ты, это знаю я. Но миллионы людей там, - он сделала жест в сторону окон, - готовы целовать асфальт, по которому ступала её ножка. Поэтому пусть они молятся на неё. А она сыграет свою роль и поможет нам сделать из тебя героя Америки номер один.

\- А можно потом она трагически и случайно и очень кроваво погибнет, а мы будем стоять с траурным видом на похоронах? - с хитрецой спросил Дедпул.

\- Посмотрим, - Амбал очень коварно улыбнулся. - Что же, по рукам, Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон? - он протянул свою лапищу Дедпулу.

[Странно, как люди могут фанатеть от уголовницы]

"О, это ничто по сравнению с тем, как будут фанатеть от нас!"

[Ты опять бежишь вперёд паровоза]

\- По рукам, Уилсон "Вилли" Фиск! - он подпрыгнул, вылетев с сидения вперёд, и очень эмоционально пожал Амбалу его лапищу.

{Теперь будем оформлять бумажки. Ску-у-у-учно!}

Однако особо скучать Дедпулу не пришлось. Как уже было сказано, Амбал подготовился к его визиту, а люди Фиска понимали, что дело не терпит волокиты. Так что вскоре дело перетекло от бумагомарания к примеркам костюмов и вопросам о пожеланиях в плане кроя и цвета.

А сам Фиск отправился заручаться поддержкой Девочки-Колотушки.


	7. Часть 7, в которой Тарина плачется в жилетку Амбалу

Тарина медленно брела по парку, пытаясь наслаждаться тёплой осенью, свежим воздухом и даже улыбаться посетителям этого мирного места. Но ни наслаждаться, ни улыбаться у неё не выходило. Чувствуя, что вот-вот расплачется, она села на скамейку, предварительно осмотревшись. Нет, белок не видно. Да разве их увидишь! Твари! Пушистые древесные крысы! Они же маскируются! Едва ли не в изнеможении она опустилась на деревянную поверхность. Как же так? Белки обвели её вокруг пальца! И потом ещё надругались, закидав всяким древесным мусором. Она едва вычистила его из волос. Отвратительные создания. Вульгарные. И преступные. Под стать своей повелительнице. Вдобавок ещё и кусачие. Хорошо, её тело сковано в ином мире и закалено в Асгарде, и потому беличьи зубы и когти ей не страшны. И всё равно, это было крайне неприятно.

Но затем началось худшее – куда хуже белок. Не успела она привести в порядок внешний вид, как её вызывают «на ковёр». И вместо благодарности начинают песочить. Как она могла, да как смела?! Подняла руку на собрата героя! И вообще, где Осьминог?.. Где-где? На глубине! 

\- Как они могли? За что? В чём я провинилась? – прошептала Девочка-Тор, не замечая, что говорит вслух. 

\- Могу я вам чем-то помочь, мисс... Тара Олсон? – раздался рядом приятный голос. Тарина обернулась – рядом со скамьёй стоял, опираясь на здоровую, больше напоминающую дубину, трость, известный на весь мир миллиардер и филантроп Уилсон Фиск. 

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Фиск. 

\- Позволите присесть? 

\- Да, конечно же, - Тара на всякий случай отодвинулась к краю скамьи, давая простор для хорошего человека, которого, как известно, должно быть много. Ну откуда ей было знать, что хороший человек на самом-то деле не совсем хороший? А точнее, совсем не хороший. 

Миллиардер присел – скамья на всякий случай предупредительно захрустела, дескать, прошу обойтись без резких телодвижений. Фиск же, в свою очередь помолчал пару секунд, а затем продолжил разговор:  
\- Я вижу печать тоски в ваших глазах. Могу ли знать, что случилось? 

\- Ах, это ужасно! И как хорошо, что вы случайно проходили мимо! 

Разумеется, Амбал появился здесь вполне даже преднамеренно, зная, что это место любимо Колотушкой, и она наверняка пойдёт сюда, чтобы развеять горе. Да и внешнее наблюдение за лагерем «Инициативы» не подвело.   
\- Я весь обращён во внимание, - мужчина улыбнулся как можно более располагающе.   
И Тарина выложила Фиску свою версию событий, которые и привели её в этот парк. Миллиардер слушал внимательно, мотая на ус то, в каком свете видит Тарина всё, что с ней приключилось. 

\- Святой долг защитника добра и справедливости – борьбу с преступностью – моё начальство выставило как «самоуправство»! И пригрозило, что в следующий раз заставит меня чистить отхожее место зубной щёткой, - Тара к концу повествования всё же дала волю слезам. 

\- Это возмутительно! – Амбал пристукнул тростью по асфальту. – Возмутительно! Вам попросту не дают развернуться! Губят инициативу на корню. Травят все ваши прекрасные и благородные порывы! Разве можно в таких условиях эффективно бороться с преступностью? Неудивительно, что Великая Америка тонет в волнах беззакония, а всякие мутанты и «герои» творят, что им вздумается. 

\- О, вы правы, - всхлипнула Тара из-под платка. 

\- Мисс Олсон...

\- Называйте меня Тара или Тарина, как вам угодно. 

\- Тарина! Терпеть подобное недопустимо и недостойно высокого звания борца за добро и справедливость! В этой связи у меня есть к вам деловое предложение, - Тара посмотрела на Амбала, прикрывая нижнюю половину лица платочком. – Служить добру можно разными способами. И раз вам не дают делать то, ради чего и создана «Инициатива», то поменяйте профессию! Мне уже давно требовался толковый помощник. Я зашиваюсь в делах, ведь столько всего требует моего самого пристального внимания. А вы... Вы умны, деятельны, выносливы и прекрасны, - последнее слово Амбала заставило героиню отвернуться и зардеться. Но ей была очень приятна похвала такого человека. 

\- Нет, нет, что вы, разве я достойна быть помощницей такого важного человека? 

\- Именно вы и только вы достойны! Не сомневаюсь, что вы справитесь. 

\- Я польщена...

\- Раз так, - Амбал встал – скамья издала что-то вроде вздоха облегчения, - то развязывайтесь с прежней работой и приходите ко мне в офис. 

\- Но я ещё школьница...

\- Это не беда! Вы будете заняты не полный рабочий день, к тому же многие вещи вы сможете выполнять дистанционно через Интернет. Главное начать. Сперва будет трудно...

\- Я не боюсь трудностей! 

\- Прекрасно! А после вы втянетесь так, что уже ни за что не захотите уходить! 

Тара тоже поднялась со скамьи.   
\- Я премного благодарна вам, мистер Фиск. 

\- Тогда не стоит терять времени. Чем быстрее вы закончите с «Инициативой», тем скорее приступите к работе на новом поприще. Я лично введу вас в курс дел. Кроме того, вы можете жить прямо у меня в башне – я выделю вам несколько комнат, которые вы за сутки сможете обставить по своему вкусу. Всё за мой счёт. 

\- О, вы так благородны и щедры... 

\- Нет, нет, это не щедрость – это деловой подход; если вы будете мне много помогать, то полезно иметь помощника под рукой на случай срочных поручений, - Амбал понимал, что всё же и расточать, и принимать похвалы надо дозировано и не переборщить. 

Тара ещё раз поблагодарила Амбала и упорхнула. А Фиск вновь опустился на скамью, уже успевшую сказать «уф!», заставив её заново начать жаловаться на свою горькую долю. «Откуда только берутся такие правильные дуры? – усмехнулся преступный гений. – Но ничего. Пусть смотрит на меня как на господа бога. Первый шаг сделан – она уходит из стана всех этих недоделанных героев. Теперь я легко смогу её обработать. Ради добра и справедливости можно натворить столько мерзости и преступлений, что крики несчастных достигнут даже глубин Преисподней. И она их свершит под моим руководством. А потом... потом можно воспользоваться предложением Дедпула, чтобы она умерла кровавой смертью. И начать громко вещать: «Ах, как я мог так ошибаться в людях! как пригрел на груди эту змею! И если так себя ведут лучшие герои, что же являют худшие? И доколе мы будет отдавать свои жизни в руки этих доморощенных волков в овечьих шкурах?» Общественное мнение и так уже бурлит. В отдельных штатах против мутантов и прочей нечисти принимают драконовские законы. Пара разъярённых толп на улицах, мои деньги, и наверху протолкнут закон, который прижмёт к ногтю всяких пауков, белок и остальную шваль. И ты, Торгёл, вместе с Белкой, поможете мне в этом. Каждая по-своему. Я из всех вас сделаю чудовищ на потеху толпы. Ты будешь работать на меня, Тарина, и на свою же погибель!» 

И Фиск пошёл восвояси - у него планировалось много дел. Ведь, как известно, «времени нам отпущено мало, а так много людей ещё предстоит убить!» 


	8. Часть 8, в которой Дорин пересказывает приквелы

Когда Морин Грин приехала в офис адвоката по делам супергеройским, Мёрдок был не просто морально готов к её визиту - он надеялся на это и уже придумывал, как к ней обратиться в том случае, если она выберет кого-то ещё. Нет, это было его дело.   
Как человек, крепко держащий руку на пульсе махинаций и планов Амбала, он уже был в курсе того, что Девочка-Белочка стала его мишенью и фигурой на доске - слышал выступление. А спустя несколько часов спустя подоспели и другие новости, уже печальнее. "Инициатива" клюнула и повелась, как маленькие дети, кем они по сути и являлись.

Теперь здесь было куда как больше работы для Мэтта Мёрдока, нежели для Сорвиголовы.

Но Морин, конечно же, было неоткуда это знать. По приезду ей были предложены профессиональная помощь и успокоительное - второе не понадобилось. Диалог был коротким - пусть Мэтт и хранил нотку напускного безразличия в духе "это всего лишь моя работа", но от дела не намеревался отказываться.

Затем Морин Грин требовалось услать. Мёрдок слишком хорошо знал, на что способен Амбал, и на что способны те, кого тот нанимает. Да и Док Ок тоже не раз и не два был уличён в похищении разнообразных родственников тех, кто ему не нравился по той или иной причине. А в том, что творящиеся между Белкой и Осьминогом отношения куда как глубже, нежели "сообщники", Мэтт не сомневался. Оставалось только узнать, насколько глубже и какой в том окрас.

Мать Белочки была поручена надёжному человеку под видом "программы защиты свидетелей" и убеждена в том, что сейчас ей не следует возвращаться домой, а на работе лучше взять непродолжительный законный отпуск. Равно как и вообще не следует слишком сильно сейчас где-нибудь светить собой и документами.   
А Мэтт Мёрдок вооружился тростью, необходимыми документами, диктофоном и направился к своей подзащитной, уведомив тех, кого следует.

***

"Фундук и мускус, - думал адвокат, борясь с желанием начать надувать щеки, чтобы сдержать тошноту. - Опять".

Возможно, он ошибался в терминах, но всё-таки Мёрдок был юристом, а не биологом.

Но приходилось признать, что на сей раз не пахло ещё и младенцем в довесок ко всему остальному. Да и запах Дорин... был иной, не такой приторный, как в прошлый раз.

\- Здравствуйте! - воскликнула Белочка, припрыгивая ближе к нему, из-за чего Мёрдок невольно отпрянул - слишком сильный запах. 

\- Добрый день, - глухо сказал он, кивая. 

Запах настораживал. А дыхание Белки настораживало только сильнее - она сюда, безусловно, бежала, но короткого бега мало, чтобы пахнуть и дышать именно так. Можно было бы списать это на стресс, но слишком уж весёлый у той был голос.

Устроившись напротив адвоката на стуле - их разделяла стеклянная перегородка - Белочка принялась присматриваться к мужчине. Симпатичный. На вид уверенный. Неужели действительно слепой?.. подняв руку, она начала помахивать ею возле стекла - так, чтобы она находилась на уровне глаз Мёрдока.

Выражение лица мужчины приняло выражение "да ты издеваешься", затем он ухмыльнулся и спокойно сказал:  
\- Я всё слышу, - отчего Белочка быстро и густо покраснела. - Меня зовут Мэтт Мёрдок. Как, возможно, тебе уже сообщили, я твой адвокат.

\- Ага, сказали. Вы же очень знаменитый!.. по-своему. Ну, спасаете супергероев и всё такое, а это без внимания не остаётся.

\- Предлагаю не тратить время зря и приступить сразу к делу, - мужчина извлёк диктофон, размещая его около стекла. - Мне понадобится этот инструмент. Ты можешь быть уверена, что я не использую эту запись против тебя.

\- А если её украдут? - Дорин состроила недоверчивую мордашку и ткнула пальцем в сторону прибора.

\- Можешь быть уверена, что я предпринял соответствующие меры для того, чтобы лишние уши это не услышали, - Мёрдок улыбнулся, затем щёлкнул кнопкой диктофона.

\- Мне говорить?

\- Да. Расскажи обо всём том, что произошло. Все события, которые могли привести к такому исходу. Я задам вопросы, если понадобится.

\- Ну... - Дорин задумалась на несколько секунд. - На самом деле всё довольно просто и глупо и вообще не имеет к этому всему отношение - меня обвинили ни за что!..

\- Короче, - сухо перебил девушку Мёрдок. - Демагогией здесь буду заниматься я; тебе, мисс Грин, надлежит лишь мне помочь.

\- Вообще-то это вы мне помогаете, - нахмурилась Дорин.

\- И был бы очень благодарен, если бы ты мне поспособствовала в этом. Это в твоих же интересах.

\- А кто сказал, что вы занимаетесь... этой... де-ма... демагогией лучше, чем я?

\- Мой диплом юриста. 

Дорин надула щёки и скрестила руки, но не нашлась, что ответить. Оставалось только рассказывать.  
\- Ну... а с чего начинать?

\- С самого начала.

\- Сначала... ну, летом я поехала на море, потому что... ну сами знаете, лето! Когда же ещё купаться? - она взглянула на Мёрдока в ожидании ответа, но тот молчал. - И я как-то раз пошла на пляж с утра, а там был он!... ну, Отто... Октавиус. Док Ок, короче! И какая-то ещё девушка. Я её не знаю. И док на нас напал!.. ну, на меня, но та девушка подбежала к нам, и он её схватил. В заложники. Так что я не могла просто его побить. Ну, мы поперекидывались всякими унизительными фразочками, как оно бывает, сопротивлялись... и в итоге так получилось, что девушку ту он отпустил, потому что выяснилось, что она гений, а я осталась. 

\- И?.. - подал голос Мёрдок, так как на этом моменте Белочка явно споткнулась.

\- Ну и... ну и всё. И мы разошлись, - Дорин пожала плечами и задергала хвостом из стороны в сторону.

Адвокат вздохнул. То, что девушка недоговаривает, было очевидно даже без супер-определения сердцебиения и дыхания.

\- Мисс Грин, - негромко и очень серьёзно сказал он. - Лгать или недоговаривать нельзя ни в коем случае людям двух профессий: врачам и юристам. Ради собственной же безопасности. Моя задача - тебе помочь. Твоя - помочь мне. Для того, чтобы помочь, мне необходимо знать все детали до мельчайших подробностей, знать больше, чем полицейские, надсмотрщики, прокурор, судья и Девушка-Тор вместе взятые. Я не собираюсь тебя осуждать, оценивать, направлять на путь истинный или выставлять в нелицеприятном свете. Скорее всё как раз наоборот. Это понятно?

Дорин кивнула. Затем подумала повнимательнее и ответила уже устно:  
\- Да.

\- И как профессионал, я даю гарантии, что я приложу все силы, чтобы оставить всё то, что было обговорено между нами, только между нами. Это понятно?

\- Да. 

\- Хорошо. А теперь, мисс Грин... начнём с самого начала.

\- Ну вообще-то как-то так оно и было... я его не била из-за заложницы, а потом, когда он её отпустил... ну, мне уже не хотелось его бить, - она потёрла затылок. - Ну на нём же не написано, что он в международном розыске, верно? И у меня уже был... свой план...

\- "Сдача" преступников и их местонахождения в руки закона - дело строго добровольное. 

\- Вот. И мы... мой план... ну...

"Сорвиголовое чутьё" дзинькнуло Мёрдоку, что он совсем не хочет знать того, что произошло в логове осьминога между Октавиусом и Белочкой. Но работа есть работа.

\- Продолжай.

\- Ну мы... вместе... понимаете?

Кажется, Мэтт понимал. И слегка подсластившийся запах Белочки подтверждал его догадки. Что-то иное Белочка наверняка бы радостно выболтала. Адвокат изо всех сил старался хранить невозмутимое лицо и быть верным своим словам - не осуждать и не оценивать.

\- Я могу попробовать догадаться...

\- В общем, переспали мы! - воскликнула она, сжав кулак и нахмурившись. Ей трудно это далось, и теперь она сердилась непонятно на кого за то, что её заставили расколоться именно так - не то на себя, не то на адвоката...  
"Я не хотел этого знать, - подумал Мёрдок, надеясь, что сейчас его лицо не имеет вид "я только что сожрал лимон". - Но ладно, задумываться не буду. Может, он на лицо красавчик".  
\- Продолжай, пожалуйста, - невозмутимо и даже холодно сказал он.

\- Я у него переночевала и расстались мы... ну в общем, неплохо, он конечно говорил какие-то там типично злодейские речи, но он ничего такого не делал! И потом мы не виделись. А потом он пришёл ко мне в школу после занятий и попросил помочь - говорил, что ему никто не верит. Его никто не узнал - он в плаще был. В жару. Чуть не умер от теплового удара!...

\- Но даже когда он снял плащ, его всё равно никто не узнал?

\- Я купила ему одежду. На свои деньги, честные! Летнюю, но скрытную, - довольно улыбнулась белочка. - Вот в ней он вообще не выглядит, как Доктор Осьминог, - она хихикнула.

В голову Мёрдока пришла мысль, что особенно упоротые личности вроде Тор-Гёл могут на этот факт напирать и с пеной у рта доказывать, что таким образом Белка укрывала преступника.

\- И мы пошли к Думу в посольство, - продолжила Дорин. - Потому что решили, что у него будет проще и легче всего распространить информацию.

"К Думу. В посольство Латверии. Вдвоём. Даже под прикрытием Осьминога... сумасшедшая девчонка. Но раз всё это дало старт... неужели Дум согласился? Верно. Он фигурировал в выступлении Амбала. Возможно, Осьминог сам организовал эту ловушку по каким-то причинам и Амбал с Думом - всего лишь члены его команды. Нельзя забывать, что он гений, специализация которого как раз многоходовые планы. Не считая ещё механики и ядерной физики. Мерзавец. Грин вполне могла попасться. Она наивная - это, увы, всегда свойственно юности. Особенно если у Осьминога действительно привлекательный вид. И это ещё неизвестно..."

Впрочем, Мёрдок не мог представить себе Октавиуса привлекательным.

\- Мисс Грин, тебе известно, почему Доктор Осьминог оказался на пляже?

\- Э... - Дорин понадобилось время, чтобы перестроить ход мыслей и вспомнить. - Он осьминогов смотрел. У него акваланг был, оборудование, всё такое. Ругался, что я ему мешаю. Наверное, если бы не это, мы бы вообще друг друга не узнали, - покачала Грин головой.

"Осьминогов. На мелководье? Осьминоги водятся на мелководье? Я не помню там что-то, кроме крабов и медуз. Это надо изучить подробнее. Возможно, "изучение осьминогов" - всего лишь предлог", - думал Мёрдок.

\- Почему ты согласилась с его предложением идти именно к Думу и вообще решила ему помочь?

\- Это была моя идея.

Теория немножко надломилась. Но не изменилась. В конце-концов, заставить человека думать о том, что он сам что-то придумал, очень просто. Вариант оставался рабочим.

\- Твоя?

\- Ну да, мы с Думи уже встречались друг с другом и... знакомы, в общем, так что я могла у него попросить что-то подобное! А решила помочь... ну, потому что я его всё-таки не победила, так это было бы только честно! Но и в сообщении мы не сказали, что он меня "победил". Только "одолел", - Белка подмигнула, затем снова встрепенулась и сердито нахмурилась, понимая, что подмигивание прошло мимо.

\- Знакомы с Доктором Думом в смысле...

"Неужели она спит с кем попало?"

\- В смысле я его честно победила несколько лет назад! - довольно воскликнула Белочка и скрестила руки.

\- ...хм. Ясно.  
"Не лжёт. Уверена в этом. Что же... если будет время ещё с ней поговорить, я расспрошу подробнее. Бывает всякое".

Определённо он, как и многие, считал Белку низкопробным мутантом.

\- Что произошло в посольстве?

\- Да ничего особенного - Думи согласился, я написала записку, и мы с Отто... Оком разошлись, вот и всё. А вот потом... - Белка как-то сжала кулаки на коленях и вздохнула.

Мёрдок терпеливо ждал, когда Дорин будет готова продолжить речь.

\- В общем, я вернулась в парк, меня там ждала Типпи-То, там я уснула, и к вечеру мы пошли домой. Там на меня напали. Около дома, вот прямо... вот прямо на входе в подъезд. Какая-то женщина-ниндзя, только красная и одета по-дурацки, пыталась меня убить. И Типпи-То, наверное, тоже. Я не знаю, кто она, в полиции мне сказали, что это Электра, известная наёмница. Я не знаю, я вообще не очень знаю о наёмницах, - покачала она головой и пожала плечами.

Мэтт достаточно заметно сжал губы в тонкую линию. История становилась всё чудесатее - теперь замешана и Электра?.. вот кого бы он точно не хотел в этом видеть. И что спасло девочку-мутанта от опасной убийцы? И зачем её за ней послали?

\- Она... ты уверена, что тебя пытались убить?

\- Ну да! - кажется, Дорин этот вопрос несколько обидел и уж точно возмутил. - Она точно ко мне подошла не орехов попросить! Нет, у неё было оружие, она дралась и угрожала мне, и говорила, что сделает из меня ковёр!

\- Понимаю твою обиду, но я просто хочу знать подробности.

\- Она точно хотела меня убить. Её для этого Дум и нанял!

\- Давай всё-таки по порядку.

Дум нанял профессиональную убийцу для того, чтобы избавиться от маленькой девочки - учитывая, что Сорвиголова прекрасно знал, кто такая Электра и чем занимается, у него не возникало никаких сомнений, что целью было именно устранить. Значит, изначально никаких планов со стороны Дума не было - просто хотел отомстить за поражение? Но почему тогда спокойно не расправился с ней на своей территории? Зачем нанимать убийцу такого класса? Может быть, не хотел, чтобы Октавиус был свидетелем?.. но с чего бы ему опасаться Доктора Осьминога?

Адвокат начал подозревать, что не так проста Девочка-Белочка, как кажется.

\- Я и иду по порядку. Она на меня напала. Мы подрались, я её вырубила и отнесла в полицию - там её сразу забрали! И затем я подумала... подумала, что Ок тоже в опасности. Но я не знала, куда идти. Поэтому мы с Типпи-То пошли снова к Думу.

\- Позволь уточнить - кто такая Типпи-То?.. твоя подруга?

\- Да! - закивала Дорин. - Она моя подруга! И напарница!

\- Она тоже супергерой?

\- Не совсем... - Белочка принялась глазеть на потолок. - Она... она белка. Но раз она со мной, то наверное, да, тоже супергерой.

"Стоило ожидать", - мелькнуло в голове у Мёрдока.

Дорин продолжила:  
\- Ах да, но о чём я... а, мы с Типпи-То пошли снова к Думу, и там он раскололся, что да, это он послал к нам убийц! Сначала ведь не хотел говорить, но выболтал... на меня напала только одна, а всего их было четверо, поэтому я тут же заставила его поехать к Отто!... Октавиусу. 

Мёрдок слабо представлял себе, как Дорин Грин могла бы заставить доктора Дума сделать что бы то ни было, поэтому мысленно вернул теорию "доктор Осьминог и Амбал с Думом задумали хитрый план" как самую вероятную. Но зачем тогда привлекать наёмников такого класса?... сгодились бы любые шестёрки.

\- Ты знаешь, кто были остальные трое?

\- Да, конечно! Я их видела, когда мы доехали, и... только я не помню, как двоих, этих ругающихся женщин, зовут... или они мне не говорили? Одна такая вся белая и с большим чёрным пятном вокруг глаза, наверное, это татуировка, а вторая... а вторая, по-моему, китаянка, я её не запомнила... а... э... - ей подумалось, что адвокату, наверное, эта информация ничего не говорит и вообще бесполезна, что заставило её сильно так замяться.

Но Мёрдока это не смутило:  
\- Хорошо, а третий?

\- А... а третий - Дедпул.

На этот раз лицо у адвоката точно стало кислым. Дедпул - вот это уже было совсем нехорошо. Всё, что было так или иначе связано с этим болтливым наёмником, было нехорошо, и если он, пусть даже за деньги, заодно с этой компанией...

\- Всё совсем плохо, да?.. - тихо спросила Дорин.

\- А?.. нет... нет, вовсе нет. Всего лишь задумался. Продолжай, пожалуйста.

\- Мы поехали на его машине. Куда-то... куда-то в город, уже плохо помню. Там была паника, полиция, поваленное дерево... им, кстати, и придавило этих троих! Но Дедпул, как меня увидел, сразу убежал, а те двое ещё остались... а, потому что я остановила их белками, они не смогли уйти, а потом их позвал Дум!

\- Где был Октавиус?

\- За... где-то за мусорными бачками неподалёку, - опустила голову Белочка, поджимая хвост ближе к себе. - Он там лежал. Раненый. Я нашла его по следу... ну... крови было много, был след...

Адвокат как-то недоверчиво нахмурился.  
\- Ты уверена, что он был именно ранен? Что это была кровь?

\- Да, - кивнула Белочка, как-то потерянно обхватывая хвост руками. - Уверена. Он... он там лежал, его искала полиция. И повсюду... это было ужасно. 

Дорин звучала очень тоскливо и подавленно. Мёрдок понимал, что в своём хвосте она ищет тепло и утешения, укрытие от дурных воспоминаний, которые действительно её очень беспокоили... насколько бы наивной она не была, но всё же она не была дурой. Значит, Осьминога действительно ранили. Вопрос только в том...

\- Насколько сильно он был ранен?

\- Четыре пули, - сдавленно сказала Белочка. - Две в ноге, одна в груди, и одна в живот. Все Дедпул, по-моему...

\- Откуда такие подробности?..

\- Из больницы. Я ходила в больницу к Отто. Там он мне и сказал. Даже их отдал... а... а я забыла вернуть! Нечаянно унесла к себе и оставила! - вдруг всполошилась она.

\- Они всё ещё у тебя?

\- Скорее всего. Эта дура перевернула всю мою комнату вверх дном, - Белка нахмурилась, - но ничего вроде не вылетело из окна. Главное, чтобы ветром ничего не вынесло, окно ведь никто не закрыл... но они тяжелые. Улететь не должны.

Это было хорошо. Такие вещи - это вещественное доказательство. И в зависимости от того, как применить такое доказательство, оно может сыграть как за них, так и против.

\- Вы сразу отвезли Октавиуса в больницу?

\- Да, это так, - кивнула Дорин. - Мы... в смысле, его хотела забрать полиция, но он был так плох, что... я сказала Думу, чтобы... или он сам предложил... в общем, мы увезли его в полицию... в больницу, в больницу! Там Дума явно знали, потому что приняли Октавиуса без вопросов и там починили.

\- Как вы убедили полицию его отдать?

\- Мы и не убеждали. Просто увезли. Думи что-то там кричал про посольские права, неприкосновенность, прочее... но в итоге мы просто убежали. На машине, - она развела руками.

"Это плохо", - подумал Сорвиголова.

\- Потом я не видела его несколько дней... и к Думу больше не заходила, и этих наемниц, которых Дум у себя укрыл, тоже. А Дедпул как убежал, так и убежал. А через несколько дней я пришла к Отто... Оку... навестить и извиниться, он ведь всё-таки отчасти из-за меня в такую ситуацию попал.

Мёрдоку захотелось прислонить ладонь к лицу, но он сдержался.

\- И вроде всё было хорошо. Я потом к нему ещё пару раз приходила. И сегодня хотела прийти.

\- Я так понимаю, мы переходим к тому, как ты здесь оказалась.

\- Да. Ко мне прилетела эта дура. Тарина... Девушка-Тор... да какая она Девушка-Тор, она Девушка-Бедствие, злая, и совсем не супергерой! Она Тору не ровня! Ничего! Она... она недостойна называть себя Тором, вот!

\- Пожалуйста, без эмоций. Я понимаю, конечно, твои чувства, и что тяжело молчать... но хорошенько полить её грязью мы сможем за чашечкой чего-нибудь горячего, когда ты выйдешь отсюда, - адвокат улыбнулся (не без некоторой горчинки человека, которого задолбали чрезмерно правильные особы), но к сожалению, был понят неправильно.

\- Это приглашение на свидание?..

\- ...нет, - улыбка исчезла. - Дальше, пожалуйста. Только факты, только подробности.

\- Она - дура, и это факт. 

\- Очевидный факт. Я хочу услышать то, чего не знаю.

Белочка хихикнула:  
\- Она вломилась ко мне. Через окно, вся такая в молниях... она напугала Типпи-То - та всегда прячется, если чувствует грозу, это нормально, так все белки делают, но ей было всё равно! Она утверждала, что я предала героев, что она отнесёт Отто в Техас, где его казнят, требовала, чтобы я выдала, где сейчас Отто... а я не выдала! И не выдам. Она угрожала его убить, а я бы себя не простила, если бы его убили, ещё и потому, что я сказала, где он... к тому же, он ведь не до конца выздоровел, его даже не выписали... а ему было больно двигаться и подниматься, между прочим! - Белочку снова захлёстывали эмоции. Теперь преимущественно агрессия.

\- Но несмотря на все умственные способности и недостатки Девушки-Тор, она - член официального государственного органа... мисс Грин, ты знала, на что шла?

\- Мне всё равно! Она угрожала его убить. А я не помогаю убийцам.

Мёрдоку хотелось напомнить, что счётчик тел Октавиуса тоже далеко не нулевой. Но стоило признать, что для того убийство не было самоцелью - в основном трупы были случайными, а случайностей на каждом супергерое и суперзлодее было очень и очень много. Ну, исключая таких, как сама Белочка. То есть Осьминог, конечно, был преступником и мерзавцем, но всё-таки не убийцей. 

\- А ворам, значит, помогаете? - не удержался хотя бы от такой подколки адвокат.

\- Эй, вы же сказали, что не будете меня осуждать, - скрестила Белочка руки.

\- Я не осуждаю, но твои слова противоречат друг другу.

\- Вовсе не противоречат!... Док Ок ведь уже сидел, а если он сейчас не сидит, значит, он уже отсидел, отработал и вышел, и вообще, может, ему сейчас не до преступлений, и не до убийств, и не воровства, и не до всего, нельзя же человека всю жизнь, если он уже...

\- Я понял, понял твою мысль, не надо больше, пожалуйста. Вернёмся к делу, - Мёрдок солгал, но сейчас он чувствовал, что Белочка перенапрягается и глубже ввязывается в отрицательные эмоции. Сейчас это было не нужно. Моральные дебаты - это вообще зачастую ненужная и только отвлекающая от дел вещь. Истинная правильность часто определяется моментом, если вообще существует. В конце-концов он был юристом и понимал, сколько граней может быть у чего-то одного, и даже с первого взгляда очевидного.

\- И вообще... тюрьма ему не поможет, - опустив голову, снова очень горько и как-то вязко сказала Белочка. - А вот таким, как эта Тарина...

\- Несколько отсидок её вовсе не исправили, - заметил Мёрдок, что сразу очень завладело вниманием Белочки и заставило ту обратиться в слух. - Да, она тоже попадала за решётку несколько раз, и не сказать, чтобы она была полностью и абсолютно невинной. Убийство полицейского при исполнении - это всё-таки...

\- Правда?!

\- Правда. Насколько я помню, непреднамеренное, но такие дела всегда были очень сложными... но к делу, мисс Грин, к делу.

\- А может, именно поэтому она такая и злая?.. и хочет, чтобы все сидели, особенно такие, как я, чтобы она была не самой плохой на свете?... компенсирует?.. может быть, мы могли бы даже подружиться.

"Это вряд ли", - подумал Мёрдок.  
\- Мисс Грин. 

\- Ах, да. Она вызвала там по рации полицию, и её узнали!.. а потом, хоть я совсем и не сопротивлялась, и просто сидела, она начала крушить мою комнату и выкинула меня в окно! Она всё разрушила!.. мебель наверняка сломала!.. и моя мама вызвала полицию. Тоже. Они скоро приехали и меня забрали... ей даже ничего и не сделали!.. но... - Дорин улыбнулась, - но меня не очень хотели забирать. Даже разрешили ехать без наручников. Это ведь всё - недоразумение... из-за этой дуры. Но здесь меня уже заковали... этот мужик, который меня допрашивал... он противный. Как суперзлодей. Только он вообще не супер.

\- Он что-то тебе сделал? - нахмурился Мёрдок.

\- Мне?.. нет. Но он гадкий. Ухмыльнулся и сказал что-то... что мне будет "весело" в камере. Потом начал обвинять меня в убийстве. А я никого не убивала, я подралась, но что мне было делать?..

"Когда успела?!"  
\- Это уже было в камере?

\- Ага! Там были две... три женщины... вернее женщины две, а кто третья, я не знаю, и две на меня напали, не успела я зайти, потому что я супергерой, - ей было до слёз обидно. - Пришлось их побить, потому что иначе бы они побили меня... а то и убили! Им уже всё равно, настолько они злые. И после этого меня вызвали и начали давить, что посадят меня, и посадят надолго, потому что я их убила... я никого не убивала. Но я всё равно ничего им ничего не говорила, потому что мама сказала не говорить без адвоката... 

\- Хорошо. Хорошо, ты всё сделала правильно. Я уверяю тебя, с этим ничего тебе не сделают. 

\- Они всё видели! Они сразу меня вызвали, они всё знали! А потом начали угрожать... я чувствую, будто меня облапали, и везде облапали, только не трогая, но всё равно облапали!..

\- Мисс Грин. Тебя поставили в положение, из которого не было иного выхода, мы и они это знаем, так что им не отвертеться. Насчёт этого не волнуйся. Ты всё сделала правильно.  
"Я уже молчу про то, что все подобные тюрьмы и изоляторы для мутантов и суперзлодеев должны быть исключительно с камерами-одиночками и то, откуда взялись "соседки" - большой вопрос. Похоже, я нашёл золотую жилу", - подумал Мёрдок.

\- Всё правильно?..

\- Касательно этого - да. Думаю, рассказ на этом можно закончить. Всё основное благодаря тебе я узнал, если понадобятся какие-то иные подробности, я с тобой встречусь.  
"Тем более что она больше не может говорить. Вскрой я ещё немного, и с ней случится нервный срыв".

\- Обращайтесь... - фраза была глупая, но Дорин ничего другого и не могла сказать.

\- Обязательно. Но, - он чуть наклонился вперёд и сцепил руки вместе, положив их с локтями на стол. - Теперь, когда адвокат появился, тебя могут вызвать на допрос и сразу же после нашего разговора, и посреди ночи, и требовать информацию уже жестче. Поэтому слушай, как мы поступим. Они хотят от тебя информацию, где сейчас находится Октавиус, верно?

\- Да.

\- Так дай им её. С точки зрения закона ты во всём чиста, кроме этого. Общаться и не знать о статусе у ФБР человека - это не преступление, навещать его в больнице - не преступление, самооборона - не преступление, но, увы, отказ от дачи показаний ничем не оправдывается, и это то, чего я не могу отрицать. И то, что может принести нам много проблем и действительно довести тебя до тюрьмы. Они не отстанут от тебя и продолжат давить.

\- Я не могу! Не могу так! Это будет предательство! Так никуда не годится!.. так непорядочно!.. - возмутилась Белка, даже вытянувшись от этого.

\- Мисс Грин, послушай меня. Я не думаю, что ты защищаешь Октавиуса просто так. Значит, что-то такое ты в нём нашла, что-то, что делает его не просто злодеем в дурацком костюме. Ведь так? Ты бы стала защищать закоренелого злодея, у которого нет и шанса на просвет?..

\- Я... - Белочка заметно растерялась.

\- Но даже не в этом дело. Я не знаю, насколько ты знаешь историю появления доктора Осьминога... но нельзя отрицать, что он болен. 

\- Конечно, он болен, в него четыре пули всадили...

\- Болен душевно. И в заключении получал помощь и лечение. Болезнь - не его вина, но если она обострится, то представляешь ли ты, что может произойти? Только став "Осьминогом", он напал на медперсонал. Где гарантии, что этого не случится и в этой больнице, как только он окрепнет?..

\- Ну... он...

\- К тому же, даже несмотря на степень болезни, он не дурак. Он прекрасно понимает, каковы наши законы и что с тобой произойдет, откажись ты сотрудничать с полицией. И если он ради своей шкуры готов на то, чтобы тебя заперли за решётку просто за твою доброту... то стоит ли он того, чтобы его прикрывать?

Это и уничтожило стремление Белочки сопротивляться сотрудничеству дальше, отправив её в глубокие размышления. Мёрдок это чувствовал, и понимал, что той сейчас стало ещё тяжелее, но без этого никак. Либо это, либо она не выйдет отсюда.

\- Но он на меня надеется...

\- Как скоро до его выписки? - вдруг спросил адвокат.

\- Выписки?.. - подняла голову Белочка. - Да... да совсем скоро, он почти здоров!.. но не полностью... а что? - очень беспокойно спросила она.

\- Кто знает. Может быть, к тому времени, как приедут полицейские, он сбежит, - улыбнулся Мёрдок.  
"Или я помогу ему сбежать".

\- Думаете?.. - в голосе девушки появилась надежда.

\- Кто знает. Я не пророк и не судья. Я адвокат. А теперь... - Мёрдок встал и выключил диктофон, забирая его и свою сумку с документами обратно. - А теперь ты можешь идти. И не бойся. Но будь осторожна.

Он не сказал, что Амбал заинтересовался её персоной. Но... но не стоит напрягать и пугать её раньше времени, расстановка фигур ещё дословно не известна. Дело было мрачным, сложным, и явно очень и очень многогранным и многослойным.

\- Спасибо вам, - улыбнулась Дорин, поднимаясь на ноги.

Мёрдок улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Пока Дорин и её защитник мирно беседовали, стараясь приблизиться к разгадке происходящего, злые силы брали тюрьму "в клещи". Причём происходило это без какого-то сговора, а лишь по удивительному стечению обстоятельств. С одной стороны к тюрьме приближался ворованный транспортный вертолёт, в котором находились Октавиус, Магнето и его подручные. С другой на тюрьму надвигались два танка, экипажи которых Мадам Гидра одурманила одним из своих зелий. Причём и Магнето, и Гидра сработали чисто - военные пока не подняли тревогу. Профессионализм вызывал восторг, однако ни та, ни другая сторона не нуждались в толпах поклонников их таланта.


	9. Часть 9, в которой все дерутся друг с другом

\- Герр Леншерр, - Отто оторвал от глаз инфракрасный бинокль, в наступивших предночных сумерках иначе было не разглядеть, что происходило внизу, - вы же говорили, что бронетехнику не подпускают к тюрьме из страха перед вашими талантами. Но я вижу два танка... не могу на вскидку определить тип... 

\- Вояки обожают бряцать железом, - усмехнулся повелитель магнитных полей. - И, похоже, боятся, что Дорин Грин разнесёт им тюрьму. Что же, за что боролись - на то и напоролись! Планы меняются! 

"И с нашей стороны будет меньше жертв", - подумал Отто, смекнув, что собирается делать Магнето. 

Казалось, тюремные стены пустились в пляс от сотрясавших их взрывов танковых боекомплектов, а Гадюке пока оставалось только метаться среди развалин, которые миг назад были крепкой тюрьмой, и обезумевших от страха людей, бывших только что заключёнными и персоналом. Как она сюда попала? Только что она была в танке. Вдруг какая-то сила подняла многотонную машину как игрушку, а затем... она, наверно, как-то выбралась из танка при падении, раз она жива и может двигаться, но вот как ей это удалось? Мозг отказывался это припоминать. Оно, может, и к лучшему. Но раз она жива, то следовало не выяснять, кто напал, а воспользоваться ситуацией. Итак, где тут может быть Дорин Грин, которой Офелия планировала устроить "побег", разворотив тюремные стены танковыми снарядами? 

Тряхануло знатно. Мёрдок, едва-едва отошедший и намеревавшийся возвратиться обратно и снова позвать Дорин, пока не поздно, был дезориентирован столь громкими звуками.

Дорин повалилась на ноги, успев увидеть, как рассыпается пуленепробиваемое стекло. Теперь не до печали и даже не до показаний - только вихрь вопросов и желание действовать.  
\- Мистер Мёрдок!..   
"Он же сам не выберется так!"  
Она принялась осматриваться - есть кто рядом? Какова вероятность, что её сейчас раздавит балкой? Она ведь и из комнаты, где говорила с адвокатом, не успела выйти...  
\- Мистер Мёрдок! - вскочила она на ноги.

Но тот её не слышал.

Хаос продолжался. Разлетевшиеся недетонировавшие снаряды взрывались теперь по воле Магнето, продолжая крушить федеральную собственность.   
\- Самое время для десанта, - заметил Отто. 

\- Поддерживаю, - впрочем, внизу снова жахнуло и взрыв заглушил голос Магнето. Но Осьминог понял, что его новый босс согласен, и устремился вниз, поддерживаемый силами Магенто, так что посадка прошла достаточно мягко. За ним стали спускаться и другие из шайки Эрика Леншерра. 

Гидра встряхнула одного из сотрудников этого места званием повыше: "Где Дорин Грин?" Получив ответ, она избавила его от бремени земного существования и быстро направилась к нужному месту. Вокруг творилось что-то невообразимое, но она видела и похлеще, когда американская авиация бомбила Дрезден. Вот где был ад так ад... Осколок едва не увеличил количество шрамов на её лице. Всё же нельзя забывать об осторожности. И ведь ей надо вылезти отсюда вместе с живой Белкой, и желательно без особых повреждений.

\- Эй! - восклицала Белочка, осторожно, но быстро выбираясь. - Эй, есть тут кто?.. кто-нибудь?.. у вас что, плана эвакуации на такие случаи нет?! Да кто-нибудь?!  
"На нас напали!.. или... или это побег? Нет, на нас напали!"  
\- Мистер Мёрдок! - она устремилась в ту сторону, куда ушёл адвокат. Когда ей довелось быть свидетельницей примерно чего-то подобного при атаке Нью-Йорка, она укрывала малышку Дэнни. И теперь - о, ирония - ей снова есть кого спасать и укрывать. Всё-таки среди мутантов и обученных специалистов самым беззащитным казался именно адвокат.

Но сейчас, в окружении такого хаоса, он и был практически беззащитен и потерян... и ведь даже не скрыться, чтобы переодеться в Сорвиголову!  
"Осколки... каменная крошка, обломки... снова взрыв!.. чёрт..."  
Уши горели, звон после взрыва заглушал мысли. И тут через запах пыли и разрушенных стройматериалов с ноткой взрывчатки пробился...  
"Беличий мускус!"

\- Мистер Мёрдок! - Дорин взяла его под руки. - Мы выберемся!..  
"Только вот как?.."

Он, впрочем, её практически не слышал.

Типпи-То стрекотала так, что можно было подумать, что белка свихнулась.

\- Ага! - ликовал Октавиус, разбрасывая охрану, которая рискнула встать у него на пути. - Не злите Осьминога!.. Белка, - обратился он к Типпи-То, - я вижу, и ты полна боевого задора! Сейчас мы вытащим твою хозяйку и всё будет замечательно! Дорин, я иду к тебе! - Отто чувствовал себя рыцарем, спасающим принцессу от дракона. 

А вот и камера для встреч... Проклятие! Конечно же, Белка уже утекла прочь! И где же она?   
\- И где же ты, голубушка? - прошептала Гидра, изучая следы на каменной крошке. - Раз, два, три, четыре, пять - Белку я иду искать.   
И она двинулась по следам туда, где надеялась найти Дорин Грин. 

\- [Да ты с ума сошел!!! Какого чёрта ты всё это так устроил?! Что мы здесь творим?!] - Типпи-То на самом деле не разделяла героический задор Октавиуса. 

Белка плавно уходила, ведя вперёд и прикрывая Мёрдока. Она чувствовала что-то очень нехорошее, словно опасность была прямо позади неё, а то и ближе... звериное чутьё, что поделать.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, - говорила она адвокату. - Сейчас мы... сейчас мы проберёмся... я помню, где паркуются автомобили, оттуда можно уехать, и вы спасётесь! А вообще уже наверняка подняли тревогу, и к нам направляются бравые парни! Всё будет хорошо, - и непонятно, кого она успокаивала больше.

Мёрдок злился, но инкогнито есть инкогнито - раскрывать, что он Сорвиголова и сам кого хочешь спасёт, даже сейчас не представлялось хорошей идеей. Тем более, когда взрыв может нанести ему такой урон.  
"Что же... когда-то я спас тебя, теперь ты мне действительно отплатила. И очень хорошо, что не таким способом, который предлагала в тот раз".  
Вторая проблема была в подступающей сильной тошноте - прижатый к телу Белки, Мёрдок СЛИШКОМ хорошо чувствовал звериный беличий запах невероятной резкости. 

Взрывы прекратились, то, что ещё осталось от стен и потолков, больше не стремилось исполнять народные танцы. Охрана тюрьмы кое-где даже сумела занять оборону. Но Октавиусу было на это начхать. Его интересовали не мутанты вообще, которые теперь массово удирали, частично растворяясь в ночи, частично забираясь в вертолёт, а вполне определённая узница. Но её-то как раз и не было. Отто начинал беспокоиться. "Если этот обожающий взрывы маньяк в немытом шлеме погубил Дорин, магнетизм его не спасёт!" К тому же беспокойство белки на плече передавалось и ему. 

Тем временем Гидра, двигаясь тихо и осторожно, почувствовала, что ещё поворот - и она увидит Дорин. Осторожно выглянув, женщина поняла, что Белка кого-то тащит. О, героизм в крови! Что же, он её и погубит. И она приготовила бомбочки с сильнодействующим снотворным. А заодно и дротики с особым ядом, который сперва тоже усыплял, а после всё определялось тем, как и когда ввести противоядие. 

В нос к Мёрдоку пробрался запах... сильнее, чем запах хаоса, сильнее, чем Белочки, это был особенный запах, ещё более тошнотный, опасный, запах...  
"Яды".  
\- Беги! - толкнул он Дорин вперёд, чувствуя, что именно это - правильный поступок.

\- Вы с ума сошли! - зацепила она его за руку с широко раскрытыми от ужаса и удивления глазами, и прибавила скорости.

В этот момент в коридор полетели бомбочки Гидры, а следом явилась и сама Офелия Саркисян с дротиками наготове. 

\- Мистер Осьминог, поищем-ка там! - предложил кто-то из подчиненных Магнето. Отто перевёл взгляд в указанную сторону, тут же вынужден был спрятаться, потому что по камням чирканули две пули, а Октавиус не был морально готов получить ещё пару огнестрелов в то время, как ещё не зажили его предыдущие раны. Однако даже из укрытия было видно, что эта часть здания более-менее сохранилась, и если ещё есть необнаруженные выжившие, то только там. К сожалению в потёмках добраться до этого вырастающего из темноты куба могло быть не так уж и просто. 

Скорость ни Белка, ни Сорвиголова не сбавляли. Вот только на какое расстояние они успеют удрать, прежде чем их нагонят? Скорее всего, дать бой придётся..

\- Слушай сюда! - воскликнул Мёрдок. - За нами женщина, полная ядами, вооружена! Похоже, мадам Гидра!.. бросила в нашу сторону мини-бомбы с неизвестным мне содержимым... подуй ветер в нашу сторону и нам, скорее всего, крышка!..

\- Мистер Мёрдок... Мистер Мёрдок, а вы головой не ударились?.. - она обернулась. - Темно! Я никого не вижу!..

\- Я тоже ничего не вижу. Поверь мне. Поверь! Ты мне веришь?

\- Не знаю!.. вы всё-таки адвокат, а не супергерой!..

Типпи-То, затихнув ненадолго, решила больше не ждать, а выступить вперёд сама, спрыгнув вниз с Осьминога и удрав в сторону Белки. Она чувствовала - Дорин там. А ответственен за этот хаос Осьминог... и она тоже!

Осьминогу всё же удалось проскользнуть через опасную зону, проломить щупальцами стену и оказаться в пустом помещении. Для чего оно использовалось? Во время отсидок к Отто никто не приходил, адвокаты у него если и были, то казённые и работали спустя рукава, так что в подобных местах Октавиусу бывать не доводилось. Что же, всё когда-то происходит в первый раз. 

Гидра поняла, что её заметили, и теперь не было смысла скрываться, зато можно было оказать давление на преследуемых.   
\- Никогда не видела удирающих белок! - глумилась она, посылая очередную бомбу. - А что тебе остаётся? Твоя сила - в белках, но в окрестностях тюрьмы они почти не водятся, а если и придут тебе на помощь, то пройдёт ох как много времени. А без своих древесных крыс ты никто. Ты не можешь ко мне даже прикоснуться, ибо я пропитана ядом. Ты не можешь подойти. Ты можешь только бежать. Посмотрим, как долго ты сможешь бегать. Я загоню тебя в угол. Я прижму тебя. Лучше прекратим эту догонялки. Сдавайся, и я обещаю, что сохраню твою никчёмную хвостатую жизнь. А твой друг мне и вовсе без надобности. 

Надо ли уточнять, что пока Гидра трепалась, Дорин с Мёрдоком прочесали неплохое такое расстояние?

\- Она всегда так?.. - немножко кисло спросила Белочка.

\- Без понятия.

\- Впервые вижу... слышу кого-то, кто говорит больше, чем Дедпул, - совсем кисло заключила Белка.   
"Не видела удирающих белок! Да что она вообще в жизни тогда видела?"

\- Бомбы не бесконечны. Как они у неё кончатся...

\- Стоп-стоп-стоп, не хотите же вы сказать, что вы...

\- Просто беги.

Типпи-То уже прицеливалась к Гидре, но что-то ей подсказывало, что кусать эту вонючую особу - гиблое дело. А вот если на неё что-нибудь свалить...

Бомбы кончились и Гидра достала дротикострел, принявшись всаживать вслед Дорин и Мёрдоку отравленные иглы.   
\- От моих крошек вы не убежите! Сдавайся, Белка! Хуже будет! Ты мне нужна живой и по возможности с хвостом и лапами. И желательно в уме... хотя последним пунктом я могу и пренебречь. 

Отто не был следопытом, поэтому долго думал, куда делась Белка, если она вообще тут была. "Надо было не связываться с этим магнитным маньяком. Что мне мешало обратиться к Человеку-пауку? Я дебил!"   
Но теперь всё, что мог Октавиус, это продолжать крутить музыку на уже запущенной шарманке тюремного погрома, ибо бросать дело на половине пути смысла не было точно. 

\- Кончились! - воскликнула Дорин. - Дальше прямо, там есть укрытие, парковка, где можно... 

"...переодеться..."  
\- Не попадайся ей на дротики! И не лезь в драку! - Мердок рванул вперёд, в то время как Белочка ускакала куда-то вбок. 

"Вот и оно!" - подумала Типпи-То, ухмыльнувшись (как?!) и просияв. Свалить было нечего, но броситься на дротикострел и сбить ей весь прицел? Милое дело!

Что она, собственно, и сделала, застрекотав при этом во всю Ивановскую. После этого Дорин тут же развернулась обратно и помчалась на зов - там была её подруга, и она не отдаст её в руки этой сумасшедшей вонючки!

"О, чёрт", - подумал Мёрдок, добираясь до укрытия. Но дело есть дело. Маску на рожу - и только потом вперёд.

Гидра не поняла, откуда взялась белка, но в замешательстве она пребывала всего-ничего, и тут же принялась стряхивать её с дротикострела. Проблема в том, что белки не стряхиваются просто так.   
\- Да откуда ты взялась, зараза! Ненавижу весь этот зверинец! Белки - зло! 

Тем временем Октавиус услышал какой-то шум, доносящийся из одного коридора. Что же, это был единственный звук, и Отто, используя всю скорость, дарованную щупальцами, устремился на него. 

И пока мадам Гидра вербально выражала своё отношение к белкам и напрасно пыталась избавиться от Типпи-То, добежала до своей цели Дорин. После чего мигом ногой (раз уж те укрыты кроссовками и джинсами - голыми руками Белочка не рисковала) Гидра получила по рукам с расчётом на то, что дротикострел отправится в полёт. Куда-то.

Да, дротикострел улетел, однако Гидра была тёртым калачом, и тут же выхватила два десантных ножа с отстреливающимися лезвиями, смазанными всё тем же ядом.   
\- Не хочешь по-хорошему? Придётся с тобой грубо, - и ножи заплясали в руках наёмницы. 

Осьминог больше не сомневался, что выбрал правильный путь... и зря не сомневался, потому что сейчас он удалялся от Дорин, зато стремительно приближался к Сорвиголове. А ведь стоило прислушаться к беличьим воплям! Но кто и когда обращал внимание на белок, по крайней мере, пока они не вцепляются в физиономию. 

"Ой", - подумала Дорин, уворачиваясь и уходя от танца ножей. Впрочем, в танце достаточно лишь одной ошибки, чтобы повалить танцующего, и теперь Дорин высматривала таковую.

Небольшой проблемой являлось то, что было ОЧЕНЬ ТЕМНО.

Сорвиголова, наскоро напяливший маску и скинувший деловое шмотьё, стремительно приближался к Октавиусу. И, приблизившись, мысленно выругался.  
"Отлично. Осьминог. Пока я буду его молотить, Белку убьют. Проигнорируй меня. Проигнорируй," - и по стеночке Сорвиголова побежал к Белке. Оставалось надеяться только на везение.

Говорят, дуракам везёт. Что же, Сорвиголова мог смело записывать себя в их стройные ряды, потому что его мольбы были услышаны, и ему повезло - Осьминог промчался мимо в ночную даль. 

А может, дело было не в везении и не в том, что он дурак, а как раз наоборот - совсем недавно после неудачной стирки (простирнул с белым и тот пошёл розовыми пятнами, испоганив прочие вещи) он выкинул свой красный костюм с рожками и огромной надписью "DD" к чёртовой матери и теперь был облачён в черный а-ля "киношный ниндзя", только не такой пухлый, что ли... что в ситуации кромешной темноты было выгодным.

Тем временем Гидра решила сменить тактику боя (а заодно и слегка перевести дух) и выстрелила одним из лезвий. Правда, несколько мешала темнота, но расстояние было невелико, так что у неё были все шансы уязвить Белку. 

Где-то впереди звякнуло лезвие, промахнувшееся мимо Белочки. А с точки зрения девочки этот выстрел и был ошибкой Гидры - мадам снова получила ногой. По колену в этот раз. Гидра подпрыгнула, пропуская удар под собой, и в свою очередь попыталась достать Белку ударом ноги в голову. Белка ушла вниз, снова попытавшись врезать по Гидре ногами, как-то дико кувыркнувшись... в целом, промахиваться уже было некуда.

А Осьминог понял, что одурачил сам себя. Теперь он стоял среди каких-то машин в кромешной темноте. По другую сторону здания стихал бой - большая часть узников уже была во чреве вертолёта или просто утекла кто куда. В целом, Магнето ждал лишь Осьминога с грузом белок.   
\- И куда теперь? - он прислушался вновь. Вроде бы туда... сейчас он ни в чём не был уверен, но стоять на месте и чесать арбуз было неразумно. Что же, в этот раз Отто не ошибся с направлением. 

Сорвиголова подоспел, но Белка была в ближнем бою, и ему только и оставалось, что снова мысленно ругаться и просчитывать, как бы влезть нестандартно и не убить при этом Белочку. Просил ведь не вступать в бой!.. самоуверенная молодёжь...  
"Сзади Осьминог. Чешет сюда так, будто... ох, чёрт, ох, чёрт..."

Гидра, отброшенная ударом, поняла, что всё же в рукопашной она проигрывает мутанту. Однако выход подоспел сам собой в виде тихарящегося мужика в чёрном.   
"Завалю этого... без понятия, кто он такой, и у меня будет заложник - самый верный способ нажать на всяких героев!"   
И Гидра изменила цель, устремившись к Сорвиголове. 

Осьминог понял, что, по крайней мере, на этот раз выбрал маршрут который привёл его не на пустую автостоянку. Впереди двигались чьи-то тени. Сколько там людей? Двое? Трое? Больше? Кто они? Что делают? Придётся подойти - выдавать себя криками Отто не хотел. 

"Отлично, - подумал Мёрдок, изображая испуг раскрытого человека. - Она не ожидает, что её треснут тростью по голове. Просто прекрасно".  
Но он в свою очередь не ожидал, что Девочка-Белочка решит треснуть Гидру по голове (и частично шее) сзади в прыжке. А она ведь решила.

Осьминог был достаточно близко, чтобы видеть Сорвиголову и... какая-то фрау... да и чёрт с ней, наверняка местная узница или девочка Магнето (гений не потрудился захламлять голову запоминанием морд подручных лидера "Братства Мутантов"). Зато этого мужика в чёрном он точно не помнил среди "своих". И на Дорин, которую он пока не сумел рассмотреть, он точно не походил. Что же, кто не с нами, тот против нас. И щупальца Осьминога устремились к Сорвиголове, норовя вырубить его одной мощной атакой. 

Гидра прекрасно понимала, что такие как Белка - типы навязчивые, просто так не отвяжутся, и атака Белочки стала для неё предметом ожидаемым, что позволило ей уйти в сторону. Однако до Сорвиголовы было уже рукой подать. А уж рукой с зажатым ножом... 

...и получилась трагикомичная ситуация: Сорвиголова, вынужденный уйти от щупальца Осьминога, утёк; а вот Белочка, в "полёте феникса" пролетевшая мимо Гидры, врезалась прямо в щупальце, туда, где секунду назад был Сорвиголова.

Жизнь - смешная штука. Типпи-То прикрыла лапками мордочку от такого былинного отказа.

И так как Сорвиголове было тоже рукой подать до Гидры, он изящно треснул ей тростью по виску.

Гидра приняла удар трости на нож - раздался противный скрежет.   
\- Ты героя корчишь из себя? - прошипела Офелия. - Тогда ты покойник! - она пыталась оттолкнуть трость и вывести таким образом нападающего из равновесия. 

\- Я просто хороший парень, - негромко ответил ей Сорвиголова, хватая (хвала цельным геройским костюмам!) ту за запястье и в свою очередь пытаясь вывести Офелию из равновесия сам.

На его щупальце прилетел кто-то ещё. Кто? В потёмках Отто не понял, к тому же сейчас его занимал мужик в чёрном, поэтому он хлестанул щупальцем по этому некто да вновь потёк к Сорвиголове. 

Дорин вшибло в стену. Регенерация дала свой эффект, поэтому Белка тут же была на ногах... и как бы темно не было, а её глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и рассмотреть здоровый силуэт с характерными щупальцами было несложно...

\- Ах вот значит как?! - со слезами в голосе (было до такой степени обидно, что слёзы выступали сами собой и вызывали характерное чувство удушения) она бросилась на Осьминога - теперь ей была понятна расстановка и кто тут герой, а кто злодей.

"Ну как в плохом мексиканском сериале", - подумала Типпи-То, охраняя дротикомёт.

Мэтт и Офелия закружились, пытаясь повалить друг друга. И тут Сорвиголове пришлось испытать на себе последний козырь Гидры, тело которой и правда уже само стало чем-то вроде яда. Если отбросить высокий штиль, то в него просто-напросто плюнули. В лицо. Некультурно. Зато, если у тебя ядовитая слюна, очень эффективно. 

Мэтт отпрянул сам, поспешно вытирая слюну с кожи - было довольно больно и очень горячо. Да, рукавом, некультурно, зато быстро. И тут он услышал кое-что такое, что заставило его дать дёру в сторону.

\- Да что же такое! То ловишь сутками пауков, а сам попадаешься, то к тебе на щупальца люди сами лезут! Вам мёдом что ли намазано! - Отто пришлось развернуться к новой угрозе, размахивая щупальцами. 

Дорин Грин, пылая праведным... разочарованием? подобралась к одному из опорных щупалец Осьминога, ухватилась за него... и раскрутила учёного как вертушку, метнув того прямиком в Мадам Гидру. Слава инерции. Правда, случайно или специально ли?..

Рёв Осьминога стал отличным оповещением для Офелии, которая пропустила причудливый снаряд у себя над головой, и снова устремилась к Мэтту, смекнув, что ей противостоит пусть тренированный и опытный, но человек, и его она вполне в состоянии завалить. 

Отто же сумел затормозить используя щупальца, и устремился назад, крича:  
\- Ополоумела? Твой патрон, - он имел в виду Магнето, разумно решив, что мутант в таком месте может быть либо заключённым, либо один из шайки его нового босса, - сейчас уже улетит, пока мы друг друга пинаем! 

Мэтт "разбил" трость на нунчаки, также рассчитывая завалить Гидру с их помощью, не подпуская её к себе теперь на расстояние... так скажем, комфортного плевка.   
"Лицо придётся обработать, только чем?.. Что касается этих двоих... что же, логичный финал. Теперь мисс Грин с удовольствием поможет следствию".

Белочка не догоняла пока Осьминога, прицеливаясь к Гидре и учитывая её.  
\- Так это побег?! - сердито и немного визгливо воскликнула она. - Это побег и это _ты_ его организовал?!... это действительно побег?! - она завернула к Гидре - может, он нечаянно её щупальцем долбанёт! Наверняка ведь теперь дезориентирован.

\- А ты что ожидала? - горько и громко заметил Сорвиголова. - Злодей есть злодей.

Отто застыл, теперь, когда Белка сказала больше, чем пару слов, он осознал, кто пред ним.  
\- Дорин! - взревел он. - Какого чёрта ты на меня напала?! Я мог тебя убить, хотя пришёл спасти! 

Гидра смекнула, что дело оборачивается совсем-совсем нехорошо. К чёрту всех этих недозверей, героев, хороших парней. Своя шкура дороже, чем чей-то облезлый хвост. И она, что было скорости, кинулась туда, где рассчитывала найти автотранспорт - на тюремную стоянку. 

\- А ты меня и так попытался убить, спасибо! - слёзно-надрывно воскликнула Белочка.

\- Гидра уходит, - заметил Мёрдок, бросаясь за ней. Отлично. Теперь она сама поставила им спину, кто ж ей теперь виноват? Чуть нагонит, треснет нунчаком и всё - сложится.

Белка, впрочем, тоже не намеревалась дать ей уйти, отслеживая боковым зрением Октавиуса - мало ли какую подсечку щупальцем устроит. 

\- Я пытался убить?! - Отто вскипел праведным гневом и преградил путь Дорин. - Да я душу Магнето продал, чтобы тебя выручить! Кода твоя белка прибежала ко мне, а я прочитал газеты, то чуть с ума не сошёл при одной мысли о том, что тут с тобой могли сделать! Мы с Эриком Леншерром срыли это место под корень! И всё ради тебя, а ты ещё смеешь быть недовольной?! 

А Гидра решила, что самое время прибавить ходу. Не соврал Дум! Белка и правда в корешах у этого полоумного учёного ходит. И наверняка спит с ним. Пушистая подстилка! Подумалось, что у неё самой уже давно не было ничего такого... Злость заставила быстрее бежать кровь, и Гидра поддала ещё немного. 

\- А в стену меня святой дух врезал?! - сжала кулаки Белочка. - А мадам Гадюка или Гидра или кто она там?!.. а она откуда?! Она что, тоже с вами?! Вы... вы... - она вдруг затихла, чтобы вдруг выкрикнуть с утроенной громкостью и писком, - вы срыли под корень тюрьму, полную опасных мутантов, которым уже сам чёрт не враг и никакой срок не страшен?! Которые попытались меня убить уже просто когда я назвала своё имя?! И которые теперь под предводительством Магнето направятся в Нью-Йорк?!?! Ты с ума сошёл?! Вы с ума сошли?!?!

Мэтт пошёл ва-банк, метнув в шею той трость. Догнать? - слишком быстра, а когда в автомобиль сядет, то уедет, прямо по законам жанра.

Гидра пропустила над головой что-то свистящее. Что это? Да какая разница! Надо делать ноги, и делать их как можно быстрее! Пока это Осьминог точит лясы со своей Белкой, у неё есть шанс уйти. Как только они закончат упражняться в остроумии, Осьминог нагонит её в два счёта! И тогда... ох, Осьминог - не герой, он с ней цацкаться не станет! Руки-ноги оторвёт и местами поменяет... А вот и машина. Нет ключа! другая... тоже... Проклятые правильные мальчики! Ключ ей нужен! Ключ! 

\- Причём тут гады ползучие?! - обиделся Осьминог. - Я осьминог! Мне нет дела до змей! А те, кто работают в этом месте, страшнее любого мутанта! Тут же сплошные отморозки! Пересчитают тебе на допросах рёбра ногам и не поморщатся! Короче, - он хлестанул щупальцами, - ты будешь спасаться или нет? Магнето сейчас без нас улетит. А он мой новый патрон, между прочим. Я клятву подписал. И тебя он согласился спасать только потому, что ты тоже мутант, и он тебя хочет заполучить в "Братство"! И я теперь тоже мутантом считаюсь! 

...и... и он проиграл. Но нет! Гидра замялась около машин. Бинго! Подхватить трость и к ней! На счастье, не так уж далеко она и улетела, врезавшись в столб.

\- Мадам Гидра. Она. Эта тётка, - Дорин указала куда-то в пространство позади Осьминога. - Пыталась нас убить. Нас...  
"Мистер Мёрдок!.. Сорвиголова! - она знала, что это он. Слепых супергероев на свете не так уж и много. - Он сейчас там, борется с этой Гидрой! А наверху Магнето уводит мутантов, которые с радостью нападут на Нью-Йорк и убьют всех попавшихся людей, которые только им попадутся! Что мне делать?.."  
\- Что делать?.. - испуганно спросила она невесть у кого. 

Ответ подбежал с беличьим писком - маленький, серенький, которого Дорин с огромной радостью взяла на руки, счастливо обнимая.

Типпи-То принялась объяснять.

\- Так ты не нарочно меня ударил? - воскликнула Белочка, выслушав стрёкот. - И ты... всё это... туда... тут... на парковку! На парковку, и мы выйдем наружу!   
"Это надо остановить!"

Зачем Дорин потребовалось на парковку, Отто не мог понять.   
\- Лучше в вертолёт! - возразил он. - Скоро здесь будет армия и полиция! Магнето не сможет остановить их всех! А на вертушке мы улетим в два счёта!   
Подтверждая слова Октавиуса, в помещение стал проникать звук работающих винтов - Отто явно искали. 

Ну же! Ну же! Ключ! ключ! Ага! вот он, паршивец! В зажигании! Офелия, не церемонясь, раздолбила стекло, пролезла в салон. Спасена! Ах, бензина в этой колымаге мало! Но да ей только выбраться, а дальше... посмотрим.   
Разумеется, как всегда, когда это больше всего на свете нужно, двигатель не желал заводиться сразу.   
\- Давай! Давай! - Гидра терзала зажигание. 

Белочка всё равно поступила по-своему, побежав на парковку:  
\- На парковку, а из парковки наружу на улицу и куда угодно! Как мы тут выйдем из коридора? - она старалась звучать по-весёлому, но у неё не получалось. На душе было паршиво.  
А Типпи-То продолжала рассказ.

Сорвиголова добрался и ломился в машину к Гидре, как заправский маньяк. Прикрывая лицо при этом.

Отто понял, что спорить с Белкой нет ни времени, ни желания. Поэтому он протянул ей щупальце:  
\- Хватайся! Я помню, куда бежать! Домчу вмиг! 

\- Отвяжись от меня! - Гидра пыталась достать Мэтта ножом и одновременно убедить мотор работать. Второе, всё же, получилось. Первое выходило как-то не очень. Ну и плевать! Кстати, а это мысль! И Офелия плюнула в Мэтта ещё разок, вдавливая педаль газа. 

Дорин, улыбнувшись, ухватилась за предоставленное щупальце.  
\- [Ты уверена, что он случайно?] - спросила она у Типпи-То.  
\- [Абсолютно! Что, впрочем, не отменяет того, что он натворил кучу дел и вообще тебе явно ведь не нравится, как он добыл ту машину!] - ответила белка.   
\- [Не нравится. Видимо... видимо, всё же...]  
Было очень обидно.

Мэтт был готов к плевку, и на сей раз его кожа не получила урона, но машина дала старт, и Сорвиголове только и оставалось, что упасть на бетон и начать чертыхаться. Нет, не догнать. Хотя колымагу она угнала... скажем так, непрезентабельную.

Отто нёсся на всех парах на автостоянку, и выскочил туда ровно в ту секунду, когда за воротами мелькнули огни отбывающей машины.   
\- Мы на месте! - он сгрузил Белку. 

А Гидра была счастлива, как никогда в жизни. Белку она ещё изловит. А пока стоит отступить. И продумать новый план. А сейчас - вперёд на всех парах, пока в баке не кончится бензин. 

\- Ушла! - воскликнула Белка, провожая огни взглядом с весьма удрученным видом. - Мистер... Сорвиголова! Мистер!..

Сорвиголова уже успел понять, что они здесь. Белка, Осьминог. Оба вроде в сознании. Что же, значит, не финал между этими двумя?

"И что она в нём нашла?" - думал он.  
\- Здесь, - он вышел к ним, готовый к бою на всякий случай.

\- Гидра ушла. В тюрьме побег. Меня... меня спасают. Давайте с нами! - воскликнула она, протягивая руку Мёрдоку. 

Тот потерял всякую надежду на легальное решение проблемы. 

\- Э... его я взять не могу, - Осьминог тоже подобрался. Сорвиголова? О, это опасный тип! - Магнето не потерпит у себя на борту супергероя! 

\- Что же, тогда мисс Белка тоже явно не проходит его фейс-контроль, - с ухмылкой парировал Сорвиголова.

\- Она проходит. Она мутант, я на это и давил при встрече со стариком, - Отто даже подбоченился, дабы показать, какой он умница. 

\- Она супергерой и мутант, как и я. Так что между нами небольшая разница, - с лица Сорвиголовы не сходила ухмылка. Ох, злодеи. Как же вы любите противоречить сами себе. - Я не знаю, зачем тебе нужна мисс Белка...

\- "Девочка-Белочка", пожалуйста.

\- ...но твоя заинтересованность в ней весьма подозрительна. Учитывая, что ты её практически похоронил - если ты на это и рассчитывал, то тебе удалось, поздравляю, можешь её оставить.

"Теперь ещё и Магнето с его кодлой и побег из тюрьмы. Как-то эти карты совсем не сходятся. Давай, начни разбалтывать свой злодейский план. Ты же хочешь похвастаться, я знаю".

Отто смутился - он и сам не мог сказать, с чего вдруг принимает в судьбе Белки такое участие.   
\- А, какая разница! Я здесь, я спасаю Белочку от тюремного произвола! Я тут побывал один раз, и мне этого на всю жизнь хватило! Всё, хватит точить лясы - Магнето сейчас улетит! - и Осьминог принялся ломать крышу, намереваясь попасть под огни вертолёта. 

"...это и есть хитрый злодейский план?" - Мёрдок не мог поверить своим ушам.

\- Есть же дверь... - как-то растерянно указала Белочка на выход.

Осьминог посмотрел в указанную Дорин сторону, выдал по-немецки что-то трёхэтажное и погнал туда.  
\- Эй! Эй! - он начал размахивать щупальцами и руками, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание. 

Сорвиголова с Белочкой (и Типпи-То!) выбежали за ним. Белочка встревоженно взглянула на Мэтта, а затем разочарованно вздохнула, понимая, что геройского переглядывания не получится.

Их заметили. Вертолёт несколько снизился - сбросили трап.   
\- Давайте! Вы первыми! - Осьминог размахивал руками.   
"Если этого идиота убьют, будет виноват сам", - решил Отто, кинув взгляд на Сорвиголову. 

Сорвиголова пропустил Дорин с Типпи-То вперёд. Сам, оставаясь начеку, последовал за ней.  
"В какую же неприятную историю ты попала, девочка. Теперь - выяснить обстановку и допросить Осьминога. И я пойму больше".

Убедившись, что белки и герой попали вовнутрь, Отто проник в вертолёт сам. На его спутника никто не обратил внимания - сейчас салон больше напоминал утренний автобус, и какой-то хрен в маске не привлекал внимания, благо среди мутантов и не такие эксцентрики попадались. Магнето лишь кивнул Отто, поприветствовал Дорин (её было легко узнать) и дал команду улетать.   
Баб, что пытались бить Белку, в вертолёте не было.   
А вот обладательница жёлтых глаз присутствовала.   
Впрочем, это погоды не делало.   
Машина набирала высоту. 


	10. Часть 10, в которой Дедпул и Девушка-Тор знакомятся

Тарина знала, что злиться – нехорошо, что это портит лицо, нарушает правильную работу внутренних органов, и вообще... нехорошо! Но не злиться она не могла. До сих пор в ушах стояли обидные слова, сказанные начальством в напутствие: «И будете уходить, не забудьте забрать зубную щётку и коробочку с презервативами». Тарина ответила на это решительно: «У меня нет такой коробочки!» И услышала в ответ: «Жаль... жаль, что вы так и не поняли: в нашем деле самое важное – хорошая защита!» После такой скабрезности она едва не выкатилась из штаб-квартиры Инициативы, решив, что раз её не оценили и посмеялись, то она больше никогда не вернётся к этим неудачникам.

Самое скверное, что на её друзей-соратников она тоже злилась, хотя вот они-то как раз не сделали ей ничего плохого и даже пытались поддержать. Злилась без причины и повода, и всё лишь потому, что её терзала злоба на вскормившую её организацию, так как её не стали упрашивать остаться, а фактически вышибли вон.

Башню Фиска найти было несложно, все документы у неё тут же приняли, да и сам миллиардер оказался на месте. Ждал. И Тарине показалось, что он ждёт не только её. Почему? Она не знала да и не хотела над этим задумываться. Он занятой человек, который может ждать каких угодно новостей, и она, отныне его помощница, должна помогать ему экономить время, а не тратить. Поэтому сейчас только о деле. Ничего лишнего.

Амбал улыбнулся, приветливо раскинул руки, завидя Тару Олсон.

\- Проходи, присаживайся! Надеюсь, что у тебя там, на прошлой работе, всё прошло гладко? – хозяин башни источал радушие.

\- Ох, если бы, - Тарина хотела излить ему слёзы, но вспомнила, что теперь у них только деловые отношения, и поэтому добавила несколько поспешно: - Я готова помогать вам. Лишь скажите, что делать, и...

\- Для начала я хочу представить твоего напарника, - и Фиск нажал кнопку вызова.

Дверь раскрылась как по заказу.

Дедпул любил появляться с помпой, фанфарами, и взрывами. Он вообще любил взрывы и фейерверки - никогда не упускал возможности поучаствовать в хорошем салюте. Иногда в качестве снаряда, но тут уж как повезёт. Но здесь... обустраивать отличный выход для... для вот этого вот...

{Надеюсь, нас не стошнит. Угх.}

"Да ладно, это не самое страшное, что могло бы с нами случиться! Согласились, так уже согласились! Это большие деньги! И костюм!"

[Но такое в качестве напарника... да даже у Бэ...]

"Тсс! Не упоминай всуе! Ты представляешь на ней короткие шортики и плащик? Брр! Лучше пусть это будут вещи для мальчика!"

Пришлось ограничиться цветной дуделкой и самодельной хлопушкой с бумажками, с которыми он и вышел. Притом вышел в своём костюме и в маске, так как его смокинг ещё не был готов. С дизайном только-только разобрались, можно сказать.

\- Я Дедпул! - не принялся особенно расшаркиваться он. - Наёмник. Супергерой. Офигительно крут. Не женат. Но это не намёк, мы на работе, так что без интима, - он указал пальцем в сторону Тарины, что было, разумеется, невежливо... но для чего нам тогда нужен указательный палец, если им не указывать? - Люблю такосы и чимичанги и клёвые комиксы, так что если угостишь, я всегда готов! А в столовке есть мексиканская еда? А тут вообще есть столовка? Я не помню тут столовки, по контракту там было... а, куда я его дел?! - он отшвырнул использованную хлопушку в сторону, забыв про неё, и принялся потирать затылок.

Тарина была наслышана о Дедпуле, о его выходках и тяге к цирковым эффектам. Так что реакция её была предсказуема и понятна. Пока Дедпул представлялся, она запустила руку в сумочку, вытащила зеркальце, которое обернулось Молотом, и ещё через мгновение пред Амбалом и Дедпулом предстала грозная повелительница халявного электричества.

\- Мистер Фиск! Спасайтесь! Я разберусь с ним! Это опасный человек! - Она подняла молот, намереваясь атаковать.

\- Эй, да ты, смотрю, вспыльчивая штучка, кидающаяся на всех подряд и сшибающая башки без суда и следствия! - восторженно воскликнул Дедпул, выдавая широкую лыбу под маской. - Мы сработаемся!

\- Успокойся, Тарина, - Амбал понял, почему "Инициатива" творит так много разрушений. Странно что в последний раз они с подачи Тарины ограничились только сиротским приютом. Могли бы под горячую руку и пол-улицы снести. - Этот "опасный человек" - мой новый помощник и твой напарник. Прошу любить и жаловать - Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон! И поверь, твоё мнение о нём сформировано под давлением стереотипов и ложных обвинений. А теперь поздоровайтесь друг с другом, пожмите руки и улыбнитесь. И, Уэйд, сними маску. Честному человеку незачем скрывать лицо.

\- Снять маску? - нахмурился наёмник, скрещивая руки. - Эй, я ведь супергерой! Зачем мне снимать маску? Маска - это символ! Это моё лицо! Если я буду без маски, то любой мимопроходящий хрен, хоть чуть-чуть похожий на меня, сможет забрать мою личность и всю мою крутость и подставлять меня то тут, то там, я же не блондиночка с сиськами, чтобы меня без маски запоминали! Героям нужна эмблема! Торговый символ! То, что клёво будет смотреться на коллекционных фигурках! А я герой!

Всё, сказанное Дедпулом и Фиском заставило Тарину помрачнеть, покраснеть и едва не заскрипеть зубами. Ей придётся работать... с... с... с... И похоже фразу Дедпула про "блондиночку с сиськами" она пропустила мимо ушей или не приняла на свой счёт.

Амбал решил, что пока не стоит муссировать вопрос насчёт маски. Не суть это и важно. И, может, оно и к лучшему. А вот Тарина - с ней надо было что-то делать.

\- Тара! Опусти молот. Здесь нет художников - не надо позировать. И впредь я запрещаю использовать оружие или суперспособности без моего на то разрешения. Филантропия не терпит скорых решений и насилия.

\- Эй, а адово дристать после похода по мексиканским забегаловкам тоже нельзя? Это суперспособность! Никто, кроме супер-людей, не выдержит Великого Похода Специй и Соусов! - воскликнул Дедпул.

[Это была довольно грязная шутка]

"То ли ещё будет!"

Тара стояла и не знала, что ей сказать и как реагировать. Молот, впрочем, она опустила. Но этим пока её действия и ограничивались.

\- Уэйд! Следи за манерами! Здесь же девушка! - голос Фиска, впрочем, не был ни грозен ни даже строг. - Тара, я полагаю, ты как истинное воплощение справедливости найдёшь в себе силы и сделаешь скидку на некоторую эксцентричность своего напарника. Но да все герои эксцентричны. Без этого в таком бизнесе никак. Не так ли?

\- А что я такого сказал? Фиск, она же из Асгарда, её выковывали в кузне! Туалеты типа "деревенский сортир" снаружи, куча потных небритых мужиков и волосатые женские ноги и подмышки воительниц, ура! - вскинул руки вверх Дедпул, подходя ближе к Тарине. - Кровь богу крови! Да, у женщин вообще каждый месяц баталии похлеще Великих Походов, скорее там уже Великий Потоп... вот уж не завидую, я и то за свою маску вечно пекусь, не подтечёт ли, а уж в трусах... общая тема! Вот так и завязывается дружба! - он с хлопком стащил с одной руки перчатку и протянул обнаженную руку Тарине. - Верно, напарник?..

\- Я не буду работать с этим хамом, - Тара демонстративно убрала руку за спину.

\- Будешь! или ты думаешь, что помощь ближнему осуществляется в белых перчаточках? Во время визита в любой детский дом в тебя могут запустить гнилым овощем не ради зла, а лишь смеха ради. А уж когда выступаешь перед толпой, будь готов к скабрезностям. И если убирать руки за спину всякий раз, как что-то не нравится, дело поедет под гору. Я не просто так выбрал вас напарниками. Ты научишь Уилсона быть супергероем. Таким, каких любят в народе. Плюс манеры и всё такое. А Уилсон научит тебя быть терпеливой и видеть в жизни не только фасад. Внутреннее содержимое бывает порой весьма интересно. К тому же вам придётся выполнять работу и моих телохранителей тоже. А я не хочу, чтобы люди, прикрывающие мою спину, тонули в склоках. Так ты подашь Дедпулу руку? Как напарнику и герою? - голос Фиска стал куда строже и даже в чём-то грозным.

"Да-да-да, давай быстрее, я уже задолбался стоять тут как на паперти и руку на весу держать!"

[Но стоит признать, что эти шутки были реально несмешные.]

"А я и не шутил!"

\- Может быть, я тоже хочу клёвую бороду, - как-то мрачно заметил он сам себе. - И волосы в подмышках. А тут сразу "хам", "хам"... - он поддал "важности" в голос. - Между прочим, это естественно! В смысле волосы. И кровь. И мясо. И гнилые овощи. А что, разве у нас Великие Феминистки Америки уже не борются за волосатые ноги в журналах мод? Или я всё пропустил? - он принялся вертеть головой из стороны в сторону.

[У тебя какой-то план в её отношении?]

{Шокирующий фактор! Мы будем в мясорубке рубить её крохотные мозги, а потом убьём!}

"А может, она сама себя убьёт!"

[Мы не выслуживаемся перед Фиском?]

"Мы веселимся!"

Тара выслушала Фиска, покусала губки, затем превратилась назад, помялась и пожала руку Дедпулу.

\- Приятно иметь дело с таким... своеобразным человеком, - выдавила она, слегка позеленев.

[Нас только что политкорректно обозвали полнейшим психом]

\- Приятно иметь дело с радикальным идеалом! - очень мило воскликнул Дедпул в ответ.

\- Вот и славно! - Фиск хотел что-то добавить, но в этот момент ему пришло сообщение с пометкой "срочно и важно". Докладывали его люди, которые наблюдали за тюрьмой для подследственных мутантов. Фиск поспешил поставить защиту, сказав, что дело срочное и конфиденциальное. И всё равно в разговоре ограничивался общими фразами, так что умей Дедпул и Тарина читать по губам, они бы всё равно ничего бы не поняли. По всему выходило, что с одной стороны дело пошло наперекосяк, а с другой... С другой оно было ох как на руку Фиску! Отдав кое-какие распоряжения, Амбал снял защиту.

\- На сегодня будем считать нашу встречу оконченной. Тара, можешь идти. Возьмёшь документы, поставишь где надо подписи и можешь заниматься устройством быта. О деньгах не думай - компания заплатит. А тебя, Уэйд, я попрошу остаться. Что до завтрашнего дня, мы с вами поедем на телевидение. И там я вас представлю городу и миру. Поэтому всем быть как огурчикам!

Дедпул принялся насвистывать заглавную тему из "Семнадцати мгновений весны" и надел перчатку обратно.

Тара издала то ли вздох облегчения, то ли шипение и пулей вылетела из кабинета Амбала.

Амбал выждал, пока Тара удалится и рассмеялся.

\- Дедпул, и всё же прошу, не доводи Тарину больше, - он вытер слёзы с глаз. - А то она город с лица земли сотрёт, и нам будет негде работать.

\- А, да брось, неужели у самого-то Фиска не заваляется какой-нибудь базуки, чтобы её пум!.. и всё! А классную речь ты задвинул про фасад и внутреннее содержание! Я прям аж прослезился. Следующее амплуа безнадёжного ракового больного, я полагаю, и трагичная мина "О, я не хотел", когда ей под каблуки вывалятся мои кишки? Да, это хорошая идея, но... я так понимаю, теперь мы займёмся таинственными теневыми ночными делишками, - он потёр руки.

{Он прям как Бэ...}

"Не поминай всуе! Но да, как Бэ! Только наоборот! И без мальчишки в штанишках".

\- Да, будут ночные дела. Один из моих агентов провалился, судя по всему. Я подожду от него доклада в течение часа... Ага, вот и доклад, - Фиск заметил, как замигал сигнал связи с Гидрой по особому каналу. - Да, слушаю. Что там у тебя творится?

\- Амбал, Магнето и его мальчики вывернули тюрьму наизнанку. С ними был Осьминог. Не знаю, откуда он взялся. Мне пришлось отступить, но это временно.

\- Где Белка?!

\- Не могу знать. Возможно, они забрали её с собой.

Что? Белка ушла к Магнето? В её союз с Осьминогом и то верилось с трудом, а тут... с другой стороны...

\- Понятно. Пока сиди тихо, я пришлю к тебе напарника. Где ты сможешь с ним встретиться?

\- Я работаю одна...

\- Одна ты будешь сидеть на королевской табуретке, когда сделаешь работу! - на том конце провода явно прикусили язык. - Место встречи?!

\- Есть один притон, - она назвала адрес.

\- Прекрасно! Мой человек скажет: "Я от дядюшки Вилли".

\- Принято.

Амбал отключил связь.

\- Дедпул, ты отправишься по этому адресу. Скажешь эту фразу. И отправишь Мадам Гидру на небеса или в ад. Это уж как получится.

Дедпул к этому моменту уже откровенно ржал от кодовой фразы и даже пару раз неприлично хрюкнул. Впрочем, он довольно быстро переметнулся в ту крошечную стабильность, что у него уже была:

\- Ты обещал этой гадюке трон? Ха, странно, что она не затребовала волосатого когтистого коротышку в качестве принца-лягушки! - воскликнул он, подходя к окну. - Осьминог! Осьминог, как удивительно! Я думал, он сдох! Что же, пришла пора попрощаться с Братством Мутантов и устроить в их честь минуту молчания. Магнето уже официально получает свою дозу пушистой беличьей ми-ми-ми терапии с промывкой мозгов в стиле "надо любить всех людей". Она сбежала, Фиск, сбежала, как я и говорил.

"Если я говорил".

\- И это мне только на руку, - Фиск откинулся в кресле. - И далеко не убежит. Но это моя головная боль. А твоя - Гидра. Гидра подвела меня. А я не терплю, когда меня подводят. И теперь уже не важно, что она там затребовал с меня, равно как и со всех остальных, - Амбал отметил, что излишняя догадливость Дедпула ему не нравится.

\- Имей в виду, Фиск, у Осьминога на меня зуб, я в него в прошлую нашу встречу всадил пару рожков, а ты же знаешь этих психов - видят цель отмщения и у них крыша едет! Всё, целую, жди к завтраку! - он выскочил в окно. Можно было даже пафосно написать, что "в ночь".

\- Зуб? Что же, спасибо за ценную информацию, - хмыкнул Фиск тихо-тихо. Он любил ценную информацию в отношении опасных типов. Особенно, если она поступала от таких типов.

Дедпул же с радостным видом стремился к своей цели, довольный жизнью и сложившейся ситуацией. В конце концов, Фиск умел воспользоваться ценной информацией. И кто знает, может то, что Амбал придумает, будет весёлым.


	11. Часть 11, в которой доверяют козе капусту

Вертолёт приземлился не у особняка Магнето, а где-то в лесу на полянке, видимо, повелитель магнитных полей не хотел привлекать внимание к своему логову, что, без сомнения, имело смысл.

Подождав, пока все покинут вертушку, он взлетел метра на три и толкнул небольшую речужку: мы теперь вместе, гнездо пыток и унижений стёрто с лица земли, всем готов кров и стол, раненые получат помощь, опасные ошейники с бывших узников снимем, а после надерём задницы всем нашим врагам. Бла-бла-бла. В общем, народу понравилось, кто-то даже аплодировал. После чего Магнето приказал отставить все разговоры и вести себя как можно тише. Желающих спорить не нашлось - час был ночной, все устали, были голодны и толком пока не распробовали свободу на вкус. Мутанты выстроились в короткую колонну, над которой парил Магнето, а вокруг шныряли разведчики, высматривая возможные опасности. Вертолёт куда-то улетел (и через какое-то время его благополучно разбили). А колонна без особых приключений приближалась к убежищу Магнето.

Отто речь нового босса прослушал вполуха. Меньше всего ему хотелось кому-то что-то надирать. У него кровоточили раны, кружилась голова, во рту стоял мерзкий металлический привкус, к тому же из головы не шла мысль, что он так и не перезарядил контейнеры с газом в щупальцах, не подзарядил аккумуляторы лазеров, да и вообще, надо было привести свои механические руки в порядок. К тому же он не знал, что и думать по поводу своих поступков. С одной стороны, всё было хорошо и правильно. Вот Дорин. Она живая и здоровая. Среди своих - мутантов. Магнето не даст её в обиду. С другой... С другой, Магнето - маньяк. Она - в заднице с его подачи. И вообще... вообще... Что "вообще"? Всё, все мысли потом. Придут, отдохнут, и тогда... тогда... Отто понял, что ему хочется материться. Долго. Громко. И смачно. Пожалуй, не будь рядом Дорин, он бы это сделал. И почему Дорин для него так важна? Опять вопрос без ответа. К желанию материться прибавилось желание кого-нибудь убить.

К несчастью для Октавиуса ближайшим кандидатом на убийство была как раз бедная Дорин, которая металась между Осьминогом и Сорвиголовой, не понимая, почему последний шарахается от неё, как от чего-то одновременно страшного и мерзкого. Она задавала молчаливые вопросы жестами и выражениями лица им обоим, но если Октавиус просто её игнорировал, то Сорвиголова ещё и удирал, уткнувшись носом в какой-то листик. Так что после пары попыток как-то ему помочь Сорвиголову пришлось оставить и ковылять уже исключительно рядом с Отто.

А бедному адвокату было действительно очень плохо. Нестабильный в движении вертолёт, на борту около полсотни душ, расстояние между душами невелико. И все со своими выделениями, особенно чёртова Белка, которую одну и не оставишь теперь. Полёт для Мёрдока прошел с молитвами и уткнувшись в стенку, потому что когда тебя рвёт - это неприятно, а если это привлекает ненужное внимание, то становится неприятно вдвойне.

Так что теперь Сорвиголова шёл по здоровой такой синусоиде, стараясь особенно ни к кому не подходить и дыша в листочек.

Отто чувствовал, что Белка ищет внимания, но сейчас он испытывал... страх? Отто поморщился. Признать, что тебе боязно - это всегда неприятно. Особенно, когда привык мнить себя крутым и жутким осьминогом. К тому же этот чёртов Сорвиголова... Сорвиголова, равно как и сорвирукиноги вместе с сорвищупальца, будет ему, если Магнето прознает, что с подачи Отто в его логово проник супергерой. И какого чёрта он позволил ему лететь? Почему не пришиб щупальцами? Опять вопросы! Опять! Октавиуса качнуло от всех этих мыслей да и от потери крови тоже. Почему эта коза с кувалдой не могла повременить недельку-другую? Хренова инициативная школьница. Пороли её мало.

Одним словом, чем больше двигалась колонна, тем больше это превращалось в пытку для Октавиуса. К счастью, всё плохое однажды заканчивается. Впереди замаячили огни особняка.

\- Раненые-больные сюда! - послышался чей-то голос.

\- Кому жрать? - это с другой стороны.

Колонна начала рассыпаться. Отто поспешил туда, где предлагали медицинскую помощь. Оставалось надеяться, что Белка отклеится сама, желая поесть. Лечиться ей было, в общем-то, незачем.

Дорин не чувствовала голода - дурные эмоции захватили её желудок, но действительно отклеилась... просто оставшись на месте по сути. Мимо неё проковылял Мёрдок, которого, едва ли он сблизился с ней, тотчас же ухватил желудочный спазм. Так что адвокат старался ковылять быстрее. Нет, конечно, ему бы просто отлежаться, и медицинская помощь ему не то, что бы обязательна... но там Осьминог. А у него были вопросы к Осьминогу, и он рассчитывал попасть к тому в соседи по койке. К тому же туда не пойдёт Белка!

В общем, бедная растерянная Дорин так и осталась стоять, отстранёно наблюдая за суетящимися мутантами.

\- [Мы в безопасности. Приободрись. Никто никуда сейчас не пойдёт], - прострекотала сидящая у девушки на плече Типпи-То.

\- [Почему они со мной не разговаривают?]

\- [Мы их ещё прижмём! Мы все устали. Мистеру Сорвиголове явно плохо.]

\- [Я могла бы им помочь...]

\- [Дорин, они мужчины! Они ненавидят, когда им помогают! И любят помогать, а то и делать за тебя что-то сами! Они все такие!]

Осьминога и ещё десяток других мутантов в основном с переломами, полученными во время обрушений конструкций, а также огнестрельными и осколочными ранениями, отправили в дом, где была большая комната, совмещавшая в себе и палату, и аптечный пункт, и даже небольшую операционную. Возможно, это было и не очень правильно, но всё лучше, чем палаточный лагерь в лесу. По крайней мере, здесь не было дефицита воды, света и прочих приятных мелочей.

Какая-то мутантка заставила Октавиуса раздеться и принялась сноровисто его перевязывать. После чего отправили прочь, убедившись, что Осьминог может ходить.

\- Комнату сам найдёшь! – напутствовали, переходя к следующему. Мда, докторская степень Осьминога здесь явно никого не впечатляла. Отто вышел, пошатываясь, в коридор и привалился к стенке. Идти куда-либо не хотелось. Хотелось заснуть прямо здесь, на полу, как последнему бродяге.

Магнето же тем временем цепким взглядом поискал тех, кто с ошейниками (их уже вовсю снимали и извлекали взрывчатку и детали, явно намереваясь слепить бомбы для терактов). И его взгляд нащупал что-то очень негуманоидное, молодое, женского пола. То, что нужно. Дождавшись, пока с неё снимут ошейник, он подозвал её к себе.

\- Как тебя зовут, дитя?

\- Тали.

\- Тали? Прекрасно. У меня есть для тебя поручение.

\- Вот так сразу? Я ещё не поела...

\- Поешь. А теперь слушай внимательно. Среди мутантов есть девочка с беличьим хвостом...

\- Знаю, мы были в одной камере.

\- Тем лучше. Тебе надо... присмотреть за ней. И если увидишь что-то... нехорошее с её стороны, бить тревогу.

\- Шпионить за сестрой-мутантом?

\- Шпионить? О, нет! Приглядывать ради всеобщей безопасности. А теперь ступай. И помни. Ты теперь в «Братстве». А «Братство» не терпит халтурной работы и провалов.

\- Я думала тут война, а не ювелирка.

\- Оптимизм и чувство юмора тебе пригодятся. Ступай.

Магнето пошёл по своим делам, а Тали... Тали пошла искать Белочку.

"Ну, дедуля! Ну, погоди!", - думала она. И имела подобное право - Магнето и правда приходился ей дедулей, пусть сам и не подозревал об этом. Что же, жизнь полна сюрпризов. И мутантка Тали, известная также как Ноктюрн, очень хорошо это знала.

Сорвиголова воспользовался своей возможностью "подглядывать", не выдавая себя и вообще не поворачивая головы. Так что обработку Октавиуса разобрал в максимально нужных ему деталях, подтвердив для себя тем самым слова Белочки. И они оказались правдой. Даже про четыре ранения.

"Он рассказал ей про четыре пули в себе. Вопрос - зачем?.."

На самом деле вопросов было куда больше. Но вот Осьминога выпинали, обломав Мёрдоку план отлежаться. Пришлось применять план Б: слямзить хирургическую одноразовую маску; запихнуть туда листочек, выручивший его во время похода; нацепить на себя и направиться за Осьминогом.

Наверняка он выглядел очень по-дурацки в своём черном костюме, закрывающем глаза, и в маске, но сейчас не до эстетики.

"Буду представляться как ниндзя-хирург".

Подойдя к Осьминогу, он хотел начать допрос с какой-нибудь едкой и пафосной фразы, но в самый ненужный момент спазм снова решил пнуть его в живот, поэтому получилось что-то вроде отрыжки, после которой Мёрдок тут же прикрыл рот.

"Чёрт".

И прислонился к стенке около Осьминога.

С Белочки довольно скоро стащили ошейник, но выслушивать её "спасибо" не пожелали, только сильнее ранив и так морально подавленную девушку. Поэтому она поступила как белка - повернулась к лесу, выбрала себе дерево побольше и посимпатичнее и ловко вскарабкалась на него вместе с Типпи-То, устраиваясь на толстых ветвях среди листвы.

И не так-то просто было её заметить на высоте, хотя она и не преследовала цель спрятаться.

\- [Может, сбежим?] - с хитрецой спросила Дорин, откапывая в себе оставшийся оптимизм.

\- [С ума сошла! На голодный желудок! По темноте! Мы не заблудимся и от голода не умрём, но тебе убегать лучше, поев горячего!]

\- [Ты прямо как моя мама], - Дорин хихикнула.

\- [К тому же чуть они очухаются, и за тобой будет погоня. А вернёмся мы в город, и тебя будут ловить.]

\- [Надеюсь, нам не придётся вечность жить в лесу...]

\- [Ну, это не такой уж и плохой вариант! Может, мы даже уговорим твою маму сюда переселиться!]

\- [Но точно не в этот, тут слишком близко от «Братства Мутантов». Частные владения! Как думаешь, здесь есть наши?]

\- [Мы сможем узнать только утром. Если есть, то это хорошо - скучно точно не будет!]

\- [Но сначала... сначала мы должны остановить их нападение на Нью-Йорк. А они его точно запланируют. Только... только я не знаю, как]

\- [Забей, - Типпи-То явно понабралась людского жаргона. - Утро вечера мудренее. Завтра идея придёт сама.]

Отто было уже начхать на то, кто там и где прислоняется. Вроде как его не трогают, и слава всем богам, сколько бы их не расплодилось. Что до Сорвиголовы, то на него Осьминогу сейчас было чихать отдельное. Да и вообще в нём боролись несколько желаний. Убивать, оставшееся ещё с ночного похода через лес. Найти Дорин. И ни в коем случае не встречаться с Дорин. А ещё хотелось всё же где-то прилечь.

Убивать было некого.

Дорин... Ну да, Дорин. Оставалось надеяться, что она не оторвёт ему ночью щупальца. Ну так... в качестве большой беличьей благодарности.

А вот спать... Что там ему сказали про комнату? Отто отклеился от стены и, спросив кого-то, пошёл в указанную сторону. Выходило, что под особнячком был ещё один большой подземный этаж, где, в основном, народ и спал. Что же, спустимся на минус первый этаж. Что Осьминог и поспешил сделать.

Ноктюрн поспрашивала народ, видел ли кто Белку. Ей ткнули пальцами в десять разных сторон. Что же, всё как всегда. Но по всему выходило, что в доме её нет. Ошейник с неё сняли - это она выяснила. У столов с хавчиком её нет. А куда бы она дела свой пушистый хвост, будь она белкой? - на дерево! На какое? - желательно, с самой пушистой кроной. Пользуясь тем, что она прекрасно видела в темноте и превосходно карабкалась по разным поверхностям, Талия быстро принялась обшаривать деревья. Ага, кажется, вот там что-то есть. Точно есть - слишком большое для обычной белки. И девушка, разувшись, сноровисто полезла по стволу вверх, не особо скрываясь.

Сорвиголова шёл за Осьминогом как тень. Ну, если бы тени всегда шли по синусоиде, тогда точно как тень.

Внимания на него особенно никто не обращал. Осьминога в покое он не намеревался оставлять. Но и болтать, когда вокруг народ - тоже.

\- [Никакого покоя!] - возмущённо воскликнула Типпи-То, и они с Белочкой перепрыгнули на соседнее дерево. Визитеры им были не нужны. Да и по габаритам это явно были не те, кого они хотели бы видеть.

\- Постой! - крикнула Тали, перепрыгивая следом и прилипая к стволу. - Белка! Поговорить надо!

\- Не надо! - огрызнулась Белочка, меняя деревья и стремясь забраться выше и выше. - Не надо!

\- Да стой ты! Я не такая проворная! Ну, прости, что не помогла тебе в камере! Ты и одна неплохо уложила этих двоих. Да остановись же! У меня для тебя важная инфа есть! - Талия подумала, что отсутствие практики в лесном паркуре - есть большое упущение в её жизни. Что же, теперь она заполняет этот пробел. Оставалось надеяться, что плоды этого заполнения будут хоть чуточку съедобны.

Белочка приостановилась, повиснув на одной из веток, но явно намереваясь прыгать дальше, если к ней подберутся ближе.

\- А это ты?..

"В камере она звучала как-то... таинственнее..."

\- Нет, я мама римская, - Тали запыхалась, но всё же заставила себя забраться по стволу повыше. - Белка, Магнето меня к тебе приставил шпионить, но выбрал немного не того мутанта. Меня зовут Талия Джозефина Вагнер. Можешь звать меня Ти-Джей. А так меня ещё Ноктюрн кличут. Возможно, ты обо мне слышала. Потому что я о твоих подвигах имею представление. Врут - не врут, не знаю. Но знаю, что ты человек хороший. И верить тебе можно. Мне тоже можно верить. Ну да, себя не похвалишь - никто не похвалит.

Белка нахмурилась и перепрыгнула на соседнюю ветку, когда Ноктюрн подобралась ближе, но дальше не убегала.

\- Подвигах?.. у меня особо нет подвигов. А зачем Магнето за мной шпионить?.. как будто я тут убегу или что-то сделаю, - она не могла определиться, льстило ли ей это или нет. - А меня зовут Дорин Грин.

И больше она не знала, что сказать.

\- Дед считает, что сделаешь, - Тали повисла вниз головой на хвосте, который у неё изрядно вытягивался, зацепившись им за одну из толстых веток. - У него от старости паранойя шкалит. А подвиги... значит, нет? Я тоже всегда думала, что в одиночку завалить дракона - это басни. Главное, чтобы местные об этом не прознали. Пусть боятся.

\- Дед? - Дорин тоже повисла на хвосте, "вылетев" из зелени, чтобы видеть Ноктюрн. - Какой такой дед?

"Это что, суперзлодейское прозвище такое?"

\- И какой дракон?.. это... это... [Типпи-То, ты не помнишь никакого дракона?]

\- [Фин Фанг Фум же!]

\- [Ах да!] А, с драконом было дело!.. который Фин Фанг Фум, да?.. но это было один раз, и мы были вместе с Типпи-То! - Белочка улыбнулась. - И он только выглядит страшным, на самом деле не такой уж он и сильный... хотя в карточках суперзлодеев говорится, что он очень крут!

\- [Кто она такая?]

\- [Мы были вместе в одной камере!.. так что я её...]

\- [В камере?! Так это что, она что, преступница?! Дорин!]

\- [Ах, точно...] ...а...

"Она же преступница".

Ноктюрн какое-то время молчала, затем решила, что в сложных отношениях белок и крылатых ящеров можно разобраться и после, в более спокойной обстановке. Желательно на пляже под шум волн с коктейлем в руках. А вот насчёт деда стоило и прояснить.

\- Магнето. Он мой дедушка. А Мистика бабушка. Только они об этом не знают. А я как-то не горю желанием их просвещать. А так меня в основном воспитывал дядюшка Джеймс. А... Росомаха... Ну и много кто ещё. Я в школе имени Ксавьера росла. Потому что мои папа и мама всё время были в поисках. Да, мои родители - это Ночной Змей и Алая Ведьма. Такая вот семья. Хоть в цирке выступай. Только вот мне что-то не весело.

***

Пока Тали и Дорин налаживали отношения, Осьминог забрёл в какую-то комнатушку. Никого. Вот и чудно. Не раздеваясь, он повалился на первый же матрас...

Шли секунды. Сон же не спешил последовать их примеру. А ведь казалось, что вот-вот его тело примет горизонтальное положение, и всё - он отключится часов на двенадцать. Но нет. Покой нам только снится, как бы саркастично это не прозвучало в данной ситуации.

Сорвиголова приземлился ровно на соседний матрас, устраивая свою голову горизонтально и ровно и чувствуя от этого гигантское облегчение. Мир не шатает. Рядом из запахов только Осьминог и чуть-чуть характерного подвального запаха. Лепота.

Он стянул маску на лоб. Прислушался к Осьминогу повнимательнее.

Так прошло минуты две, после чего Мёрдок включил интонацию "я клюю тебе мозги" и начал:

\- Давай подумаем и попробуем ответить на все эти интересные вопросы, - при этом он не поворачивал голову к Октавиусу. - Предположим... предположим, что это правда и всё так и было - правитель Латверии согласился лично дать объявление, что высокоранговый злодей "одолел" третьесортного мутанта. Предположим, пусть будет так. Ему как раз не хватало минутки-другой для телесетки. Все это слышат. И вдруг Виктор фон Дум решает убрать их. Итог: Доктор Осьминог в больнице и тяжело ранен, а одна из наёмниц арестована. Это привлекает внимание и вызывает подозрение, не так ли? Тем самым вторая не раненная участница становится особенной девушкой. Девушкой, которой можно приписать силы, несмотря на то, что их у неё нет. Которой повезло, и за это везение в битве она должна отплатить с большими процентами. Которая в силу своей незаметности для героев, но уже узнаваемости у злодеев, будет идеальным кандидатом в девочки для битья и белочки отпущения. Так? Так. Про неё говорят. Говорят уже со "светлой" для общественности стороны. Рисуют всё то, что она совершила - поступки невинные, но спорные - рисуют дурными красками. И так герои узнают о ней. И так она платит не за действия, но за намерения, которых у неё не было. Так? Так.

Отто поморщился. Удавить гада, чтобы не бубнил? Мысль хорошая, но лень.

\- Если у тебя бред, то медпункт этажом выше. Но не думаю, что там лечат больных на голову. Здесь это считается нормой жизни, - Осьминог тоже не соизволил повернуть головы. А если бы и соизволил... света в комнате не было, и он всё равно вряд ли бы что-то увидел. Да и не хотел он ничего сейчас видеть. Спать он хотел. А ещё лучше оказаться бы подальше от этого места. Улететь на волшебном ковре-самолёте. Улететь на сказочный остров, где нет тюрем, мутантов, полиции... Да, пусть остров будет необитаемым.

\- У тебя опыт в сумасшествии больше, - словесно подколол Сорвиголова Октавиуса таким же тоном и с каменным выражением лица. - Но вернёмся к девушке, у которой, стоит признать, была возможность выбраться абсолютно легально, но некий идиот с щупальцами совсем отупел в своём злодействе и решил связаться с компанией озлобленных бомжей-мутантов, чтобы... чтобы спасти девицу? Как какой-нибудь рыцарь на белом коне? И привёл её в общество, которое ей отвратительно, настроив против неё всех героев и обычных людей и только сыграв на руку тому, кому выгодно выставить Белку злодеем.

\- Из этой тюрьмы она могла выбраться в два места: в другую тюрьму и в морг. То, что ей там с первых минут не начали выбивать зубы и пересчитывать рёбра - это везение. Или уж не знаю что. Обычно с местным контингентом особо не церемонятся. Поверь, я там был один раз, потому что какой-то идиот из полицейских чиновников решил, что я мутант, и через полчаса пребывания в этом милом месте я рассказал всё, что знаю, и даже всё, что не знаю... В любом случае, у меня не было иного выхода. И чего я вообще тут оправдываюсь? Скажи спасибо, что я тебя ещё не сдал. И смени шмотьё. Потому что утром, когда все очухаются, тебя узнают и без моей помощи.

\- Ну... ну, наверняка то, что она не является хамоватым самовлюбленным высокомерным особо опасным преступником с огромным счётчиком убийств и ограблений, объявленным в международный розыск. Да, наверное, из-за этого её допрашивали по-хорошему.

"По меркам таких тюрем".

\- Адвокат дал ей рекомендацию назвать адрес больницы. И после этого это было бы уже делом легальной техники и умения исказить всё так, как было бы выгодно для неё. Но она не успела. Но отчасти ты прав... легальный путь не был бы простым. Не потому что она действительно виновата, а потому, что Амбал хочет её шкуру в качестве коврика. А если Амбал хочет, чтобы кто-то был мёртв и освежеван... - он хмыкнул, не считая нужным договаривать.

\- Вот именно поэтому я и действовал быстро - я читал в газете выступление Амбала. И знаю, что её за хвост взяли эти ублюдки из "Инициативы". Сейчас, благодаря мне, она жива и здорова. А теперь замолкни - я хочу спать, а ты мне мешаешь. Люди, которые мешают Осьминогу, не живут долго.

\- То-то Человек-паук до сих пор жив и здравствует, - саркастично заметил Мёрдок. - Ты сделал её смерть более медленной и позорной, и если ты этого не понимаешь, то ты действительно отупел, значит, и прока с тебя... - он неторопливо поднял корпус, садясь на матрасе. - Уже завтра с утра Амбал будет лить с экрана крокодильи слёзы и обвинять юную Грин в массовом побеге мутантов из специализированной тюрьмы. Будет на камеру дрожать за собственную безопасность и призывать правительство принимать усиленные меры в отношении "этих тварей", как истинный консервативный американец, верный Отечеству. И знаешь, что? - он поднялся на ноги. - Напуганные, они его послушают. Но даже это не заставит наивную девочку предать людей, в которых она верит и которых старалась в силу своих крошечных сил защищать. И тут либо ты что-то сделаешь... либо ты - самоуверенное безмозглое мясо, Октавиус. Как жаль. У тебя был такой потенциал.

И Мёрдок ушёл, чувствуя необходимость выйти на свежий воздух.

Октавиус подскочил, издав что-то вроде рыка. Но раны тотчас же дали о себе знать, укротив излишний пыл доктора Осьминога. Пришлось сесть назад. Сесть и признать, что в словах Сорвиголовы имеется разумная жилка. Этот плешивый арбуз-переросток ничего зря не делает. Всё так и будет. Но что же он, Отто Гюнтер Октавиус, может сделать сейчас? Организовать ещё один побег Дорин? И что? У неё на хвосте повиснет толпа озверевших мутантов, а это не полиция и даже не шайка малолетних героев. Они точно не станут церемониться и соблюдать инструкции и законы. Что делать? что делать? Сперва найти Дорин. Что там было сказано у классиков о благих намерениях?

\- Интересно, а вытащить белку из ада - это подвиг? - Отто Гюнтер распахнул дверь и поковылял на улицу. Зачем? Без понятия. Но надо было с чего-то начинать!

"Хм, так ты всё-таки решил, что ты не безмозглое мясо. Но... но я рассчитывал, что у тебя не будет сил, чтобы начать творить глупости прямо сейчас. Эх. Теряю хватку, - Мёрдок, сидящий на скамейке и уже прислушавшийся к негромкому диалогу некоей девушки и белок, вздохнул. - Сейчас же всю маскировку собьёт, дурак с щупальцами".

\- Рад, что ты снова начал думать, Октавиус, - негромко сказал он.

"Только тебе бы ещё научиться действовать чуть-чуть попозже".

\- Лучше радуйся, что всё ещё жив, и я тебя не разложил по баночкам с формалином, - ответил Осьминог, который пока не заметил ни Дорин с Ноктюрн, ни напряжение Сорвиголовы. - Утром Магнето наверняка решит узнать, что же у него попалось в ночном улове. И когда выяснится, что ты был без ошейника, но при этом не значился в стройных рядах его мальчиков, он найдёт в своей голове пару извилин, чтобы сложить два и два и узнать, чему же равен "икс". Решение этого уравнения тебе точно не понравится. Имей в виду, я буду отрицать, что знаю, кто ты. Мне моя жизнь дорога. А вот твоя - нет.

Выслушав эту... безусловно имевшую неочевидный смысл историю семьи Талии, Белочка раскрыла рот.

\- Э... - нет, сильнее всего её удивило не родство с Магнето или Мистикой. Это-то вообще было так, пф. Кто угодно может быть потерянным родственником этих двух. Но вот то, что её воспитывал "дядюшка Джеймс"... - А... А Джеймс мне не рассказывал, что у него есть... девочка... м... - она не то смутилась, не то вспомнила что-то дурное. Но да, было заметно, что говорить о Росомахе ей было не очень приятно. - Школа Ксавьера... это же здорово!.. но... а почему ты тогда...

Типпи-То пискнула и Белочка повернула голову в сторону, где сейчас находились Сорвиголова и Осьминог, затихнув.

"Спугнули", - нахмурился Сорвиголова.

\- Потому что... - Ноктюрн запнулась. - Мне надоело смотреть, как мутанты потрошат мутантов. Так что я решила путешествовать, собралась команда, а потом моё путешествие закончилось... печально, - о потере семьи Талия пока решила не говорить. - Меня потом кидало по разным углам и сюда тоже заносило. Только я здесь быстро-быстро вспомнила, что очень не люблю всякие кровавые зрелища. Особенно если самой во всём приходится участвовать, - девушка переместилась на ветку поближе к Дорин. - Зато я встретила громилу по имени Джагернаут. В общем, я с ним поговорила, потом помахалась, потом снова поговорила и убедила из этой каши уходить. Потом нас вместе поштормило по жизни, а дальше большие люди решили, что без украшения в виде пары браслетов я выгляжу недостаточно эффектно. Особенно рядом с Джагернатутом. Но мужик свалил в Старушку Англию, а я... меня определили на отдых в ту камеру, куда и тебя засунули. И судя по тому, как твой приятель Осьминог завывал на всю округу "где Дорин", когда тюрьму громили, у тебя история схожая. Только вот Джагернауту хватило мозгов меня не вытаскивать, - поглощённая рассказом, Ноктюрн не заметила пока ни Отто, ни Мэтта, поэтому хотя бы в её отношении слепой адвокат мог не беспокоиться.

\- Давай, Октавиус, давай, кричи громче и подробнее, чтобы нас точно услышали вон там спереди на деревьях и охранники по периметру, - саркастично, но негромко заметил Сорвиголова. Впрочем, выражение лица у него было довольным. Кто бы ни была девушка рядом с Дорин, но она была очень болтливой, а по долгу профессии Мёрдок научился любить болтливых людей. Правда, из-за бубнёжа Осьминога услышать в подробностях получалось не всё, так что пропущенные звенья пришлось восстанавливать самому.

\- Не указывай мне, что делать, кретин, - Октавиус очень нехорошо задвигал щупальцами. - Тебя никто не просил влезать в это дело. Сам влез - сам вылезай. И не мешай мне думать. Потому что в твоей голове точно нет плана действий.

Однако Отто отметил, что, несмотря на изрядное раздражение, у него не было сильного желания тут же выполнять свои угрозы.

"Джаггернаут... Джаггернаут! - сейчас Талия казалась Дорин ОЧЕНЬ крутой. - А сейчас там Отто сбоку что-то кричит... и это как-то совсем не пугает. Возмущается. Не подойду к нему. Всё равно снова будет избегать и уйдёт".

\- Я... он что, правда так кричал? - Дорин смутилась. - Да... да не приятели мы. И ничего такого не было. Я... ни в чём я его не убедила, - она улыбнулась. - Мы... мы просто вместе приятно провели время... пару раз. И потом я его навещала в больнице. Он на самом деле не такой плохой... если его не дразнить, - она издала смешок. - Но всё равно преступник. Что поделать.

"Джаггернаут повёл себя умнее Дока Ока. Жизнь - смешная штука".

И трудно было сказать, почему заочно Дорин верила всему сказанному. Словно судьба только что не дала ей здорового пинка.

\- То есть, закоренелый негодяй бросает все свои закоренелые негодяйские дела и лезет под пули вытаскивать кого-то, с кем просто провёл пару приятных минут? - Тали рассмеялась. - Но смех смехом, а мы с тобой в беде. На утро дедуля припомнит, что уже видел меня. А когда его маразм пройдёт, у нас с тобой начнутся неприятности. И я не удивлюсь, что он с тебя потребует саморучно открутить мне голову, чтобы ты доказала, какой ты страшный и жуткий мутант и как любишь своих братьев и сестёр. У него, знаешь ли, своеобразные представления о любви.

"Тебе и невдомёк, какая великая сила просила меня об этом. У тебя-то совести нет и не было никогда", - подумал Мёрдок, вставая со скамейки и подходя к деревьям. Похоже, время было правильное.

Дорин рассмеялась вслед за ней, признавая, что да, не сходится как-то, и затем хотела заверить Ти-Джей, что ни за что не открутит ей голову для Магнето и вообще тут у неё сестёр, кроме теперь неё, нет, но её прервало постукивание трости по дереву.

\- Дамы, - негромко обратился к ним Мёрдок. - Вы в беде не одни. Нас в беде четверо. И я предлагаю разрабатывать план нашего спасения всем вместе.

\- Вы подслушивали! - возмутилась Белочка, скрестив руки.

\- Я не специально, - не моргнув глазом соврал Сорвиголова. Видимо, его великая сила-совесть была не очень щепетильна в этом отношении.

Типпи-То что-то возмущенно пискнула.

Отто невольно перевёл взгляд туда, куда ушёл Мёрдок. Разумеется, кроме темноты он ничего не увидел. Да и пусть его. Шума от него было много, а толка чуть.

Но чего делать? Магнето Белку не отпустит. Он прекрасно знает, что это за зверь и сколько стоит его шкурка. И его, Осьминога, он из своих магнитных лап тоже не выпустит. Усилить армию мутантов армией роботов - чем плохо? Да ещё и этот герой с дурацкой шапкой на голове под ногами путается. Пусть он в потёмках сломает себе шею - и сразу одной заботой станет меньше.

Ноктюрн, услышав голос, посмотрела вниз. Посмотрела, посмотрела, ойкнула, поняла, КТО ЭТО там стоит под деревом, и от потрясения утратила равновесие, рухнув вниз, ломая ветки. К счастью, хвост спас её, позволив повиснуть почти над землёй.

\- Напомните мне не использовать в следующий раз хвост вместо парашюта - это несколько больно, - проскрипела она, раскачиваясь наподобие маятника.

\- Ти-Джей! - воскликнула Белочка, спускаясь ниже, но девушку явно было ловить уже не обязательно. Типпи-То потребовала объяснений, и получила их.

\- Нам стоит поторопиться, пока наш шестирукий друг не наделал очередных глупостей, - спокойно заметил Сорвиголова.

\- А что, он их может наделать больше, чем наворотил к настоящему моменту? - Талия спрыгнула на землю, приземлившись мягко и почти бесшумно, после чего обратилась к Дорин: - Я в порядке, только хвост растянула, - после чего добавила: - Но всё же я рада выбраться из тюрьмы на свежий воздух. Там стены давили. Да и соседи были не ахти. Белка подтвердит.

Сорвиголова там явно с кем-то беседовал. Возомнил себя мастером разговорного жанра? Тут надо думать, а не языком чесать.

Что если одновременно уйти во время побега в разные стороны? У Магнето не так много людей, чтобы направить их за разбегающимися беглецами. Хорошо, предположим, Магнето их не найдёт. А дальше-то что? Жить в лесу до глубокой старости?

Осьминог обхватил голову руками. Надо выспаться. Сейчас мозги не варят. Но дело не терпит отлагательств. Спать надо, но нельзя. Ситуация патовая - именно так хотелось сказать Отто, но он понимал, что это если не мат, то очень такой основательный шах.

\- Только в этот раз спасать надо не короля, а королеву, - пробормотал он. - Убирать из-под боя.

\- Пока он может ходить и шевелить щупальцами, то... да, - Сорвиголова оставался спокоен, несмотря на явное нежелание оставлять Осьминога одного слишком надолго.

\- Ну не надо так, - спрыгнула Дорин вниз. За ней ловко последовала Типпи-То, снова устраиваясь у девушки на плече.

\- Если надо иначе, то берём твоего друга за щупальца и тащим сюда, - Ти-Джей махнула рукой куда-то в весьма неопределённую сторону. - Он умный - пусть придумает что-то путное... А ведь вчетвером, если навалиться внезапно, мы спеленаем Магнето.

\- Я могу вполне вас к нему отвести, - сказал Сорвиголова, поворачиваясь обратно и возвращаясь к Октавиусу.

\- Э... а это не плохая идея? В смысле, тут ещё куча мутантов, а у нас ничего нет такого, чтобы могло всех сложить, - Белочка пошла за адвокатом, но это не помешало ей повернуть голову, чтобы ответить новой подруге.

\- К тому же металлические щупальца Октавиуса выйдут нам боком, - заметил Мёрдок.

\- Может, и плохая. У меня с идеями всегда было не очень, - но по голосу не было заметно, что этот факт её сильно беспокоил.

\- Что же, будешь фактором неожиданности, - сказал Мёрдок. - Как тебя зовут?

\- А то ты не слышал, как меня зовут, - усмехнулась Ноктюрн. - Уши, небось, навострил - мы ещё разговаривать не начали. Но можешь называть меня Талия. Или Ноктюрн.

Отто отвлёкся от раздумий и повернул голову в сторону приближающегося звука шагов. А, опять эта клякса ходячая. И с ним... ой... Октавиусу сразу же стало зябко, неуютно и захотелось назад на минус первый уровень. На матрас. Или под матрас.

Белочка тоже заметила Осьминога, но приветствовать его не стала. Скорее наоборот, принялась держаться как-то поодаль, за Мёрдоком с Тали.

Отто было, ей-ей, наплевать великое на то, кого тут и как на самом-то деле зовут. Пред его глазами маячила Белка и вместе с ней необходимость как-то оправдать тот факт, что он хоть и не кретин, но очень не плохо им прикидывается. К счастью, пока Дорин не подходила. Отто же стоял и шаркал ногами по траве, не зная, как быть, из-за чего невольно шли мысли о конях, роющих копытами землю. Только вот в бой Отто сейчас не рвался. Разве что вскачь. И желательно подальше отсюда.

Сорвиголова широко улыбнулся, оценивая чувство юмора девицы:

\- А меня можешь звать "ниндзя-хирург", - Белочка захихикала, прикрыв рот кулаком. Сорвиголова же продолжил, подходя ближе к Октавиусу: - Предлагаю где-нибудь устроиться и думать уже сидя. Пусть все силы идут в голову, а не на поддержание вертикального положения.

"И я очень надеюсь, что вы двое не станете устраивать тут мыльных сцен. Не вздумай сбежать, Октавиус".

\- Ага, - ответил Отто совсем как-то не по-научному. - Надо сесть, - и сел прямо на травку.

Дорин явно старалась держаться около Тали, теперь, когда Сорвиголова подошел слишком близко к Отто.

\- Пикник! - Тали пыталась изобразить радостный крик, но делала это тихо. - У кого корзинка? - она плюхнулась на травку рядом с Осьминогом.

Сорвиголова только плечами пожал: что же, разумное решение. И сел в "кружок".

\- Корзинка будет, когда выберемся отсюда.

Дорин с Типпи-То сели последними. Девушка улыбалась, Типпи-То была настороже.

Сорвиголова глухо хлопнул в ладоши, явно беря на себя роль ведущего (а то он её уже не взял):

\- Итак. Начну с того, чего не сказал тебе адвокат, Белочка - ты на прицеле у Амбала.

\- Кого? - это явно Дорин ничего не говорило.

\- Уилсон Фиск. Для обычных добропорядочных людей - филантроп и честный бизнесмен. На деле - преступный король с огромными подконтрольными территориями.

\- А-а... э.. такой... такой большой и с лысиной и всегда в белых костюмах ходит? - Дорин попыталась это изобразить. - Тот филантроп? Его наша директриса очень нахваливала.

\- Сорвиголова, а ты головой того, не стукнулся? - Тали склонила голову на бок. - Уилсон Фиск - злодей? Да он приюты для сирот строит!

\- Он злодей, - кивнул Осьминог. - Я на него работал. Он помешан на идее мирового господства. Безжалостный, коварный и лицемерный тип. И лучше с ним не связываться. Это не доктор Дум. Это в сто раз хуже и опаснее.

\- Но...

\- Строя приюты, он их же и заполняет. Пояснить, как? - пресёк дальнейшее возражение Белочки Мёрдок. - Любые постройки и добрые дела - это отмывание денег и зарабатывание себе положительной паблисити. Очевидных доказательств того, кто он есть, нет. Если бы были, то он бы давно сидел. Так что вам придётся нам поверить. И в то, что Амбал - а это и есть "злодейское" наименование Фиска в подполье - вовсе не "обычный" бизнесмен, и в то, что именно он постарался, чтобы мы все здесь сегодня собрались, дав сегодня утром выступление по телевидению, где он обвинял тебя, Белочка, в "соитиях" с Осьминогом, и пусть просил тебя не трогать, но когда это для сорвиголов.... - он приостановился, подумал, затем махнул рукой, - ...из Инициативы останавливала вежливая просьба, если есть кто-то, на кого можно наброситься?..

\- Поэтому на меня и напала Тор-гёл? Она работает на... на Амбала? - спросила Дорин, снова заметно смутившись от "соитий", хотя к этому времени она, разумеется, поняла, что не интимного характера соития имелись в виду.

\- Тор-гёл? Она слишком глупа, чтобы на него работать. Она напоминает щенка, который бежит за любой бумажкой, стоит её бросить, - отрекомендовал Белке Отто её противницу.

\- М... я о ней знаю только понаслышке от Тора, - заметила Талия, - но вряд ли бы он стал называть своей сестрой плохого человека по собственной доброй воле.

\- Она хотела отнести Отто в Техас, - сердито и несколько ядовито заметила Белочка, возмущенно скрещивая руки. - Чтобы его там убили, хотя даже он этого не заслужил.

Типпи-То тоже скрестила лапки и принялась чему-то возмущаться.

\- И она до смерти перепугала Типпи-То и её чуть не убила! И выкинула меня из окна! И разрушила мою комнату! И засунула меня сюда и... и разрушила мою комнату, хотя я вовсе ей не сопротивлялась.

\- Ну, справедливости ради стоит заметить, что дурак - не обязательно плохой человек. К сожалению, дурак остаётся дураком, несмотря на все свои намерения. Уверен, она свято верит, что поступила абсолютно правильно. Как дуракам и свойственно. Мистер Тор всё-таки тоже не... - он покрутил несколько слов на языке, думая, как бы лучше его описать. - Он все-таки достаточно наивен. В меру, но достаточно, чтобы взять под своё крыло "сестру".

\- Но понятно! Фиск - злыдень, Тор-гёл - дура. Что нам-то делать? - развела руками Белочка.

\- Это вопрос уже более интересный. И более сложный. Сразу могу сказать только одно - мы ввязли в это дело и одни против информационной машины, подчиняющейся Амбалу, мы не выстоим. Нам нужно, чтобы на нашей стороне было что-то схожее. Телевидение. Газеты. Не суть. Информация! И я полагаю, что у человека, который работал на столь крупную фигуру и наверняка его щупальцами была создана большая часть высокотехнологичных вещей в башне Фиска, есть достаточно информации касаемо Амбала. Или знания, как её добыть.

Он повернул голову в направлении того, на кого так прозрачно намекал.

\- Я делал для него роботов, охранные системы, разрабатывал новые типы синтетических материалов и брони, но мои знания об его информационной машине ограничиваются тем, что она есть и у него свой телеканал. Не такой злодейский, как у Дума, но есть, - тут Отто, сам не желая, соврал. С информационной машиной Амбала он не только соприкасался, но и лично имел с ней дело, и даже руками трогал. И нет, это была вовсе не глобальная спутниковая сеть, позволяющая связаться с любыми недоносками на Земле. Это были деньги, которыми Амбал покупал оптом и в розницу чиновников и полицейских, политиков и журналистов; огромные деньги, которые делали Уилсона Фиска практически всемогущим. Но Отто, не привыкший иметь дело с такими деньжищами, даже не смотря на большой опыт в ограблении банков, продолжал: - Другое дело, что многие с ним работали. Хамелеон, Скорпион, Рино... их бы отловить, нажать, чтобы пели, и предъявить общественности. А я могу лишь сказать, что Амбал преступник мирового масштаба, но мои показания, не подтверждённые другими свидетельствами, никому не будут интересны. Я же вне закона. Амбал рассмеётся мне на суде в лицо и скажет, что впервые в жизни меня видит. После чего меня и без стараний этих сопляков из «Инициативы» отправят на электрический стул, чтобы не говорил гадости о хорошем человеке.

\- Тогда предлагаю воспользоваться твоими знаниями по охранным системам, отключить их, вломиться в башню, перевернуть её, навешать Фиску, после чего тот сам побежит сдаваться, - Талия была полна оптимизма.

\- Лобовая атака будет стоить нам не только жизни, но и репутации. Она только сыграет на руку Фиску. После массового побега он будет плакаться на телевидении, что никакие тюрьмы не сдержат "этих уродов", уж простите за выражение; что он боится всех мутантов и того, что мы придём мстить методом битья в лицо. Он скроется в каком-нибудь бункере, пока мы будем заниматься кучкой его телохранителей, и мы останемся во всём виноватыми преступниками. Что касается "вне закона"... действовать надо, разумеется, не через полицию или помешанных на регистрации организациях. Нам нужно что-то достаточно самодостаточное, что может позволить плюнуть в лицо правительству и полиции... вроде ЩИТа или Мстителей или какой-нибудь ещё организации. Им можно привести и Хамелеона, и Скорпиона, и Рино... и если подать это дело под правильным соусом, их выслушают и учтут помощь обществу. Сейчас достаточно, чтобы фасад Фиска треснул.

\- ...«Тёмное Братство»? - кивнула Белочка в сторону особняка.

\- У этих слишком горячая кровь. Уболтать их можно, но с большей вероятностью всё опять же кончится лобовой атакой, после чего правительство начнёт сгонять мутантов в резервации.

\- Не, не, не! Не надо меня никуда сгонять - я на такое не согласная, - Талия щёлкнула хвостом, но тут же поспешила его втянуть, они и так могли привлечь внимание без излишних звуков.

\- Мстители опять в кризисе, - заметил Отто. - Другие объединения героев в основном считаются кучками фанатиков, причём тем же ЩИТом... Поэтому "Инициатива" и творит, что хочет. У них развязаны руки, а люди на них молятся как на приемников Великих и могущих Мстителей. Разве что ЩИТ... Но как его найти? Опять же, мы упираемся в "Инициативу".

\- Я слышала, что во главе "Инициативы" стоит Капитан Америка, - Талия посмотрела куда-то вверх. - А он свой человек. С ним можно общаться. Он точно не дурак. И главное, против регистраций. И я уверена, он спит и видит, как бы сбросить со своей шеи всех этих инициативных оглоедов.

\- Если говорить по сути, то уже все, включая Старка, поняли, что регистрация была плохой идеей, но такое так просто не вытравишь - уж слишком понравилась перекличка официальным органам власти. «Инициатива» изначально была создана Капитаном как добровольная организация; антипод зарегистрированных сообществ; добровольное сотрудничество без всяких переписок, но как и положено всякой хорошей идее, она выродилась в уродство и очередной аппендикс преследования "незарегистрированных преступников".

\- А Железный Человек уже точно против?.. если так, то, наверное, мы сможем пойти к нему.

\- Но это будет выглядеть, как бизнесмен, прижимающий бизнесмена... если дело вскроется. А если нет, у нас будет весьма ценный союзник. Если он согласится.

Белочка как-то смущённо принялась почёсывать одним пальцем щёку:

\- Я могу его очень хорошо попросить. В смысле мы можем.

\- Если доберёмся. Но, возможно, телеобращение Фиска сможет сыграть нам на руку, возмутив супергероев. Тогда будет самым главным быстро-быстро сказать суть дела прежде, чем нас упакуют.

\- Значит, нам надо найти Старка и Капитана, - было похоже, что Талия уже сейчас готова бежать к ним на встречу.

\- Остаётся маленькая проблема, - Отто указал рукой себе за спину на особняк. - Здесь несколько десятков мутантов, охраняемый периметр и глухое место. Как сбежать? А попади мы в город, против нас будет глухая репутация, которую нам создал Амбал. Мне не привыкать прятаться, но девушкам...

\- За меня не беспокойся! - Тали хлопнула Отто по плечу. - Я умею скрываться. А Дорин на дерево заберётся, и её с собаками не найдут. Так что не пропадём.

\- Боюсь, собаки её как раз отлично найдут, - задумчиво сказал Сорвиголова.

\- В смысле?.. - встрепенулась Дорин, и адвокат понял, что неудобную тему затронуть всё-таки придётся.

\- ...запах. Очень сильный беличий животный запах.

Белочка с какой-то тоской взглянула на свой хвост. Хоть отрезай.

"Так вот почему он так меня избегал..."

А затем как-то твёрдо выдохнула:

\- Значит, убегу! Или отвлекать буду. В любом случае, надеюсь, до собак не дойдёт. Сейчас пока никто даже не знает, где мы!

\- Но если нас засекут сейчас, за нами будет с улюлюканьем нестись четыре десятка мутантов, которых точно заметят. Конечно, всякую человеческую... мутантскую ручную защиту можно обойти. А камер я здесь не заметил.

\- Вы не улавливать суть проблемы - вздохнул Осьминог, чувствуя, как опять прорезается проклятый акцент. - В случае побега мы быть между молот и наковальня, - Отто начинал ненавидеть свой язык. - Злые мутанты и злые полицейские. Кто находить нас раньше?

\- Главное, добежать до канадской границы... а... до башни Старка. А там уж... как-нибудь... может быть... - Тали встала. - Предлагаю прямо сейчас через стену и наутёк.

\- Это разумная осторожность, - заметил Сорвиголова. - Думаю, остаток зловещей шестёрки мы сможем найти и "расспросить" силами нашими и Старка.

\- А если тебя станут расспрашивать, где мы? - Дорин явно была с этим не согласна. - И... и как мы тебя потом отсюда вытаскивать будем?

\- Где вы? А почём я должен знать? - пожал плечами Осьминог, чувствуя, что успокаивается, так как ситуация начинала принимать некие осязаемые очертания. - Я устал. Свершил вечерний моцион. Посидел на воздухе, потом пошёл спать. Вас не видел. Вот это скажу. А вытаскивать меня... смысл? Меня ждёт тюрьма. Пожизненно. Смысл отсюда уходить?

Тали хотела что-то сказать, но передумала. Ей вдруг стало жаль Отто.

Белочка тоже не находила слов. А вот Сорвиголове было абсолютно Отто не жаль.

\- Это нечестно, - всё-таки сказала Дорин, крайне недовольно и скрестив руки.

\- Предлагаешь другие альтернативы?

\- В смысле... в смысле вот из-за таких пожизненных сроков и становится всё равно. И уже вообще ничего не страшно. Даже если... даже если других альтернатив нет, то всё равно тюрьма должна исправлять, а не калечить! - она даже раскинула руки в стороны, выделяя сказанное.

Отто встал, отряхнул брюки.

\- Если всё, я удаляюсь, потому что перестаю быть вам полезен.

Талия подумала, что Белка до чёртиков права. Какой смысл в пожизненном перевоспитании? И не лучше ли уж тогда этот мнимый гуманизм заменять на казнь? С другой стороны, если бы Отто казнили, он бы не смог им сейчас помочь... равно, как и натворить бед в тюрьме. А ещё Дорин... она точно неравнодушна к Октавиусу. "Надо будет её расспросить, каков он в постели", - подумала Тали - она почему-то ни секунды не сомневалась, что между Дорин и Отто Гюнтером есть интимная связь. Ей стало вдруг очень интересно, как Отто использует щупальца не по назначению.

"Интересно, идеализм у неё кончится до того, как она закончит колледж или нет? - у Сорвиголовы ход мыслей был несколько более циничен. - Хотя некоторые так всю жизнь живут... боюсь, это как раз тот случай"

Он встал и чуть дольше, чем нужно, вдохнул носом воздух.

"Ох, не надо разводить жидкости, не надо..."

\- Ноктюрн, идём вперёд, - обратился он к девушке, принявшись шагать в деревья ближе к забору. - Не торопимся, сначала наблюдения, затем - побег.

"Этим двоим явно понадобится минутка".

Белочка обернулась, недоумевая, а как же она. И тоже встала на ноги.

\- А у тебя есть ещё немного времени, - тихо пояснил Сорвиголова на ходу.

Талия поддержала желание Сорвиголовы позволить этой странной парочке попрощаться и молча удалившись к стене вокруг особняка.

\- Там и там два мутанта, - зашептала она Сорвиголове через какое-то время. - Они не очень умны, как я ощущаю, поэтому могу отдать телепатический приказ, чтобы они некоторое время смотрели в разные стороны. Камера есть, но повёрнута она в другую сторону. В общем, здесь можно прорваться, если тебя не страшит колючая проволока.

\- Бывало и хуже, - тихо-тихо ответил Сорвиголова, давая понять, что проволокой его не удивишь. - Какова примерно высота проволоки?..

\- Фута полтора-два, - ответила Тали. - Довольно жидкая. Вообще, вся защита сделана "на отвяжись". Или здесь нет специалистов, которые могли бы всё наладить хорошо. Но нам же лучше.

\- Отлично, - заметил Сорвиголова, складывая пространство перед ним в мысленную картинку.

Отто же молча смотрел на Белку, затем потупил взор:

\- Прости меня. Я втянуть тебя в беда. Ты в беда из-за я...

Дорин не удержалась от смешка из-за этого восхитительного английского:

\- Всё равно было весело, - она подошла ближе к Октавиусу, улыбаясь. Кажется, она совсем не сердилась даже из-за вторжения в тюрьму.

Отто покраснел, а затем наклонился и поцеловал Дорин.

\- Я жалею, что не встретил тебя лет на десять раньше, - прошептал он.

Типпи-То от таких движений спрыгнула на землю, недовольно застрекотав. Дорин же обняла Октавиуса, вздохнув.

\- Вряд ли лет в восемь-девять я бы была тебе интересна, - также шепотом ответила она, снова хихикнув, пусть и несколько вымученно.

Отто понял, что его слова прозвучали несколько... странно. Поэтому он не нашёлся, что сказать. И лишь сумел выдавить:

\- Иди.

Белочка кивнула, нехотя отпуская Октавиуса.

\- По крайней мере... по крайней мере, здесь у тебя могут появиться друзья. Верно? - она подняла взгляд так, чтобы Отто мог видеть (пусть и в темноте) её глаза. - И мы... и мы снова встретимся, и может, я к этому времени уже даже буду во Мстителях, и мы проведём ещё один... раунд...

Звучало тоже странно и в контексте их отношений двусмысленно. Трудно было сказать, что именно Белочка имела в виду.

\- Да, мы встретимся, обещаю, - Октавиус понимал, что лжёт, но в этот раз он был уверен, что солгать надо не ради себя, а ради Дорин.

Белочка снова издала смешок, на этот раз куда как более позитивный.

\- Обязательно! - она снова крепко обняла его на пару секунд, затем быстро отпустила, развернулась и убежала, понимая, что если задержится ещё, то точно долго никуда не уйдёт.

\- [Спасибо, что вытащил её], - сказала Типпи-То Октавиусу, убежав затем вслед за хозяйкой.

\- Спасибо и вам за всё, - прошептал Отто, уходя в дом. И кого он имел в виду? - он и сам не понимал.

\- Дорин, у нас всё вот-вот будет схвачено, - Тали встретила Белку волной оптимизма. - Охрана никакая, стена лабудовая, проволоку натягивали китайцы. Убежим, и никто нас не хватится до завтрашнего вечера. Все готовы?

\- Угу, - прошептала Белочка, кивая. Разделяла волну оптимизма она только наполовину - во второй половине были нехорошие ощущения где-то в груди.

"Приободрись! Это новый день и новые приключения!"

Типпи-То снова расположилась у неё на плече.

\- Вперёд. Отдавай приказ, - ухмыльнулся Сорвиголова.

Тали, Сорвиголова и Дорин сработали прекрасно, быстро оставив особняк позади. Тали оказалась права: их никто не хватился ни ночью, ни даже на утро. И лишь к середине следующего дня Магнето схватился за голову - он вспомнил, где же видел эту девчонку цвета индиго. Но эти воспоминания уже не были способны ему помочь. Догонять людей, которых уже и след исчез, было поздно.


	12. Часть 12, в которой Дедпула заставляют молчать

Гримёры активно трудились над лицом Уилсона Фиска - он почти не спал ночью, выслушивая донесения и отдавая приказы. Его люди пытались понять, где сейчас Белка, с кем она, может ли заявиться в Башню, а также активно кормили деньгами полицейских, добывая сведения и у них. К тому же Амбал продумывал речь и наблюдал за усилением мер безопасности. Сейчас же, в последние минуты перед эфиром, он не забывал раздавать на всякий случай инструкции:

\- Уэйд, Тарина, помните, что вы на телевидении. Никакой самодеятельности и отсебятины. Говорить только тогда, когда я скажу. Уэйд, сейчас очень важно, чтобы народ принял тебя как героя, без всяких "но". Если эфир пройдёт гладко, это станет первой ступенью твоей новой жизни. Тарина, ты, когда будешь ругать "Инициативу", ЩИТ и "Мстителей", не перегни палку. Набросок текста я тебе давал, а память у тебя отличная.

\- Мистер Фиск! Эфир начинается!

\- Пошли! - Фиск поднялся и потопал за секретаршей в студию.

Здесь надо сказать, что, имея свой телеканал, Уилсон Фиск всё же решил использовать мощь государственного телевидения, и потому купил время для экстренного обращения. Это было, что и говорить, недёшево, но игра стоила свеч. Теперь он мог на глазах у миллионов вывернуть, как некий факир, всё наизнанку так, что чёрное станет белым, а белое - чёрным.

"Это отстой. Нет, это полный отстой! Смысл быть героем, если мы не будет толкать пафосные речуги на телевидении или делать это только под указку? А, ладно, это всего лишь месяц... а потом мы уже не будем героями, потому что его нагнут. Или не нагнут. В любом случае наш звёздный час сейчас, а нам не дают толкнуть речугу! Но можно всё равно начать, тогда эти остолопы повырубают камеры! А, отстой. Какой отстой. Ну... ну, хоть костюмчик сидит!"

На Дедпуле был изящный и изысканный смокинг его дизайна, смастеренный прямо к утру. И тот ему, надо сказать, шёл, пусть на нем и были "лишние элементы" вроде эмблемы его маски на кармашке.

"Да! Нас увидят в клёвом смокинге! Мы будем в телике!"

\- Три! Два! Один! Эфир! - свет, камеры, и вот мир видит улыбчивое лицо любимого филантропа.

\- Здравствуйте, сограждане! Знаю, вы не ожидали увидеть меня здесь и сейчас, на этом канале, но необходимость восстановить справедливость привела меня сюда. Возможно, вы видели моё вчерашнее обращение, в котором я упомянул Девочку-Белочку, известную также как Дорин Грин. В тот момент я призвал простить ей ошибки и заблуждения, не судить строго и не кидать камни. К сожалению, я пребывал в заблуждении. Сегодня ночью тюрьма для мутантов, в которую она была помещена с целью дознания и выяснения местопребывания её сообщника - опасного преступника Отто Октавиуса, была уничтожена. Она была уничтожена Осьминогом и его шайкой. Согласно показаниям свидетелей, их целью была Дорин Грин. Теперь этот опасный мутант, равно как и много других, на свободе.

Услышав эту новость, Тарина вздрогнула; несмотря на то, что их с Уэйдом уже поставили об этом в известность, она всё равно не могла поверить в случившееся.

\- Таким образом, стало понятно, что долгие годы нас водили за нос, а под маской героя скрывалась опасная преступница, террорист и член банды мутантов. К счастью, лучшие агенты правительства уже идут по её следу, и вскоре Белка будет поймана и ответит за свои злодеяния сполна. А в виду крайней опасности, которую она являет, был отдан приказ о возможности открытия огня на поражение в случае попытки к бегству или сопротивления.

Приказ и правда был отдан - финансово-информационная машина Амбала работала как часы. И если кто считал, что половина чиновников в полиции, армии и властных кругах ели у Амбала с руки, то этот человек ошибался несильно. Амбал жил и радовался жизни благодаря человеческой жадности и глупости. А ещё страху. Да, было в нём что-то от энергетического вампира.

Сейчас Дедпул радовался, что под маской не было видно выражения его лица.

"Врут напропалую, да. Ску-у-учно! Лучше б я сюда не приходил, а повеселился с мадам Гидрой ещё. Ещё рядом и эта вздрагивающая мерзопакость. Да чему тут удивляться? Ха, Белка сбежала, да так оно всегда и бывает. Вот я б посмотрел на её рожу, если бы она узнала, на кого работает!"

Дедпул не удержался от немого "гы-гы", затем завёл руку за спину и принялся рукой изображать рот, синхронизируя движения с речью Фиска.

"Бла-бла-бла. Даже не почешешься. И с чего мы решили, что это будет весело?"

[Мы не решали. Мы работу делаем]

"Ах, да! Деньги! И Братство Мутантов, которому уже хана. Но как заливает! Долгие годы у малолетки-пигалицы!"

{Эй, лучше тебе так о ней не думать, а от мало ли что!}

\- Но этой ночью было свершено и ещё одно злодейство. Похищен известный герой Росомаха! Не дожидаясь, пока раскрутится государственная машина, я отправил на поиски своих агентов и лучших частных детективов, - это была ложь - Росомаху ночью похитили люди Амбала и тайно доставили в башню. Несмотря на то, что Гидры уже не было, Амбал подумал, что грех не использовать уже заготовленный ресурс. Мало ли для чего понадобится Росомаха. В конце концов, он может быть ценным заложником. К тому же, у него была одна мысль, как, используя похищение Росомахи, пополнить ряды героев у него на службе не только за счёт Торгёл, но и кое-кого ещё...

Услышав эту новость, Тарина побледнела – она не знала об этом. "Как так? Неужели и к тому причастны мерзкие щупальца Осьминога?"

"Эй, когда успели похитить и коротышку? А зачем Амбалу коротышка? Нам не нужен коротышка, если здесь появится коротышка, он, как обычно, привлечет всё внимание на себя, будет красоваться на всех обложках и затмит НАС! Нас! А это нам совсем не нужно! Надо будет обязательно выяснить, куда они его засунули и заморозить. В морозилке. Хе-хе. Пусть он оттуда выберется. Вот когда нам понадобится клёвый напарник, а не эта пигалица, - Дедпул повернул голову к Тарине, - вот тогда мы его и разморозим и сделаем вид, что спасли, и он будет нам ТАК благодарен, что ему придётся расплатиться... хехехехехе..."

\- Однако, - не унимался Амбал, - мы с вами надеемся не только на полицию и армию. В наших сердцах живёт вера в сверхлюдей, таких, как Капитан Америка. Что и говорить, это человек кристальной честности, настоящий патриот, но... что он может сделать? Пусть об этом скажет Тарина Олсон!

Амбал уступил место Таре, и та, подойдя к микрофонам, начала:

\- Если переходить сразу к делу, то так называемые герои отживают свой век. Они сплотились в "Мстителей", и многое ли сделали "Мстители" в последнее время? Организовали "Инициативу", собрав туда лучшую талантливую молодёжь, и что же? Мои друзья находились и находятся под прессом ЩИТа, что связывает нас по рукам и ногам, не даёт обеспечивать безопасность государства. Поэтому я ушла из «Инициативы» и теперь помогаю мистеру Уилсону Фиску. Только здесь я могу принести пользу людям. И для этого не нужен плащ и молот.

Тара уступила место Фиску.

\- Вы слышали Тару Олсон, известную как Тор-гёл. От себя добавлю: зачем нам герои, если есть полиция и армия? Если люди с необычными талантами хотят принести пользу, пусть идут в эти структуры. Или мы зря платим налоги? А если армия и полиция не могут нас защитить, это говорит о неэффективности расходования средств, средств, которые идут на ЩИТ - это таинственное сборище, от которого мало прока, но много трат. Хватит! Мы сыты героями! Мы сыты этой таинственностью! Пора наводить порядок! Мы достаточно уже распустили всяких хвостатых, чтобы разные шайки уродов устраивали теракты и погромы! Суперспособность - это оружие, и очень опасное оружие. А любое оружие может быть в руках лишь в рамках закона!.. Но за всей этой геройской кутерьмой наше общество забыло об истинных героях. О людях, которые не устают рисковать ради спокойствия граждан. Один из таких героев - Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон, известный как Дедпул - стоит рядом со мной. Невинно оболганный, изгнанник и скиталец, вынужденный защищаться от зла нашего общества, он объявлен злодеем. И кем? - людьми, которые смотрели, как ночью громят тюрьму для опасных мутировавших негодяев, и никто пальцем не пошевелил! Много раз Уэйд пытался стать частью группы героев. И что? Всякий раз его ждало изгнание. Но хватит! Отныне мистер Уилсон будет моим помощником. Я, Фиск, восстановлю его доброе имя. Вы можете сказать: о, Дедпул не герой, ведь он берёт деньги за работу... Но почему героизм должен быть бесплатным? Наше общество стоит на оплате талантов. Художник живёт кистью, массажист - талантом рук. Почему для Дедпула должно быть исключение? Почему то, что лежит в основе нашего общества, распространяется на всех, кроме тех, кто нам не по душе? Так откроем же глаза, сограждане! Увидим, где истинные враги, а где настоящие герои! Отделим правду от лжи. Долой мутантов, устраивающих хаос. Да здравствуют верные дети отечества, готовые с оружием в руках выступить против зла!

Тара не удержалась - захлопала в ладоши, пустила слезу и закричала «ура». Вместе с ней закричал кто-то из массовки, может, в шутку, но шутку подхватили, и Амбал утонул в криках и овациях.

\- Ура двоемыслию! - воскликнул Дедпул, вскинув вверх кулак, но вряд ли кто-то мог разобрать точный посыл его фразы.

"Гениально! Шпынять героев и проталкивать героя! Интересно, как скоро это накроется? Герои вне героев герои... эй, как бы меня самого это в задницу не укусило! Да-а, не укусит. Герои слишком клёвые, чтобы вот так вот общество от них отказалось! Особенно я!.. но в меня всё равно могут начать швырять гнилыми помидорами. А, пристрелю Фиска к чертям в таком случае".

Но Дедпула не собирались закидывать. Несколько человек, забыв о своих делах, подхватили его на руки. Тара смотрела на него глазами полными слёз и чуть ли не с любовью. Это показывали в прямом эфире. Амбал же, довольный произведённым эффектом, едва сдерживался от смеха.

А в одной нью-йоркской квартире клацала зубами и затвором автомата Нина Турман, известная как Домино. Она не была героем, не имела хвоста и третьего глаза на макушке. Зато она имела огромное желание пристрелить эту смазливую девку вместе с Дедпулом.

"Вот значит как? Нашёл себе пассию? Вон, как смотрит, коза! Ничего! Я вам устрою. Героиня недосиженная. Удавлю собственными патлами! И ты у меня, Вилли, тоже попляшешь!"

Оставив автомат, она принялась за снайперскую винтовку...

***

Пока Амбал покорял сердца миллионов, лепил из Дедпула героя на все времена и для всех народов, а восторженные идиоты носили его на руках, за городом, в особняке, который служил укрытием для Магнето и его людей, главный мутант-повстанец пребывал в весьма дурном расположении духа. Белка пропала, вместе с ней скрылась и та синяя трёхпалая хвостатая ушастая, которую он к ней приставил. Да, теперь он осознал свою ошибку. Он доверил капусту козе. Винить кроме себя было и некого. Всё же, для поднятия настроения он устроил показательную порку охранникам периметра, после чего пришёл в более благодушное расположение духа. И велел вызвать к себе Отто, чтобы обсудить с ним дела.

\- Звал, Эрик?

\- Привет, Отто.

\- Виделись несколько часов назад.

\- Ах, немецкая педантичность.

\- Ах, еврейская вежливость.

\- Вижу, ты полон сил, раз шутишь.

\- А я вижу, что мы теряем время. Зачем звал?

\- Деловой подход. Люблю такое. Пошли.

Магнето и Отто спустились на минус первый этаж, где Магнето зашёл в какой-то закуток, открыл секретную дверь и попросил Октавиуса спуститься следом за ним на более глубокий секретный уровень.

\- О, отличный лабораторий! Всё готовить к мой визит? - что и говорить открывшиеся виды огромного зала произвели на Осьминога впечатление. - Здесь можно делать много октобот.

\- Нет, друг мой, делать мы будем не октоботов, хотя можно и их, если не будем сильно заняты. Прошу, - Эрик повёл его вглубь зала к какому-то большому цилиндрическому агрегату, закрытому тканью. Подойдя, Магнето одним движением руки сдёрнул полотно, и, не упрись Отто в пол щупальцами, его бы подкосило.

Эрик насладился произведённым эффектом и продолжил:

\- Да, Октавиус, ты сделаешь мне не октоботов, а нечто, подобное ей. Армию мутантов на основе твоих столь успешных разработок. Сегодня ночью мои люди украдут сотню детей и молодых людей, это и будет твой материал для опытов. Целая армия подобных ей... - Магнето провёл рукой по стеклу огромного резервуара, где, опутанное проводами и трубками, плавало обнажённое женское тело.

-Я думал, она мертва... - прошептал Октавиус.

\- Многие так думали. Например, Человек-паук. Но в нашей жизни вредно много думать, зато полезно оказаться в нужном месте и в нужное время. Так как, Отто, займёмся делом?

Отто не ответил, лишь крепче упёрся щупальцами в пол. Ему было дурно, ибо сейчас он смотрел на последствия самого мерзкого из всех своих злодеяний.

В питательном растворе плавала Шарлотта Виттер - внучка Мадам Паутины.

Женщина-паук, созданная его гением и жаждой мести...


	13. Часть 13, в которой чёрная майка бодается с белым пиджаком

Есть такое выражение "это была долгая ночь". Но, пожалуй, в жизни каждого из четвёрки беглецов до сих пор не было осознания, насколько ночи могут быть бесконечными и насыщенными событиями! Однако в какой-то момент времени и ночь, и лес, и особняк Магнето, и даже долгий путь к башне Старка остались позади. У Типпи-То наверняка появилось много поводов для возмущения, у желудков - много поводов для урчания, а у голов - не меньше поводов, чтобы думать о ванной, сэндвичах и мягкой постели, а вовсе не о переговорах с гением, плейбоем, филантропом и миллиардером.

\- И что теперь? - Ти-Джей почти свалилась на скамейку. - Если у кого-то есть мысли, как быстро предстать пред очами хозяина этой пирамиды, - она махнула рукой в сторону башни, - то самое время их высказать.

\- Мы стоим... сидим около одного из самых высокотехнологичных строений Нью-Йорка, нашпигованного такими камерами и датчиками, которые мы даже вообразить не можем, - мрачно сказал Сорвиголова, борясь с желанием стянуть с себя маску к чертовой матери. - Если эти очи сейчас не прохлаждаются с огурцами на веках, то хозяин нас прекрасно видит. Теперь это вопрос времени и его прихотей, что ему взбредёт в голову с нами делать.

\- Угу, - кивнула Дорин, абсолютно прослушав всё то, что говорилось. Ей дьявольски хотелось спать, и она постоянно кренилась то к Ти-Джей, то к Сорвиголове. А уж Типпи-То и вовсе не стеснялась отдыхать на плече девушки.

Тали почувствовала, что хочет стать белкой. Белка может позволить себе роскошь не думать о таких мелочах, как нашпигованные техникой небоскрёбы. Она может просто отдыхать на плече у хозяйки.

\- Но если кто-то знает, где кабинет Cтарка, то я могла бы забраться по зданию и подтолкнуть хозяина к решению, - Тали подумала, а не позволить ли Белке заснуть у себя на плече, потому что чутьё подсказывало - никуда она не полезет. Интересно, а хвост Дорин можно использовать в качестве подушки?

"Ага. По абсолютно плоской поверхности, - думал хозяин здания, слушая переговоры вторгшейся четвёрки и жуя огурец со своего глаза. И как только этот прохвост догадался, что он делает? Неужели настолько сильный запах у огурцов? - Интересно, сколько патрульных машин уже успели проехать мимо них, абсолютно проигнорировав? Стало быть, не такие уж и преступные личности. Или полиция у нас так работает?"

С одной "личностью" ему встречаться не то что бы очень хотелось.

"Ладно, Старк, смотри страху в глаза! Тебя пришли не завоёвывать, а просить помощи. Горячую ванну и гостевые комнаты я уж обеспечить смогу!"

\- Пусть их проведут, - сказал он в коммуникатор.

Так что совсем скоро к троице на лавке подошла миловидная особа в деловой одежде с эмблемой на кармане пиджака (как раз из той породы, которые не задают лишних вопросов, а потом все очень удивляются, когда они оказываются тройными агентами), и, вежливо улыбаясь, негромко обратилась к ним:

\- Вас ожидают. Пройдите за мной, пожалуйста.

\- Даже если нас ожидают в аду, я готова пойти, при условии, что там есть душ и кровать. И пара бутербродов. Лучше четыре, не стоит продавать душу за дёшево, - и Талия Джозефина встала, смотря, чтобы это не послужило причиной падения Дорин со скамьи.

Что до полиции, то она работала как обычно. Ну, подумаешь, сбежал десяток или даже сотня мутантов. Эка невидаль! Они полиция, а всяких выродков ловить, вон, Старк есть - у него броня крепкая, пусть развлекается. К тому же никому и в голову не приходило искать опасных преступников посреди города, отдыхающими на скамейке.

Девушка ожидала, пока "беженцы" поднимутся на ноги и будут готовы проследовать за ней. Комментарий Тали она не нашла ни смешным, ни остроумным, ни вообще нужным, поэтому в её вежливой улыбке мелькнуло что-то вроде "господи, ну и несмешная же дура".

Дорин пришлось растолкать - Типпи-То, соответственно, тоже проснулась. Девушка недовольно вздохнула и так, подгоняемые Сорвиголовой, они и проследовали за девушкой в здание, на встречу со Старком.

Тали по пути отпустила ещё пару шуток, не блещущих особой искромётностью - она пыталась поддержать в первую очередь себя, чтобы не отключиться на ходу, потому что её сотоварищи вряд ли прислушивались к её словам.

\- Эта башня имеет дурную привычку быть бесконечной, - выдала она ещё одну. - Где Старк? - и было непонятно, обращается она к самой себе или к их проводнице.

Проводница не ответила, находя то, что ей всё труднее держать дежурную рабочую улыбку, которая постепенно перевоплощалась в оскал.

Проводив компанию в лифт, она нажала на кнопку и быстро вышла.

\- Приятной поездки, - и как только дверь захлопнулась, с радостью выдохнула. - ...ну и дура. Удачи, мистер Старк.

Лифт направлялся прямиком в "офис" Тони.

В лифте Ти-Джей боролась со сном молча, чувствуя, что эта борьба входит в клинч, и здесь уж не до болтовни.

"Боже, пусть Старк окажется нормальным человеком! А то некоторые, снимая маску и плащ, превращаются в таких жлобов... Нет, нет, ты же была в Мстителях полгода. А в этом ли измерении? А разница? Они везде одинаковы. Но я никогда не видела Старка без брони. А что я ожидаю увидеть? Знойного красавца? Нет, пусть он будет всего лишь умным человеком".

С легким "дзинь" дверь медленно раскрылась, и перед засыпающим взором компании предстал Роберт-Дауни-младший в рабочей майке и таких же штанах.

\- Я так понимаю, ночка удалась? - без прелюдий обратился он к компании, рассматривая её.

\- Шутки в сторону, Старк, - помрачнел Сорвиголова ещё сильнее, выходя из лифта и чуть ли в сторону не отталкивая их надежду на восстановление доброго имени.

\- Я? Шучу? Упаси бог. Кофе? Энергетик? Может, смешать?

Дорин хихикнула, отчего-то зардевшись.

\- Смешай энергетик с колой, - Сорвиголова устроился на ближайшем стуле, уткнувшись костюмом в грязное полотенце, которым Тони буквально только что вытер руки. Как хорошо, что он и так чёрный. - И подавай.

\- Не храню, у меня от колы изжога, - недовольно заметил тот, покачав головой. - Пепси сойдёт? Чего вы тут стоите? Присаживайтесь. Там стоит диван, - он кивнул головой в сторону оного предмета.

Тали мигнула раз, другой. Это Старк? Это Тони Старк?

\- Я думала, ты моложе, - прошептала она, располагаясь на диване и понимая, что это ошибка - борьба со сном тот час же стала складываться не в её пользу.

\- Я сменил имидж, - не моргнув глазом, ответил Старк, провожая взглядом девушек. И если Тали он провожал исключительно любопытным взглядом, то когда он видел Дорин, к любопытству добавлялся некоторый испуг и даже волнение.

Дорин, к сожалению, не могла это заметить, поэтому держалась картинно бойко, сев на диван и выпрямив осанку, как образцовая первоклассница. Не может же она ударить в грязь лицом перед самим Железным Человеком!

А вот Типпи-То не разделяла её бойкости, тотчас же забравшись на спинку дивана и свернувшись в клубочек.

\- Да, теряю форму... - негромко изрёк Тони Старк. - ...стоило пригласить вас прямо в кровать. Но, раз уж всё так устроилось, будем крутиться с этим. Сорвиголова, твой коктейль "Студенческий" на подходе, а пока у нас есть время, я бы хотел услышать, как вы дошли до жизни такой, - он посерьёзнел.

\- Кровать ты нам потом предложишь, - Тали попыталась взять пример с Дорин. - Моя история проста: я связалась с Джаггернаутом, и меня повязали. То, что он теперь среди хороших парней, мало кого волнует. Но им его пока не достать - он перебрался в Англию к Капитану Британия. В камере я встретила Дорин, которая лихо отмолотила пару наших соседок. Потом тюрьму разворотил Осьминог на пару с Магнето. Это он нам так помочь желал. Нас привезли в лагерь мутантов... вместе с Сорвиголовой. Видимо, решили, что он свой. По прибытии Леншерр поставил меня шпионить за Дорин, но получил по лбу своей же гениальной идеей. Мы сбежали. Теперь здесь, на диване. Нас ищут мутанты, полиция и ещё чёрт знает кто, - Талия откинулась на спинку, надеясь, что не разбудит Типпи-То.

\- Включи телевизор, - сказал Сорвиголова. - Какой-нибудь из центральных каналов.

Старк понял, что этот краткий сбивчивый пересказ его, мягко говоря, не устраивает. Но сейчас было не время требовать подробностей, тем более, что ему кое-что подсказывало, что "слепой ниндзя" говорит не зря. Да и после вчерашних жалоб Капитана Америки он уже догадывался, что это дело с Белочкой и Осьминогом само придёт к нему на порог.

Одна голосовая команда, и перед компанией появился виртуальный "монитор", вполне себе успешно выполняющий функцию телевизора, на котором тут же высветился лик Амбала и его новых "бодигардов".

Талия смотрела на это зрелище молча. Она всё же не могла поверить, что этот добродушный человек, напоминающий чем-то лысого и бритого Деда Мороза, может быть главой мафии. Да, наличие Дедпула у него за спиной и его обвинения в адрес Белки не нравились Ноктюрн, но всё же...

\- Старк, ты его знаешь? - всё же не удержалась она от вопроса.

\- Имел счастье узнать, - ответил Старк. - Это что, Дедпул?

\- Я не опасная преступница и не террорист! - громко возмутилась Белочка, слыша, какую клевету возводит на неё Фиск.

\- Всё так, как я и говорил, - Сорвиголова кивнул самому себе.

\- Огонь на поражение? - нахмурился Старк. Фиск что-то заметно оборзел. И без его ведома, что было хуже всего.

"Он что, самоубийца? Чем ему могла так помешать Грин?"

\- Он в последнее время никаких дел с дружественной Латверией не вёл?

\- Не далее чем вчера защищал честь и достоинство невинно пострадавшего президента Латверии, - ухмыльнулся Сорвиголова, чувствуя, что Старк быстро улавливает суть.

\- Но это бред! - Ноктюрн даже про сон забыла. - Это настоящий бред! Только вот я не я, если этот бред не имеет вагон липовых доказательств и... вагон последствий. Интересно, он понимает, что теперь фанатики на улицах начнут рвать мутантов на части, а потом Магнето приведёт своих мальчиков, и они порвут на части их, вместе со всем городом? И зачем Амбалу всё это? Какое ему дело до героев, Дорин, Дедпула? Зачем он притащил Торгёл? И... и какие полоумные догадались похитить дядю Джеймса? Он же им потом руки выдернет.

\- Джарвис. Организуй телемост. У нас чертовски мало времени, - тем временем на экране Тара Олсон вещала куда как более бредовую чушь.

\- Вот он, этот полоумный, на экране. Из-за чего, думаешь, Фиск знает о похищении куда как раньше, нежели завязанный во всем этом деле Старк? Раньше, чем люди Икс? - ответил Сорвиголова.

Джарис обратился к хозяину:

\- Дать организации телемоста высший приоритет?

\- Высший, скорый, самый важный, и не забудь подготовить мне костюм... не железный, для телевидения!.. так и знал, что этот важный дяденька не так-то прост, как кажется.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

Дорин сидела на диване, плотно сжав губы и руки. Хотелось действовать. И она никак не могла действовать! Но вот он, Старк... и у него явно есть план.

Ноктюрн почувствовала новый приступ голода, но сейчас это даже было очень хорошо – голод прогонял сонную одурь, а ей требовались силы для борьбы. Оставалось жалеть, что они четверо (как-то тихо-тихо она записала Типпи-То в герои, а не в ручные любимцы Дорин, как полагала вначале) сейчас выглядят непрезентабельно. С другой стороны, а как ещё они должны выглядеть после ареста, погрома, побега и бессонной ночи, половину из которой они шарахались по лесу, а половину - по бетонным джунглям?

«Что же, раз у Тони есть костюм, то пусть он им и пользуется. Надеюсь, он мужик с головой... а мне нравятся головастые мужчины! Интересно, а у них с Дорин тоже что-то есть? А то как-то странно они поглядывают друг на друга. Нет, у Дорин уже есть Отто, Тони я могу забрать себе, а то будет уже слишком жирно. Хотя её можно понять – Тони моложе... хе, а она любит солидных мужчин постарше. А у Белки хороший вкус. Разве она не школьница ещё? Тыц-тыц-тыц, это чему же такому обучают нынешних школьниц? Эх, надо было в обычную школу ходить. Сейчас бы тоже мутила с каким-нибудь Чугунным Воином или Человеком-Кальмаром. Чугунный воин... подруга, ты профукала свой шанс. Твой Чугунный Воин за океаном, и надо было не корчить из себя парочку друзей-героев, а раздвигать ножки пошире. Хотя... нет, Марко Каин не в моём вкусе, а вот Старк... завидный жених! Странно, что вокруг него не вьются толпами дамочки... А кто тебе, подруга, сказал, что не вьются? Вон та, с мордой-кирпичом, что вела нас сюда, как на меня смотрела! Чувствовала конкурента! Что же, не будем разочаровывать хороших обладателей хороших кирпичей... Ы... как же жрать охота!» - в качестве подтверждения последней мысли, живот Ти-Джей заурчал на пределе громкости.

\- Старк, у тебя есть какое-нибудь какао? Или кисель? Что-нибудь обволакивающее? А то мой желудок сейчас переварит сам себя. А есть нельзя, иначе мы точно заснём прямо здесь, не узнав конец этой прохладной истории и то, надо ли нам бить Фиску морду ногами или ты нас снабдишь парой монтировок... А это точно не цирковое представление? – она махнула рукой в сторону экрана. - А то можно было бы отнести актёров на руках до ближайшей лужи. Вон, Дедпула, кажись, уже понесли. Амбал рехнулся. Делать героя из маньяка. Ну да, доказательств, что он маньяк, нет... Да это и без доказательств только слепому не очевидно!.. Дай какао!

\- Кто сказал? Мне очевидно, - пожал плечами Сорвиголова.

\- Какао спросишь у Джарвиса... Джарвис, почему я ещё не на телевидении?

\- Сэр, я работаю над этим, - раздался механический голос. - Напитки будут после.

\- Всё правильно, напитки будут после, а вы пока... - Старк принялся закреплять что-то у себя в ухе, - подсаживайтесь к коммуникатору, будете просвещать меня в плане событий прямо в прямом эфире, чтобы я не говорил откровенную чушь.

\- Э... только чтобы нас камера не выхватывала, - Тали жутко засмущалась. Она не была на телевидении ни разу, несмотря на свою бурную жизнь. И, конечно же, никогда не выступала в прямом эфире. Смущение её было столь велико, что она даже забыла и о реплике Сорвиголовы, а ведь хотела спросить, к чему это (она не подозревала, что Сорвиголова незрячий), и о какао, и даже о планах на Тони Старка.

\- Ни за что. Вы — сидите здесь, я — отправляюсь к камере. Будете подсказывать мне, как студенту на экзамене, к которому он не готовился... Джарвис?

\- Практически готово, сэр. Телеканалу необходимо поставить в известность мистера Фиска, чтобы тот дал согласие или...

\- Я не спрашивал его согласия!

\- Спуститесь в комнату для пресс-конференций, пожалуйста.

\- Иду, иду... ну вы как, взяли к... да вы даже с дивана не поднимались!

\- Всё схвачено, Старк. Передавать буду я, - Сорвиголова развернулся на стуле к столу. - Только включи голосовую связь.

\- Должна работать. Вот в лифте и проведём тест, - на этих словах он в нём и скрылся.

Тали от перевозбуждения прыгнула на стену, повиснув на ней подобно Человеку-Пауку, и так, по стене, добралась до Сорвиголовы, переводя взгляд то на него, то на монитор, то на Дорин. Ей жутко хотелось что-то сказать, но она боялась сказать. Вдруг её голос попадёт в эфир, а она ляпнет что-то несуразное? Так что пока она из всех звуков ограничивалась щелчками хвоста по стене. Ну и желудок урчал. Но на это Ти-Джей более не обращала внимания.

Дорин вздохнула и опустилась в диван — теперь, когда Старка здесь не было, такая срочная необходимость держать осанку тоже пропала.

"Как же хочется... спать..."

\- Меня слышно? - раздался в кабинете голос Железного Человека.

\- Чётко и ясно, - Сорвиголова явно выступал за главного связиста.

\- Прекрасно. У вас какие-то щелчки на связи — если не оглохну на одно ухо, напомните провести диагностику. Я добрался до зала, сейчас мне уже подогнали костюмчик — пара минут и я должен быть в эфире, так что не выключайте телевизор!

Тали смутилась, сообразив, что помехи - вовсе не щелчки на связи, а щелчки её хвоста. Так что она поспешила втянуть хвостик, а со стены мягко перепрыгнула назад на диван. Однако даже в таком виде он продолжал нервно подёргиваться, но хотя бы на этот раз беззвучно.

"Что задумал Старк? Фиск раскрутил государственную машину. Он так просто её не остановит! А ещё толпы идиотов на улицах, которые теперь готовы с Дедпулом целоваться взасос. Надеюсь, у Старка тоже есть рычаги давления".

\- Щелчки пропали! Вы там что, играете с настройк... минутку... что значит не поспеваете с костюмом? Уже? Через десять секунд? Прекрасно. Нет, нет. Я готов. Джарвис, расчёску можешь не доставать, - слегка отряхнув майку и только испачкав этим ладони (руки он вытер, но всё остальное оставалось испачканным), Старк повернулся к линзе камеры. Телемост должен был вот-вот начаться, а где-то на телеканале очень смущенные работники передавали Фиску о неизбежном.

\- Сэр, мы начинаем.

И в эфир, сверкая харизмой и наглостью, пробился Тони Старк, "разбив" изображение собой и явно чувствуя себя перед камерой очень уверенно.

\- Добрый. День, - он слегка развёл руками, словно бы перед ним кто-то аплодировал. Но Старк был уверен - кто-то по ту сторону экрана да хлопает в ладоши.

Фиск, конечно же, понимал, что со стороны героев будет реакция, в том числе и со стороны Мстителей. Однако теперь, когда у него по рукой были Дедпул и Торгёл, он не боялся их гнева. Что до информационной войны, то и здесь он не чувствовал серьёзной опасности, понимая, что он уже толкнул маховик общественного мнения, и остановить его будет ой как сложно, особенно, если подпитывать его движение деньгами и наращивать его массу за счёт коррупции. Однако он точно не рассчитывал на реакцию столь быструю, столь несвоевременную и, главное, такого характера.

Принять или не принять вызов Старка? Можно послушать что он будет нести, а затем вывернуть его слова в вечернем эфире, ведь формально его выступление подошло к концу, и он может уходить, но наверняка многие сочтут это признаком слабости - Уилсон Фиск решил избежать боя. К тому же, если Старк вышел так срочно, что даже майку поменять не успел, ряд ли он подготовился и ему придётся импровизировать. Раз так, он сумеет навязать ему битву по своим правилам.

\- Доброе утро, мистер Старк! Рад видеть своего коллегу по цеху гениев, миллиардеров и филантропов в добром здравии. Что же заставило Вас оторваться от дел и столь срочно... занять эфир? - Амбал был само добродушие.

\- Ради бога, мистер Фиск - этой шутке уже года два, - не то ухмыльнулся, не то улыбнулся Старк. - Я заметил, что после своего отсутствия вы очень резко вернулись к делам и делаете поспешные выводы с поспешными действиями, так что решил не тратить время зря и прямо с рабочего места ввести вас в курс дела, чтобы не получилось никаких неприятных конфузов, потому что, например, вы вместе с вашей новой сотрудницей уже возводите на нашу мирную организацию и её союзников клевету, а это, мягко говоря, незаконно; и эксплуатируете мою идею регистрации супергероев, хотя, надо признать, в качестве дополнения что-то да сгодится, например, я бы совсем не прочь получать зарплату и за спасение, а то я что-то не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь благодарил финансово того же Человека-паука. В копилку бы хоть что-то сложили и отдали.

Амбал хотел что-то сказать, но его чуть ли не вышвырнули из-за микрофонов ураганом, по имени Тарина.

\- Добрый день, мистер Старк. Как видите, я с вами поздоровалась, в отличие от вас. И не выхожу в эфир в грязной майке. Как вы вообще смели появиться в таком виде перед зрителями? Этот как минимум неуважение. И если глава организации не уважает американский народ, то логично предположить, что и в подчинении у него такие же люди! Вот почему я ушла от вас - из вашего душащего на корню всё благое болота! Но теперь я с мистером Фиском! И только здесь смогу реализовать себя! А ваша организация... - Колотушка сделала жест, будто бы что-то отрубила. - Клевета! - Тара фыркнула. - Да она даже клеветы недостойна! Мстители - кучка непонятно кого, из которых лишь мой брат - стоящая личность. А вы - старый развратник и пьяница! И ваше время - творящих что угодно одиночек - ушло! Надеюсь, скоро и все мои друзья будут работать на мистера Фиска. А вы... вы лучше майку отправьте в мусорную корзину!

Сперва Амбал хотел убрать Тарину, но затем решил, что как раз она-то пройдётся по слабым местам Старка куда лучше него. Развратник и пьяница... надо буде запомнить!

"Вторая за день уже называет старым!.. что-то сегодня со мной не так? Может, уже седина на голове пробивается, а я и не в курсе?.. или плешь?!"

\- Почему я в майке? Отвечу, мисс Олсон. Я - работаю, и сейчас середина рабочего дня. Когда зарабатываешь себе на хлеб руками, руки и не только, бывает, пачкаются. Американский народ всегда уважал рабочих людей, и, подойди ко мне простой рабочий в промасленном насквозь комбинезоне после рабочего дня или во время перекура, я бы не только ему руку пожал, но и обнял, только попроси. А вы не спешите рубить сук, на котором же и сидите. Вас не устраивала "Инициатива", которая... что она там делала?.. притесняла вашу личностную свободу? Связывала вас по рукам и ногам? Хорошо, представим, что героев нет и дело было в армии. Тогда вы, мисс Олсон, отправляетесь не наниматься к мистеру Фиску, а прямиком под трибунал за самоуправство, неподчинение командному составу, превышение служебных полномочий, срыв операции, над которой уже работали другие люди... и самое главное, за моральный и физический ущерб, нанесённый мисс Дорин Грин, Девочке-Белочке! Опасная преступница, террорист, член банды мутантов? Приказ и ордер на арест мисс Грин вообще был? Где доказательства? Где она, закладывающая бомбы, грабящая старушек, или расстреливающая всех из автомата? Вы много на себя взяли, отдавая приказы подобного рода. Девочка-Белочка с этого момента под нашим протекторатом и под нашим контролем - если она порядочный гражданин, то даже после взрыва тюрьмы она пойдёт сдаваться ЩИТу. По крайней мере потому, что мы думаем и разбираемся до того, как стреляем.

\- И Типпи-То! - воскликнула Белочка. - Типпи-То тоже был ущерб.

Сорвиголова счёл нужным обозначить ситуацию шире:

\- Грин сдавалась без боя и добровольно сразу - Девушка-Тор в свою очередь насильно пыталась заставить её говорить, разрушила её комнату и выбросила её из окна, в то время как она имела право на допрос по всем правилам и с адвокатом на её стороне.

{Эй, мы теряем своё звание самого болтливого наёмника во Вселенной! Они уже сказали больше слов, чем мы!} - обратилось к Дедпулу его... то, что у него там в голове было.

"Но они не на-ём-ни-ки! Мы всё равно на коне! Пусть треплются, мне нравится, как они треплются, если бы срачи богачей не нравились народу, то таких передачек, как "мистер Рокфеллер" судится с "мистером Абрамовичем" из-за китайской хохлатки своей любовницы, не было бы! Старк-то не дурак, помнит её, знает, с кем надо объединяться!"

[А мы, значит, дураки?]

"Мы умнее всех! Мы храним нейтралитет! Нам платят, мы защищаем тушку Фиска, а то, что он против неё там что-то имеет - это их танцы! Мы любим деньги, вот и всё!"

[Боюсь, она на это не купится]

"Если появится - мы свинтим! У нас это в контракте написано! Как думаете, она нас слышит? А, беличьи уши везде! Даже вас, парни! Не понимаю, как это ей удаётся".

Тарина хотела что-то сказать, что-то грозное, но тут вмешался Фиск:

\- Тара, позвольте я скажу, - улыбка Амбала была столь очаровательна, что Тара отступила от микрофонов. - Всё это верно, мистер Старк. Америка всегда стояла на труде своих граждан. Только я тоже не сижу сложа руки, но сюда, в телеэфир вышел в приличном виде. А рабочих обнимать и я могу, и даже в этом белом костюме. Но оставим вопросы личной гигиены, - Уилсон сделал упор на этих словах. - Важно другое. Есть доказательства. Есть записи, которые я видел, - записей Фиск не видел, но знал об их существовании со слов Дума, к тому же он знал о ситуации в посольстве, так что мог её извращать к своей выгоде. - Записи и показания главы независимого государства - Латверии. Кроме того, в прессу уже просачиваются интервью с выжившими сотрудниками уничтоженной тюрьмы. Они своими ушами слышали, они своими очами видели, как мутанты и Осьминог громили тюрьму, и делали это ради Дорин Грин. Её освобождение было главной их целью. Теперь из-за Белки множество опасных преступников на свободе. Уничтожена уникальная государственная собственность. Причинён ущерб жизни и здоровью людей. И что делает ЩИТ? Что делаете лично вы, мистер Старк? Тратите моё драгоценное время, выгораживая опасного мутанта. Хватит! Довольно! Моя башня без конца подвергается нападению ряженых! То эта ползучая тварь с пауком на спине, то маньяк с нунчаками, а теперь что? Мы долго терпели беспредел в городе. Беспредел, которому вы если не способствовали, то закрывали на это глаза. Если кого и следует выловить и сдать под суд ради спокойствия всех граждан Америки, так это Человека-паука, Сорвиголову и прочих так называемых "героев". Настало время покончить с угрозами для народа и государства! И если вы, мистер Старк, не понимаете этого, то "Мстители" и правда отжили свой век. Дайте возможность наводить порядок тем, кто может это сделать. И если вы не доверяете нашей армии и полиции, то не стойте на пути у молодых и сильных, не закрывайте им свет солнца! Любите работать - работайте. Но не стойте на пути порядка и спокойствия граждан.

\- "Ряженых"? А давайте-ка мы поднимем записи, и вспомним, по каким причинам эти так называемые "ряженые" находились около и внутри вашей башни! Джарвис! - на экран около Старка были выведены данные. - Нападение Осьминога, нападение Скорпиона, нападение Электры, нападение Зловещей Шестёрки в целом, нападение Зелёного Гоблина, нападение Домового, ещё одно нападение Домового... и вы ещё и недовольны? Ей-ей, мне с подобными делами приходится разбираться самому, и это довольно утомительно! На вашем месте я бы выдал этим ребятам по медали и нанял на постоянную должность (Сорвиголова невольно выдал что-то вроде смешка)! Тюрьму раскрошили, потому что тюрьма была хреновая! Были созданы все условия для защиты изнутри и извне, но откуда-то появились танки и все, ВСЕ сотрудники прошляпили это и даже не попытались поднять тревогу! Проверять? Проверять нужно то, что осталось, и проверяют - ЩИТ работает и нам также дают показания. Освобождение Дорин Грин было главной целью? Она не умеет управлять мыслями и действиями людей, и если злоумышленники её преследуют, её остаётся только пожалеть и защитить. Она Осьминогу с мутантами не мать и не нянька, чтобы нести за их действия ответственность. Она гражданин, законопослушный гражданин, и армия, и полиция, и ЩИТ должны - я повторяю - ДОЛЖНЫ защищать её свободу и безопасность, как законопослушного гражданина, когда она под угрозой, и не делить граждан на мутантов и не-мутантов, на бедных и на богатых, на "важных" и "неважных"! Вспомните! Вспомните, что зачастую случается, когда на вас напали те, кто называется "суперзлодеями" и вы звоните в полицию. "Проспись, алкаш!" - говорят вам, когда вы сообщаете о зелёном летающем старике или человеке из песка, даже если вы и капли в рот в жизни не брали! И их можно понять! Ни армия, ни полиция не проходила соответствующего тренинга, чтобы выдержать натиск подобных, особенных преступников. Тем не менее, регулярно оказывают сопротивление - и я это уважаю! - но заканчивается зачастую подобное плачевно. Что происходит дальше? Появляется тот, кого не вызывали, и упаковывает...

\- Девочка-Белочка захватила Электру Начиос на днях.

\- ...преступника, предоставляя его правоохранительным органам на тарелочке с голубой каёмочкой. Сколько раз "ползучая тварь" оставляла полиции подарочки в паутине? Сама Девочка-Белочка отволокла в полицию Электру, знаменитую наёмную убийцу! Ущерб собственности случается. Иногда, да, погибают безвинные, даже несмотря на то, что мы все, если бы могли разорваться, чтобы уберечь всех, разорвались бы! Но как насчёт того, чтобы перестать винить в этом хороших парней, которые рискуют своими жизнями, спасая вас абсолютно бесплатно, и обратить внимание на плохих парней, которые и инициируют разрушения с убийствами! Мы "геройствуем" не ради зарплаты. На одной зарплате лично я бы мог вполне себе спокойно попивать коктейль за спиной у бравых ребят из армии, пуская их в расход всякий раз. Герои занимаются тем, чем они занимаются, ради вас. Что касается записей... - Старк выдержал крошечную паузу. - У меня есть записи. Джарвис! Записи из Центрального Парка!

Экран заняли видеоизображения, заместив собой Старка. На них мелькало то, как работала Девочка-Белочка все эти два года, а за два года набралось материала порядочно, чтобы Дорин Грин даже однажды пригласили в ЩИТ. И сейчас все зрители лично видели, как Белочка укладывала и сдавала полиции хулиганов, как предотвращала грабежи и изнасилования, как надирала задницы ряженым злодеям... и пока его никто не видел, Старк вручную не допускал в эфир видео с такими личностями, как Модок или Мандарин. А то так напугать можно вообще всех.

\- Что происходит? - немного нервно спросил Сорвиголова. - Что он показывает? - обратился он к Тали.

Где-то на одной из улиц около Центрального Парка обнимались и радостно кричали лозунги в поддержку Дорин члены "Мстителей Великих Озёр".

Флаги, надо сказать потихоньку разворачивали не только они, благо истериков и дураков хватает везде, но всё же благодаря вмешательству Старка резонанс от слов Амбала был куда как меньше, и если Фиск рассчитывал оказаться на гребне волны и этой волной смыть и Паука, и Сорвиголову, и Белочку, и многих других, то теперь это были лишь мечты. Амбал понял, что проигрывает, особенно когда Старк стал крутить записи. Однако просто развернуться и уйти он не мог. Поэтому он прикрыл ручищами микрофоны, чтобы Старк его не услышал, повернулся к Тарине, опять же, чтобы камеры не снимали его лицо, и тихо сказал:

\- Ещё немного, и благодаря действиям твоего бывшего патрона преступник станет героем. Надо прекратить этот цирк. Используй силу молний, чтобы вырубить здесь электронику. Главное, чтобы прекратилось вещание, пусть даже на секунду.

\- Но... – Тарине не казалась идея порчи государственного имущества чем-то хорошим.

\- Это ради блага всей нашей Великой Америки. И даже мира.

Тара кивнула. В конце концов, разве Старк только что сам не оправдывал случайные жертвы и разрушения? Поэтому девушка быстро-быстро удалилась в дамскую комнату, где намеревалась перевоплотиться в Торгёл и создать мощный электромагнитный импульс.

Амбалу же оставалось ждать, пока кончится видео с ненавистной Белкой.

Тем временем народ смекнул, что перебранка двух филантропов – это надолго, и потёк к Дедпулу, который и был, если подумать, звездой этого шоу, чтобы взять автограф, спросить о детстве, и потихонечку Дедпула обступали репортёры и окружали микрофоны.

\- Скажите, а кто были ваши родители?

\- А какие пушки вы предпочитаете больше всего?

\- В каких отношениях вы с Торгёл?

\- Что думаете о пропаже Росомахи?

\- Какие девушки вам нравятся? И какие мужчины?

\- Красный - ваш любимый цвет или на нём просто меньше видна кровь?

В общем, у Дедпула появилась возможность оторваться, благо, Фиск был занят, а Тарина убежала «попудрить носик», благо мозги Фиск ей уже запудрил.

\- О, это хороший вопрос! - Дедпул уже и забыл, что договаривался без «сигнала» Фиска не отвечать и не говорить, но в любом случае он был не дурак и понимал, что больше интервью — больше паблисити, а плохой паблисити, как говорится, не существует. - Мои родители были очень замечательными людьми, раз у них получился такой замечательный я, в том клане ниндзя, который преследовал мою семью ещё задолго до моего рождения, всегда ненавидели замечательных людей; «Сын мой, - говорил мне папаша, - берегись этих обряженных в тряпки га...» пушки? О, пушки любые хороши, главное, чтобы они были ГРОМЧЕ! ну и правда ведь, кому нужна эта кретинская напыщенная таинственность с глушителями, я вам что, наёмный убийца, к тому же глушаки всё равно ничего не глушат, и бабахают так, что подскакиваешь на месте, а особенно прикольно взрывать что-нибудь прямо около себя, правда, барабанные перепонки рвутся, да и мышцы... а, какая разница?! в отношениях? пфффффф, да в каких отношениях я могу быть с НЕЙ? – Дедпул саркастично поднял брови вверх и указал большим пальцем в сторону, куда ушла Торгёл, – папик и Барби? Не смешите мои подковы! Росомаха? Росомаха пропал? Логан, на кого ж ты меня покинул та-а.... а-а, да, сказали, я и забыл! Я вам скажу, что тот, кто это сделал — либо чокнутый самоубийца, либо очень голодная до секса баба с очень плохим вкусом. Эй, похитительница, ты меня слышишь? Он волосатый коротышка! Девушки? Белые! Не в смысле белые, что белые, которые белые, не подумайте, у меня есть друзья-афроамериканцы, а сам я вообще рос в таком гетто, что вы только представить себе не.... почему белые? Просто есть у меня уже одна подруга, она вся белая, ну, сами понимаете, пигментация ни к черту, только вокруг глаза такой здоровенный пожизненно чёрный фингал, очень экзотично, если вы понимаете, о чём я, а вообще любые! Абсолютно любые! Дамы, весь мир у ваших ног! А я особенно, ну, только если вы уже легальные, потому что был тут один случай... Мужчины? Ну ответ же очевиден — волосатые коротышки! И Тигр. Да. Тигр. А на самом деле мне нравятся салатовый и розовый, но в салатовом супергеройском костюме будет ходить только кретин, а розовый не идёт к моему оттенку кожи! – последнее Дедпул сказал весьма и весьма драматично. - Поэтому пришлось обратиться к классическому варианту чёрный-красный и пусть только хоть одна собака скажет мне, что это только для эмо!

А в башне Старка сидела и смотрела как заворожённая кадры из жизни Девочки-Белочки Талия Джозефина Вагнер. У неё даже кончик хвоста перестал подёргиваться.

\- Это же надо, ходить на геройство как на работу, - шептала она.

Увлечённая просмотром, она не сразу поняла, что Сорвиголова обращается к ней. А когда поняла, ответила, не задумываясь:

\- Дорин бьёт хари негодяям. Вот уж не думала, что этот извращенец за ней подсматривает. Но подборка кадров шикарная... Дорин, а где ты так научилась? Я что-то не могу понять, какой у тебя стиль? – заинтересовалась Тали, перенося внимание на Белочку.

\- Как на работу?.. а что в этом такого? - спросила Белочка, смущаясь от такой внимательной слежки за ней, но в принципе она уже давно была в курсе. - Это не Железный Человек извращенец, это ЩИТ вообще много за кем следит, потому что они же вербуют время от времени... стиль? - Белочка задумалась. - Да... да нет у меня стиля, - пожала она плечами.

\- Что же, хороший ход, - кивнул Сорвиголова, теряя интерес и прислушиваясь к Старку — всё равно он не видел, кому там она что бьёт.

Фиск слушал краем уха, что там несёт Дедпул... а, пусть отрывается. Для того он и сделал его героем, чтобы тот мог болтать где угодно, когда угодно и с кем угодно без необходимости хвататься при этом за мечи и пистолеты. Фиска куда больше занимало то, что, где, когда и как он скажет ПОСЛЕ. Потому что теперь Старк оставил поле информационного сражения за собой. А Фиску оставалось лишь с каменным лицом наблюдать за подвигами Белки.

Но Тарина всё же сделала своё воистину тёмное дело: электричество отрубилось - вещание прервалось. Амбал выдохнул не без облегчения. Побежавших сотрудников телеканала он остановил, дескать, эфир уже давным-давно должен был подойти к концу, если бы не эфирное вторжение разных Старков.

\- Уэйд Уилсон, заканчивай наслаждаться жизнью - пошли. У меня для тебя будет важное задание, - хмуро обратился он к наёмнику, направляясь в гримёрку.

\- О, слышали? - широко улыбнулся Дедпул, указывая большим пальцем в сторону Фиска. - Босс зовёт! А босс большой, когда он зовёт, то... да, да, сейчас я приду!

"Я ведь такая дива!"

И, видя, что сотрудники несколько опасаются Амбала (даже не зная, что это Амбал), пожал плечами, и, напевая песенку про Мэри и ягнёночка, поскакал на цыпочках вслед за Амбалом.

\- О, кина не будет? - Теперь место роликов про Белку занимала рябь. - Электричество кончилось? - Тали чуть подпрыгивала на диване - всё же она была очень энергичной и подвижной натурой, пожалуй, даже несколько гиперактивной. - Дорин, потом научишь меня так вот... кулаками. Меня папаша кое-чему учил, и дядя Джеймс, но всё же у тебя круче. Как-то просто, зато народ падает, как кегли, - она зевнула. - Спать хочу. А ещё поесть бы... Но сперва поспать. Нет, сперва помыться. А потом спать. А потом есть.

Она спрыгнула с дивана, потянулась.

\- И всё же мы натянули нос Фиску! Так ему и надо, липовому филантропу.

\- Фиск сдулся! - раздалось несколько самодовольное замечание Старка. - А значит, этот раунд за нами! В конце концов, запоминается лучше всего то, что видел последним. Сейчас буду у вас! Теперь мы все можем хорошенько поспать и отдохнуть - дальше будет жарче.

\- Уф, - Белочка откинулась на диван.

\- Замечательно, - Сорвиголова повернул голову к девушкам. - Теперь у вас есть возможность для отдыха. Оставайтесь здесь и не высовывайтесь.

\- А... а вы?..

\- Я направлюсь к себе. Я не в розыске... не больше, чем обычно, так что мне не нужно оставаться здесь.

\- Но вы ведь тоже хотите спать... и... и есть...

\- У меня для этого есть своё место. Здесь я не останусь - я не доверяю Старку...

\- Что значит "не доверяю Старку"? - тут же раздалось картинно обиженным тоном - Тони Старк на такое быстро отреагировал.

\- Это значит, что я ему не доверяю.

\- Ага, а двух девушек оставить на мою немилость - это ты мне доверяешь?

\- К вечеру я вернусь и если что-то случится, броня тебя не спасёт.

\- *Дауни.жпг*

\- Однако, - Сорвиголова встал с места, поворачиваясь к девушкам, - перед моим уходом у меня к вам будет маленькая просьба. Я хочу знать, как вы выглядите.

\- Э... - Дорин несколько замялась. - А что для этого надо делать?

\- Ничего, - улыбнулся Сорвиголова. В коем-то веке. - Просто сидеть и дать мне потрогать ваши лица. А затем их умыть.

Талия слушала весь этот разговор не без улыбки - уж она-то была уверена, что может о себе позаботиться, к тому же вряд ли она станет защищаться от Тони, если тот решится на неё покуситься. Однако последнее замечание Сорвиголовы вызвало у неё чувство удивления.

\- А зачем нас трогать? Ну, то есть, я не отношусь к недотрогам, но всё равно - это как-то странно. Может, можно ограничиться тем, чтобы нас сфотографировать, можно на цифровую камеру, только чур не выкладывать эти фотки в Сеть - мы сейчас не в лучшем виде! Распугаешь нам с Дорин всех потенциальных женихов.

\- Э... - Дорин нервно хихикнула, присматриваясь к Сорвиголове. - Ти-Джей, тут фотографии как-то не... ну...

Сорвиголова ухмыльнулся - да, просто улыбка долго на его лице не держалась.

\- Обещаю, не выложу никаких отпечатков пальцев. Так что?..

\- Я не против, - развела руками Дорин, смутившись.

\- А как же я? - вышел из лифта Старк, на ходу вынимая наушник. - Недостаточно хорош?

\- Если я захочу узнать, как ты выглядишь, я возьму в руки утюг.

Талия засмеялась, оценив шутку - она любила незамысловатый юмор.

\- Хорошо, трогай, хотя я и не понимаю, зачем такие сложности, - и она подпрыгнула к Сорвиголове, подставляя ему лицо. - Хвостик тоже можешь потрогать, только чур не увлекаться, - и она вытянула его, обвив одну из рук Мэтта.

\- Touché, мой друг, touché, - Старк положил наушник на стол и принялся колдунствовать с приборами, пока Сорвиголова стягивал перчатки. Надо сказать, что от такого внезапного обвивания руки одну из них тот уронил и вообще всё его лицо принялось выражать заметный дискомфорт.

\- Пожалуй, лица с меня хватит, - с ложной скромностью сказал Сорвиголова, не решаясь начинать осмотр, пока его рука в захвате.

\- Ну, нашему другу любопытно, только и всего. Он же не может посмотреть фото в Интернете.

\- Я тебе не друг.

\- Дорин, а белки-поводыри бывают? Можешь, одолжишь нашему другу парочку?

Сперва и эта шутка заставила Ти-Джей усмехнуться, но затем она всмотрелась Сорвиголову повнимательнее, и...

"Ой! Да он незрячий! - от волнения она убрала хвост. - Надеюсь, я не ляпнула что-нибудь такое...".

\- А у тебя богатый опыт в общении с поводырями? Псов, натасканных на спирт, используешь? - и после этой обратки он уже спокойно и аккуратно принялся ощупывать лицо Тали, теперь "видя" и запоминая малейшие детали её внешности.

Талия чувствовала пальцы Сорвиголовы и с непривычки ей было боязно - хвост, подёргиваясь, выдавал её волнение.

\- Да, была у меня одна сука по кличке "Перчик"... - задумчиво ответил Тони. - А кожа синяя, кстати! Волосы чёрные. А чёлка такая ярко-жёлтая, очень интересный цвет... натуральный?

\- Вот как? - спросил Сорвиголова, даже приподняв брови, но по его тону было ясно, что ему плевать великое, какой там цвет кожи. Впрочем, информация была не лишней - так вид представлялся чётче.

\- Просто чтоб ты знал. Это же не секрет, нет, надеюсь? - спросил Старк у Тали, развернувшись к ней.

Сорвиголова опустил руки и снова улыбнулся, на этот раз конкретно Талии. Что же, теперь он имел более подробное представление, кто перед ним. И это ему нравилось.

"Милая девушка. И уши интересные. Да, наследство так и... виднеется".

Оставалась Дорин.

\- Сам ты синий! - Талия обиделась. - У меня цвет - индиго!.. А ещё у меня два пальца на ногах и три на руках. И хвостик! Точно не хочешь потрогать? - Талия возвращалась в обычный режим девочки-на-пружинках. - А волосы я иногда крашу - я же девушка!

\- А в чём разница? - спросил Старк, пожимая плечами. На выручку пришёл Джарвис:

\- Индиго - разновидность синего цвета, уходящая в фиолетовый спектр и на основании цветового анализа...

\- Но ты же не фиолетовая!..

\- ...можно заключить, что мисс Тали заблуждается.

\- Я не помню, как выглядит индиго, если вообще знал, - пожал плечами Сорвиголова. - Что касается пальцев и хвоста, это я ещё понял, когда ты была на дереве. Что касается... - он прислушался к Дорин, которая подозрительно молчала, затем аккуратно подошёл к ней ближе.

"Спит".

\- Ха! - Тали встала, подбоченилась. - В чём разница? - на самом деле, она и сама не понимала. - Индиго - звучит лучше! - однако она тоже заметила, что Дорин уже спит, и добавила тише, обращаясь к Сорвиголове: - А у Дорин много-много веснушек. И такие тонкие полосочки на лице, перечёркивающие глаза. И у неё тоже есть хвостик. Пушистый, - последнее было сказано не без некоторой зависти.

\- Хм... а ты права. Джарвис, она права. Сорвиголова, я надеюсь, ты нас слышал.

\- Как скажете, сэр, - мог бы Джарвис пожать плечами, пожал бы.

Сорвиголова был немножко занят тем, что теперь "рассматривал" Дорин. Пришлось задержать дыхание.

"Щёки... да ещё и если много-много веснушек... круглолицая..."

Да, Дорин Грин определённо была не красавицей. И теперь Сорвиголова мог в этом убедиться. Впрочем, он тут не ко внешности примеривался - просто хотел лучше знать тех, с кем сотрудничал. И в частности ту, кого защищал.

\- А волосы такие... ореховые. Вместе с хвостом, - заметил Старк.

\- Какая ирония, - негромко произнёс Сорвиголова. - Унеси её куда-нибудь, где она сможет нормально спать.

\- О, мне это доверят?

\- Не придирайся к словам, Старк.

\- Мальчики, не ссорьтесь. Я её отнесу, - Талия подошла к Дорин, осторожно взяла её на руки, охнула. - Не, Старк, лучше ты.

\- Не стоило так напрягаться, - Старк торопливо подошёл к Талии, принимая её с рук на руки. Сорок пять килограмм? Ерунда. - Что же, выдвигаемся. Нам в лифт. Мисс Грин достанется одна из гостевых, а вот у тебя, Тали, я могу спросить, кровать какой жёсткости ты предпочитаешь. Мягкую? Среднюю? Может, с ортопедическим матрасом? Есть водный, но если твой хвост острый, не рекомендую, - так, болтая, он и вёл компанию к лифту. Сорвиголова шёл за ним молча, не пользуясь возможностью вставить шутку про кардиоаппарат.

\- У меня стрелка на хвосте не острая, но плотная: по глазам попаду - мало не покажется, - Талия почувствовала, что её запал стремительно тает. - Мне уже всё равно. Мне нужен срочно душ, чистое бельё... халатик хотя бы, и после я усну хоть на полу. А на чём ты спишь, Тони? И где?

\- О, я сплю на достаточно жёсткой кровати - это полезно; ещё у меня в комнате довольно просторная ванная с отличным настраиваемым душем - ну там, на массаж или просто помыться... могу проводить тебя прямо туда - я не жадный, кровать с ванной у меня большие, на пятерых хватит, а я всё равно пока спать не собираюсь! - неожиданно позади раздался крайне негодующий стрёкот, и по Старку, аки по дереву, забралась Типпи-То. - Ай. Ай. Ай, пушистик, извини... не хотели тебя будить!

\- Тихо вы оба! Разбудите Дорин! - шёпотом закричала Тали, после чего обратилась к Старку: - Широкие кровати мне нравятся, жёсткости не боюсь, а просторный душ - это здорово. Веди. Делись. Небеса тебя не забудут, я тем паче.

\- Прекрасно. Оставим белочек почивать, и я провожу. Сорвиголова, не мог бы ты нажать на кнопки [x] и [y]? Ну, и смотри не попади на подземную парковку - выход всё же повыше будет.

Сорвиголова после таких разговоров только и мог, что тяжело вздохнуть, покачать головой, мысленно осуждая Тали за ветреность, и приняться ощупывать кнопки, благо, на Брайле цифры там тоже были.

Когда лифт с негромким "дзинь!" добрался до нужного этажа, Старк вышел, с Сорвиголовой не прощаясь. Дорин слегка нахмурилась во сне и немного пожевала губами, повернув при этом голову. Впрочем, они уже были практически у цели и дверь даже не пришлось открывать ногой.

Гостевая комната. Приличная и по обстановке и по размерам, но заметно, что на одного, кровать была очень небольшой. На неё Дорин аккуратно и уложили - Типпи-То тотчас же прыгнула туда же, устраиваясь около головы Дорин клубком.

\- Правда, укрыть не получится. Разбудим, - пожал плечами он.

\- У неё есть хвост - он пушистый, - ответила Талия, пытаясь развеять сомнения Старка. - Что же, белок мы устроили, пора подумать о судьбе мифологических чудовищ. Где, ты говоришь, у тебя был местный сексодром? - Ти-Джей поймала себя на том, что прилепилась ладонями к стене, чтобы не упасть от усталости.

\- Нет-нет-нет, никакого сексодрома, только крепкий, здоровый сон, - говорил Старк, подхватив слегка Тали и уводя её в сторону выхода.

\- Как раз на сексодромах он обычно и наступает, - Тали зевнула, - но что-то мне подсказывает: сейчас я усну даже на опилках.

Некоторое время Талия Джозефина молчала, а потом вновь обратилась к Энтони Старку:

\- Ведь Амбал - он ничего зря не делает. И то, что он упомянул дядюшку Джеймса... Росомаху... он ведь показал нам, что у него ценный заложник. И Дум - он ведь щеголяет своими связями с ним тоже не просто так. Значит, если что, нам придётся иметь дело и с его миллиардами, и киборгами Дума. Готовы ли мы к такому раскладу? Сможем ли спасти дядю Джи? И вернуть честное имя Дорин? И Октавиус - с ним тоже надо что-то делать...

"Ведь он наверняка парень Дорин. Парень... Староват для парня, но в зрелых мужчинах много плюсов. Приятно, что Дорин это понимает".

"Дядюшка Джеймс? О-ля-ля".

Впрочем, внешне и в голосе Старк был очень серьёзен - даже слишком.

\- Росомаху не так-то просто убить, так что о нём я бы на твоём месте вообще не волновался. Один мой костюм со мной внутри справится с любыми киборгами Дума, а если он первым пойдёт в лобовую атаку, то нам же лучше - все намерения Фиска выставить своего "делового партнёра" чистеньким и невинным пойдут прахом. Не думай об этом и спи. Я займусь делом. А дел будет много, и пока время на нашей стороне, стоит этим воспользоваться.

"К сожалению, Сорвиголова слинял, не рассказав всего... перво-наперво свяжусь с Капитаном. Ниточки ведут и к его ребяткам".

\- Да, надо воспользоваться... О, где у тебя душ, а чувствую, что засыпаю, - Тали пошевелилась у Старка на руках. - А дядя Джеймс - он крутой, но он слишком мало думает о безопасности. И вообще слишком мало думает, поэтому его и ловят частенько.

"Это верно", - подумал Старк.

\- Ну, добро пожаловать. Душ там, - тем временем они и добрались до обители Тони Старка, где Тали и могла детальнее рассмотреть антураж. Правда, сейчас она скорее всего первым делом бы заметила "сексодром" - он действительно был не маленьким. И постельное бельё на нём было с Железным Человеком. Во всяком случае, покрывало и две подушки так точно.

\- А постельного белья с Робокопом нет? - то ли пошутила, то ли полюбопытствовала Талия. - Я в душ, - она опустилась на четыре конечности и бодро побежала с указанную сторону; было видно, что такой вид перемещения для неё вполне обычен.

Прибежав в душевую, она покидала одежду и бельё в корзину, после забралась на стену и, всё также, используя четыре конечности, добралась до душа, где какое-то время регулировала воду, а затем переползла под струи воды, почти растянувшись на полу.

"О, вода, много воды! Приятная тёплая вода! Самое оно для рептилий... или кем там я являюсь? Какая разница. В любом случае, приятно быть редким добрым чудовищем. Интересно, что там сейчас поделывают бабушка и дедушка? Опять небось, строят коварные планы. Дедуля, купил бы ты уже кресло качалку с кроссвордами. Вредно ж так суетиться в твоём возрасте!"

\- Развлекайся! - воскликнул Тони Старк вслед Тали, то ли проигнорировав, то ли избегая вопроса о Робокопе... в любом случае, сейчас здесь ему было делать нечего. Пора за работу, а работы только что прибавилось.

Так он и ушёл.

Талия же почти выползла из душа, даже не одеваясь, и не накинув халатик - последние силы забрали волосы и фен. Она забралась под одеяло, и ей стало уже всё равно, кто там изображён - Железный человек или Железный дровосек.

***

Старк зря полагал, что "Фиск сдулся". Амбал был тёртым калачом, слишком тёртым, чтобы, проиграв сражение, полагать, что проиграл и войну. Нет, для обоих миллиардеров-филантропов, один из которых был герой, а другой - негодяй, всё только начиналось.

\- Уэйд, нравится ли тебе быть героем? - Фиск отошёл к окну просторной гримёрной, в которой он и находился до начала эфира. Эфира, который так удачно начался и так скверно закончился. "Что же, Старк, ты хочешь войны, и ты её получишь. Давно уже ты путаешься у меня под ногами. Да и у Дума тоже. Пора с этим кончать", - и Уилсон Грант Фиск пристукнул тростью об пол.

\- Воу. Воу-воу-воу-воу-воу, - Дедпул нахмурился, вытянул две руки перед собой ладонями вперёд. - Вот только давай без этих мафиозных замашек в духе какого-нибудь папки Дона Карлеоне из семьи Винчентте, который сидит на своей махровой табуретке с мешком денег в руках и допрашивает шестёрку, весь такой «сынок, ведь Семья помогла тебе, теперь и ты помоги семье», - он говорил весьма и весьма пародийно, - эй, у нас контракт, просто говори цель, а я иду к ней и разбираюсь, а если это Тони Старк, то говори цель, выпиши мне премиальные, и я иду к нему и разбираюсь, всё просто! Рассла-а-а-абься, мужик, - он бухнулся на стул и слямзил со стола гримёрной какую-то пудру. - Хм, как думаешь, а к моей коже такой цвет подойдёт? В смысле, маскировать тоже надо уметь, чудные люди эти гримёры! - Дедпул принялся вертеть её в руках.

\- Я отлично помню условия нашего контракта, - Амбал ответил куда громче и резче, чем хотел. Да, он не стал бы тем, кем был, если бы не понимал, когда можно, а когда и нужно повышать голос. Но сейчас это было точно излишество. Понимая это, он взял себя в руки. Чёртов Старк! - Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя работать вразрез с нашим соглашением. Но я хочу знать: каково это - чувствовать себя героем, - лицо Амбала стало задумчивее. - Однако, ты прав, Уэйд. Сразу видно чутьё.

Амбал хотел продолжить, но его прервал стук в дверь.

\- Кто там?

\- Это я - Тара.

\- Тара Олсон! Войди.

Тарина уже сняла с себя облик Торгёл и теперь снова была в деловом костюме.

\- Я сделала всё, как вы и сказали.

\- Прекрасно. Теперь отправляйся в мою башню. Нужно, чтобы ты к завтрашнему дню полностью закончила обустройство своего нового жилья, потому что завтра будет много работы, и не стоит в такое насыщенное время отвлекаться на бытовые проблемы.

Дедпул небрежно поигрывал с пудрой, внимательно рассматривая фигуру Олсон (и не находя в ней чего-либо особенного, зато уже мысленно пририсовывая мишени). Костюм на ней смотрелся по-дурацки.

«Но зато я буду классно выглядеть на её фоне! Интересно, эта девчонка хоть немножко просекла суть диверсии во имя добра и справедливости? Я так обожаю, когда в междоусобном сраче вся эта геройская шушера и блеск смываются к чёртовой матери, и они выцарапывают друг другу глаза, как будто из глазниц эликсир жизни польётся! Хотя Белочка, её, конечно, пришьёт»

\- Кстати, мне так и не ответили на вопрос по поводу столовой, или «не отвлекаться на бытовые проблемы» - это у нас и не жрать теперь? Геройство-геройством, а на желудок костюм с белым плащом не наденешь, хотя попробовать можно!

\- Столовых у меня в башне несколько. На каждом рабочем этаже. Но ты с твоими-то деньгами можешь ходить в любые рестораны или заказывать обеды-ужины по телефону. У меня среди сотрудников это практикуется широко.

\- Я знаю несколько приличных мест неподалёку, - Тарина тут же вспомнила, что ей вроде как предстоит воспитывать Дедпула. - Я могу показать и с удовольствием разделю трапезу с новым героем. Мы отпразднуем твоё, Уилсон, вхождение в ряды тех, кому самой судьбой предначертано защищать обиженных и слабых. То есть, большую часть человечества.

Фиск представил себе совместный обед Тары и Уэйда, и едва сдержался, чтобы не начать смеяться.

{гы-гы-гы, на каждом рабочем этаже}

"А я даже не удивлён, думаешь, мы тут одни на жирненьком окладе сидим?"

{бггг}

"Да погоди, не торопи коней впереди хвоста кота, надо ответить как можно пафоснее! Обиженная и слабая большая часть человечества!" - Дедпул явно был готов ржать не только от перспективы совместного ужина, но и от градуса речи Тарины.

\- А, просто Дедпул! Это вроде как мой геройский псевдоним, верно? Или мне его надо сменить на что-то более геройское вроде Капитан Канада?.. не, не продастся - Дедпул всё равно лучше! - кинув пудру обратно на стул, Дедпул соскочил с места и быстро подобрался ближе к Тарине. - А как ты разделяешь места по приличности?..

Амбал почувствовал, что Дедпул сейчас убежит обедать с Тариной, и счёл своим долгом вмешаться:

\- Тарина, Дедпул, совместный праздник с тортом и свечками устроите позже. Сейчас же у меня с мистером Уилсоном есть серьёзный разговор. А у тебя, Тарина, много дел.

\- Ах, да, конечно же... прости, Дедпул, но мистер Фиск прав - у нас есть дела. И всё же я обязательно отведу тебя туда, где мне нравится. И объясню, где приличные места, а где нет, - и Тара Олсон собралась уходить.

\- Ага, ага, только ты предупреди, какого объема тетрадку брать, чтобы записывать критерии... м-м... страниц сто двадцать шесть где-то, да? В линейку! - Дедпул уже начинал срываться на хохот.

{Эй, кажется, она смутилась или что-то типа того! А может, Амбал решил обидеться, что его не взяли?}

[Дебил, с ней рядом не обсудишь план убийства Старка]

{Мы ещё не согласились!}

[Мы это предложили!]

Тарина хотела что-то ответить - что-то этакое, с вывертом и пафосом, но не нашлась и лишь покачала головой, исчезая за дверью.

\- Бери две тетради на всякий случай - одну ведь всё равно изрисуешь, - хмыкнул Амбал.

\- Да я и две изрисую! - воскликнул Дедпул. - С такой-то упоротой всезнайкой! "Сирых и убогих!" - спародировал он Тарину, замахав руками, как крыльями.

Фиск захохотал, схватившись за живот.

\- Тогда лучше сразу притащи ноутбук да с хорошим съёмным диском, - посоветовал он, немного отойдя от веселья. - Но вернёмся к нашим баранам, точнее, Железному Барану.

\- Ах да! Железный Баран! - Дедпул внаглую плюхнулся на ближайший стол, затем выждал ещё некоторое время — чем дальше Тарина отходила от гримёрки, тем было лучше. К тому же, это был ещё и запас на случай «ой, забыла». Сколько из-за таких ойзабылов полегло красивых планов. - Дело не самое простое. Можно даже сказать, дело-то ну никак не простое! Железная принцесса спряталась в башне, и ей так просто не крикнешь: «Тонечка, спусти косоньку вниз, я и поднимуся!», нет. Там дохрена нескольких вещей: охраны и охраны. Камеры, детекторы, лазеры, и все прочие красивости, которые так легко вырубаются в фильмах. А также куча секьюрити. Ну, не мне тебе рассказывать. Плюс несколько красивых железных платьев железной принцессы, - на этом моменте Дедпул спрыгнул со стола и принялся кружиться по гримёрке под воображаемый вальс, - которое она с радостью примерит для приёма дорогого гостя! Пожалуй, будь принцесса на заморской резиденции под соблазнительным названием «дача», там было бы куда как проще — на самом деле принцесса очень не любит приставленных к ней мини-драконов! Нет, конечно, я и в башню заберусь — но это очень много лишних свидетелей, которых мне так лень убирать! Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы между трагической и АБСОЛЮТНО случайной смертью Железной Леди и мной была какая-то параллель, верно?.. Верно! На этот вопрос можно даже не отвечать! Вывод: принцессу нужно на прогулку. А желательно на прогулку около дачи. В таком случае фора мне на его вызов какой-то там био-шмио не знаю какой там сейчас в моде брони составит парочку секунд, - на этом моменте он перестал кружиться и обратил свой светлый лик под маской к Фиску, - если он вообще меня заметит, - и улыбнулся.

Амбал задумался. В словах языкатого наёмника имелся здравый смысл. Да, Дедпул мог быть безумен, но дело своё знал и выполнял отменно. Так что Фиск мигом забыл о веселье и задумался.

\- Вряд ли в сложившихся обстоятельствах он покинет город. Теперь он будет искать Белку, раз уж утверждает, что она под защитой. И эти поиски наверняка пройдут в доспехах. Однако он почитает меня в настоящий момент времени своим идеологическим врагом. А Старк любит побеждать врагов, давя их интеллектом перед публикой, и делать это красиво и эффектно. Наша встреча закончилась его перевесом, но не победой. Он будет заинтересован во втором раунде. Точно будет. И вот на такую встречу он приедет без костюма. То есть, в костюме, конечно же, - Фиск вспомнил затасканную майку Старка, поморщился, - но не в том, который может представлять для нас опасность. Вокруг нас будет толпа народа, а человек нигде так не одинок, как в толпе. Откуда-то прозвучит выстрел, откуда-то вылетит нож... крики, паника, давка. И герой Дедпул, ищущий убийцу и находящий его. У меня есть на примете одна кандидатура. Недавно сбежал из тюрьмы, куда его засадил Старк. Конченный тип. Наркоман и ворюга. Попался на ограблении банка. Старк таких убирает за решётку пачками. Идеальный кандидат на то, чтобы его нашли мёртвым с пистолетом в руке. Что скажешь, Уэйд?

\- О, старая-добрая подстава! - с восторгом хлопнул в ладоши Дедпул. - Что может быть более эффективно, чем проверенная временем классика? Не нужны пустые выдумки со свистелками и перделками! Кстати, я знаю этого конченого типа?

\- Возможно. Его зовут Бертран Смолл. Мутант - очень слабый. Способность - поедать стекло и прочую керамику. Возраст 24 года. Приобщился к наркотикам - кокаину - три года назад. Год назад был пойман Энтони Старком во время ограбления, которое для него было первым и последним. Ему нечем было заплатить за дозу, так как с работы его уволили за дебош, а на пособие особо не разгуляешься. И парень решил, что может проесть дыру в кирпичной стене и запустить руку в хранилище. Увы, это оказался куда больший кусок, чем он был способен проглотить. Когда Старк взял его, тот кричал, что найдёт его и прикончит... Что ж, мы живём в очень беспокойном мире, полном угроз.

Фиск растянул губы в довольной улыбке.

\- Чудно! Я понятия не имею, кто это, а если он в курсе, кто я - его проблемы! Идеально! Цып-цып, уточка! Надеюсь, все слышали, как тот орал?

\- Не только слышали, но и в газетах записали. Чёрным по белому, - Амбал хлопнул тростью по своей широкой ладони. - Так что у полиции сомнений не будет. Хотя у неё и так их бывает крайне мало, пока не появляются разные пауки и сорвиголовы. Что же, возвращаемся в башню. Устроим Старку вызов на дуэль! Впрочем, ты пока можешь быть свободен и распоряжаться временем как считаешь нужным... Только без глупостей. Ты теперь герой, а герою подобает скромность... - Амбал усмехнулся. - Уверен, тот же Паук не вылезал бы из-под объективов, если бы не боялся разоблачения. Вся их скромность - страх. И боятся они меня! Меня и таких как я. И тебя, кстати, тоже! Но теперь-то ты официально в их - героическом - стане. И кто знает, быть может, тебе удастся узнать чьи-то маленькие секреты, на которых можно заработать большие деньги.

"Да, да, да, - Дедпул поковырял ухо, - большой страшный жирный мужик, гы, да ты же считай их работодатель, на ком им ещё навариваться - на шестёрках, что ли? А пойду-ка я дружить с новой девчонкой, кишкам-то чего простаивать?" - Дедпул махнул рукой.

\- Что же, звони! Торговать мелочишками я горазд, ты же знаешь, Вилли! - он развернулся к выходу.

Амбал проводил Дедпула взглядом, какое-то время постоял да поехал к себе. В башне, перекусив (как всегда - основательно), отдохнув и приведя мысли в порядок, он отправил звонок Старку. Сперва хотел видеовызов, но потом понял, что видеть довольную рожу собрата миллиардера не сможет, чтобы не морщиться каждую минуту. Так что ограничился обычным - телефонным.

У Старка, как водится, ответила милая девушка, с некоторой опаской сообщая, что тот очень и очень занят. Что было правдой - дела навалившиеся требовали Сорвиголовы, который до вечера не вернётся, поэтому Старк занимался делами будничными, связанными с металлом, сваркой, мозговым штурмом, и прочими милыми вещами. Ну кого порадует, когда беспокоят в такое время.

\- Скажите, что это Уилсон Грант Фиск, - ответил Амбал, излучая чувство собственного величия. - Я не отниму у вашего шефа много времени.

У Старка работали не дураки - знали, что это Уилсон Грант Фиск. Да и время приёмное... просили подождать минутку и попытались достучаться до шефа через Джарвиса.

Пришлось шефу печально вздохнуть, отложить болгарку в сторону, и включить у себя связь (а заодно и звукозапись):

\- Добрый день, очень рад, дела отлично, за вас тоже рад - в чём вопрос? - Старк потёр нос и засмотрелся на болгарку - уж очень не хотелось отрываться от неё.

\- Сегодня я имел честь общаться с вами во время телеэфира. Однако внезапное отключение электроэнергии прервало нашу важнейшую дискуссию на полуслове. Согласитесь, что миллионы граждан Великой Америки хотели бы услышать конец нашего диалога. Уверен, это нужно не только нам или рядовым гражданам, но и героям, которым вы сами и являетесь. Поэтому почему бы нам не продолжить его завтра? или, хотя бы, на днях? Вместе на телевидении. Лицом к лицу. И можно даже без галстуков, - разговаривая, Фиск улыбался. Он знал, что его улыбку нельзя увидеть, но всё равно, собеседники на том конце провода каким-то неуловимым образом часто понимали, какое выражение лица хранит собеседник, и не важно, сколько мёда добавить в голос. Так что эта улыбка во время телефонного общения с партнёрами (или врагами) стала у него чем-то вроде рефлекса.

\- По-моему, вы просто хотите оставить за собой последнее слово, когда видео доказало... - Тони потянулся за парочкой очень нужных сейчас кабелей, - ...кто тут прав... - уронил один из них, - а кто нет. Я думаю, наши сограждане не глупые и прекрасно всё поняли, - Старк же был в свою очередь серьёзней серьёзного, и полез за кабелем, который закатился в не совсем удачное место.

\- Пока что видео доказало лишь одну сторону вашей правоты. Но у каждой медали есть две стороны, - Фиск сделал улыбку чуть шире. - Что до граждан, то понятливость определяет широту мнений. И это позволяет сместить этот спектр мнений в ту или иную сторону. И поверьте, что до разных видео, я тоже могу кое-что показать. Но я как раз предлагаю обойтись без подобных иллюстраций. Они яркие, хорошо производят впечатление на массы, но... эмоции не всегда хорошие помощники. Подумайте, мистер Старк, это шоу позволит вам, в случае победы, набрать очки паблисити не только для себя - их у вас и так хватает с избытком, но для ваших коллег по цеху героев.

\- Мистер Фиск, - Старк поднял кабель, выпрямился. - Для шоу хороши правильные моменты - карнавал, праздник, выходной день. Как и для игры на очки. В будний день, когда мы все измотаны рутинной работой... домохозяйки не оценят драму, знаете ли, и переключатся на свой мексиканский сериал.

\- А разве я тороплю события? Выходной - так выходной! Хотя я уверен, что наша борьба будет столь жаркой и яркой, что ей заинтересуются даже домохозяйки. К тому же, после разгрома тюрьмы для опасных мутантов общество взбудоражено. Тема героев и злодеев снова оказалась на пике общественных интересов. Поэтому момент - самый правильный, а железо стоит ковать, пока горячо.

\- Вот только давайте без железа - это-то тюрьму и погубило, - мрачно заметил Старк.

"Даже интересно, что он такого запрятал в рукаве, что так жаждет вызвать меня на поединок и прокатиться на жалости".

\- Подождём, пока на сцене появится более крепкий и надёжный материал, - Старк положил кабель ко второму, ухмыльнулся, - с одним железом, выковывая его в прямом эфире, выступать не рекомендую - напороться и обжечься можно, знаете ли.

Амбал рассмеялся - от души, довольно задорно:

\- О, если бы я боялся обжечься, то давно бы бросил свою работу и жил бы как рантье где-нибудь на острове. Но если вас смущает однообразие материалов, я обеспечу его разнообразие. У меня много людей, каналов и информации.

"А ещё у меня есть Дедпул, который вряд ли обеспечит тебя информацией, зато пулей в голову - вполне!"

\- Приятно видеть, как вы печётесь о благополучии сограждан, - задорности и у Тони Старка в голосе хватало, слегка, правда, приперченного сарказмом. - Но вот послушать вам стоило бы внимательнее. Необходимо не разнообразие - надёжность, - он сел на неудачное место, получил тычок током, вскочил, - а до сих пор пока что ваши каналы надёжностью, увы, не баловали. Так что рекомендую заняться их наладкой.

Амбал азартно хлопнул ладонью по столу:

\- Мистер Старк, раз мои каналы ненадёжны, что же, вам будет проще одержать оглушительную победу. Но раз я это понимаю, выходит, у меня есть, что предложить в ответ.

\- Мистер Фиск, кончайте пилить сук, на котором сидите, - Тони всё-таки приземлился поудачнее, - победы, очки - что я, политшоу не смотрел, что ли? Детский сад-игра в бирюльки. Если у вас есть что-то настолько восхитительное и интересное, чего я так с нетерпением должен жаждать увидеть - а я жажду - то потерпите. Самые банальные домыслы схлынут, и вот тогда, после первой волны, на гребне новой...

"...выплыву я".

\- Что же, не смею настаивать, - Амбал понял, что рыбка сорвалась с крючка, - но как пожелаете продолжить наш разговор перед камерами, дайте знать. И уверяю вас, я буду к нему готов! Желаю удачи!

\- И вам не хворать, - Старк прервал связь, перевёл дух. - Детский сад "Ромашка", ё-моё.

Амбал же, положив трубку, некоторое время сидел неподвижно. Произошедшее его удивило. Старк не кинулся в битву с шашкой наголо. "Может, я общался вовсе не со Старком? Нет-нет, это был Старк! Я уверен. Но он отказался от битвы. Почему? Боится? Нет. Считает себя победителем? Он не настолько глуп. Самоуверен, но не глуп. Что же тогда? О, он готовит контрудар! Наверняка уже запланировал сольное шоу на телевидении! Проклятье! Его джокер может покрыть мои козыри... особенно, если он поймёт, что я играю краплёной колодой. Старк опасен. Слишком опасен. И его надо ликвидировать как можно быстрее!"


	14. Часть 14, в которой происходит двойное проникновение

У Сорвиголовы было дело. Конечно, сначала пришлось заглянуть в своё логово: оставить там диктофон, поправить супергеройскую форму и вообще передохнуть, но он не увлекался - дело не требовало спешки, но не простило бы медлительности. Ему следовало нанести визит в квартиру Грин.

Когда он забрался, незамеченный, через окно, он не волновался - ни младшей, ни старшей здесь быть не должно. А если тут кто-то из шпунтиков Амбала... им же хуже. Но, кажется, нет? Вот это и есть пострадавшая комната - да, точно ураган прошёлся.

Сорвиголова закрыл окно изнутри. Прислушался - есть кто дома?

Тем временем с другого конца в квартиру проникла другая личность - Электра, сумевшая сбежать из тюрьмы. Сейчас у неё не было ни привычных саев, ни даже её костюма - пиратского купальника. Бедной антигероине приходилось обходиться краденными джинсами, ботинками и рубашкой, выданным в тюрьме нижним бельём да парой табельных пистолетов, состоящих на вооружении полиции, у которой они и были отобраны.

Быстро отомкнув замок, она проникла в квартиру. Она знала, что пока квартира пуста (наблюдала за ней какое-то время). И это было ей на руку. Можно и засаду устроить, и перекусить, и даже помыться (а что? - наглеть, так наглеть!) - ей в волосы набилась всякая листва и прочий растительный мусор во время побега. Но главное, месть! Она отомстит этой Дорин Грин! И отыграется если не на ней, так на её любимой матушке!

"Эге, - подумал Сорвиголова. - Походкой ни та, ни другая. Ну-ка, и что шалунья тут забыла?" - он затаился, очень надеясь, что тени работают сейчас в его пользу... нет, просчитать их, конечно, можно... да, пожалуй, здесь, около дверного проёма, он и скроется. Так тени его не выдадут. "Посмотрим, что здесь нужно даме".

Электра же, очутившись в квартире, перестала особо скрываться. Она была уверена, что одна. Теперь только не вспугнуть жертв. Поэтому дверь надо затворить, в коридоре ничего не трогать, спокойно пройти дальше и посмотреть в первую очередь комнату этой Белки. Только вот где она? Квартира - не хоромы, но всё же...

Сорвиголова выжидал, аки удав перед броском - ему тоже было важно не спугнуть жертву.

А Электра, даже что-то мурлыкая под нос, отворила дверь и смело зашла в комнату.

\- Так вот где жила эта сучья белка. Какой разгром! Самое оно добавить сюда парочку трупов, - и она вышла на середину комнаты.

И она сделала ошибку, выйдя на середину комнаты - Сорвиголова ударил и уложил первым, не дожидаясь, пока его заметят.

\- А я тебя уж без каблуков не признал. С "освобождением", - спокойно произнёс он.

Электра не ожидала атаки, поэтому оказалась на полу. Рефлекторно она потянулась к оружию, но тут же вспомнила, что стрельбу услышат, и тогда ей точно конец. Поэтому пришлось схватить первое что попало под руку - нож для резки бумаги. Увы, всё это стоило драгоценных секунд. Пожалуй, проще было бы и вовсе не дёргаться.

Действительно было бы проще, потому что Мёрдок упаковал её без особенных проблем, выкинув нож в сторонку:

\- Ну что же ты как будто вчера родилась. Может, пропустим бессмысленные пререкания, и ты расскажешь мне: кто и зачем подослал тебя убить Дорин Грин?

Во время запаковки Электра вела себя весьма беспокойно и даже темпераментно: сопротивлялась как могла и разок попробовала Сорвиголову укусить. Разумеется, концовку это не изменило, но позволило ей хотя бы рассмотреть своего врага, голос которого казался подозрительно знакомым!

\- Мэтт! Твою мать! Что ты тут делаешь?! И какого чёрта я должна тебе что-то рассказывать? - сейчас она жалела, что всё же не воспользовалась пистолетами; полиция не прилетела бы на крыльях, а она бы ушла. Отомстить можно и потом.

\- Мэтт? - с деланным недоумением спросил Сорвиголова. - Какой Мэтт? Не знаю никакого Мэтта. Здесь только я, Сорвиголова, которому очень интересно, почему за шкуркой третьесортного мутанта предпоследнего эшелона послали... профессионала, и как профессионал угодила за решётку, а не вернулась с трофеем.

\- Прекрати цирк ломать! Ты это можешь делать с разными шлюхами, а я тебя знаю прекрасно! - Электра попыталась ударить Мэтта ногами.

"Чем их там в каталажке кормили, что она сегодня такая злая?.."

\- Нет, мне и правда очень интересно. Должен же Сорвиголова держать _руку_ на пульсе.

\- Мэтт! У меня ещё пистолеты есть! Я ведь дотянусь и пристрелю тебя! Не дури! - положение отчаянное - и Электра решила ходить с козырей.

\- Пистолеты? Вот эти два табельных?.. - Сорвиголова извлёк один. - Даже не прочищенных? Если бы я дурил... хотелось бы дурить. Видишь ли... - он выдержал паузу. - У меня перед Дорин Грин появились некоторые обязательства.

\- У меня перед ней тоже! За ней должок! Она меня сдала копам! - да, Мэтт был прав: харчи в тюрьме хреновые, так что Электра при воспоминании о тюрьме и местной кухне, которая вновь приблизилась к её жизни на опасное расстояние, стала агрессивна вдвойне. - И если ты думаешь, что я тебе спущу с рук, если ты меня упечёшь в каталажку, то ошибаешься!

\- Неужели она тебя просто... уделала? Может, у тебя живот болел во время драки? - Сорвиголова был в искреннем недоумении.

\- Нет, он заболел у меня после, - огрызнулась Электра мрачно. - Равно как и остальные части тела. Она настоящее животное. И натравила на меня белок. Но тогда я не ожидала атаки. Так же, как и сейчас. А теперь я сделаю так, что она не будет её ожидать.

\- Теряешь хватку, - заключил Мёрдок. - Из категории профессионалов перешла в любители - сама не выполнила контракт, а теперь жертва тебе и виновата. Я давно говорил: работу тебе пора менять.

\- Я выполню свою работу, - Электра хищно посмотрела на Мёрдока. - И даже ты мне не помешаешь! Потому что всегда её выполняла. И не желаю, чтобы у меня были исключения. Мне сказали принести её шкуру или хвост - я это сделаю.

\- О... не советую, этим самым ты очень опечалишь одного нашего общего знакомого - перепроверять статусы цели же надо. К тому же, я тебе не дам, - Мёрдок оставался спокоен.

\- Меня трудности и преграды не пугали, тебе ли не знать. И сейчас не пугают. А теперь развяжи меня и побудь мужчиной хоть немного, после чего можешь уходить и... мой тебе совет: оставь это дело. Одной белкой больше - одной меньше. Не всё ли равно? Ты адвокат - вот и занимайся своими судами. А я наёмник. Пусть каждый из нас занимается своим делом и не мешает другому.

\- Фиску нужна Белка живой - всё ещё хочешь снять с неё шкуру? - с любопытством на сей раз спросил Мэтт.

\- А может, это ты так думаешь? А на самом деле она ему нужна в виде чучела? - усмехнулась Электра.

"Он не знает, что меня нанял Дум. Это хорошо".

\- Потому что Фиск всё делает вовремя и с выгодой для себя, - Мёрдок принялся шариться по комнате, словно бы буднично, - а не согласно сиюминутным желаниям, отдающими фетишизмом.

\- Мэтт, можно подумать, ты так уж знаешь Фиска! Он запросто может говорить одно, думать другое, а делать третье. И могут же у него быть слабости. И откуда тебе вообще знать, что Фиску нужна Белка, да ещё и живой? - Электра принялась отползать подальше от Сорвиголовы, надеясь освободиться.

Лёгким движением ноги Сорвиголова переместил Электру обратно на изначальную точку, затем поднял с пола тот самый шарик с пулями, потряс:

\- Не хочешь - не верь. Потом не жалуйся. А откуда я знаю... - он опустился на одно колено, не опуская при этом шарик, - у меня есть обязательства. И я буду их выполнять.

\- Слушай, Мэтт, сколько можно играть в героя? Чего ты хочешь? Пулю в голову? Ты говоришь мне менять профессию. Так и ты отойди от героизма! Давай! А? Поженимся, ты будешь адвокатом, я - домохозяйкой. Никаких героев, никаких наёмников, никаких обязательств, разве что друг перед другом... И не смей меня больше двигать ногами, иначе я тебя убью.

Мэтт... ничего не ответил, только как-то горько улыбнулся и отчего-то встряхнул шарик ещё один раз.

Электра приняла молчание Мэтта за знак, если не согласия, то уж точно не отрицания:

\- Мэтт! Ты знаешь меня, я - тебя. Я не знаю, чем тебе насолили мафиозные боссы, но тебе их не победить. Они как гидра - отрубишь одну голову, и вырастут десять новых. Убьёшь Амбала или пристроишь его на электрический стул - его место займёт Дум. Убьёшь и его, и придёт Красный Череп или кто-то из его прихвостней. А тюрьма... ни одного из них она не задержит надолго.

\- Включая тебя, - спокойно заметил Сорвиголова.

\- Включая меня... Эй, - она попробовала вскочить, но безуспешно. - Ты меня что, только что сравнил со всякими амбалами?

\- Я? Нет, я так, думаю о жизни. Рефлексирую. Переоцениваю ценности, - Сорвиголова поднёс шарик ближе к уху, встряхнул его тщательнее.

\- Мэттью, это у тебя новый метод медитации - трясти над ухом найденными погремушками? - поведение Сорвиголовы озадачило её.

\- А почему бы и нет? - Сорвиголова явно крепко задумался.

"Вот ещё я только жениться не согласился ради безопасности клиента... девочки-Белочки... Дорин Грин... которая честна, но вот, пожалуйста - из-за обиды Электра хочет её шкуру. Не соглашусь я - она так и будет долбиться в эту стенку, пока её не шибанёт чем-то крупным. А соглашусь..."

Электра молчала и даже прекратила любые попытки освободиться. Её свобода была связана с отношениями герой-наёмник. Но здесь уже были другие слова и мысли, другая атмосфера, решалась её судьба на уровне куда как боле важном, чем тюремный срок. Поэтому она вела себя тихо и не мешала думать своему мужчине.

Задумавшийся Мёрдок более не принимал попыток трясти "погремушкой" - напротив, даже отпустил её, прокатив по ладони - впрочем, далеко та не убежала. И после минуты-двух напряжённых размышлений он решился - всё ещё продолжая опираться на одно колено, он навис над наёмницей и мягко положил ладонь на её щёку.

\- Электра...

\- Да? - такого проявления нежности она не ожидала. Неужели?.. неужели...

Всего доля секунды - и под пальцами Мёрдока, которые вот-вот были на щеке, оказались обе сонные артерии:

\- Спокойной ночи.

Женщина обмякла сразу же - Сорвиголова был профессионалом. А она в этот момент - всего лишь влюблённой дурочкой.

Он убрал пальцы, посмотрел секунд пять на совершённое.

\- Знаешь, Электра... мне кажется, я нашёл Иолая.

Мёрдок забрал шар, вызвал полицию, и покинул квартиру - словно его тут и не было. Он даже не озаботился проверить, приедет ли кто на вызов.

Хватит рефлексировать. Работать пора.


	15. Часть 15, в которой Талия и Дорин не желают сидеть спокойно

Белка ужинала. С аппетитом, торопливо - но у неё в качестве и завтрака, и ужина были только орехи, а ими не наешься, если только ты не размером с настоящую белку. Ужинали в кабинете у Старка, где сегодня и переговаривались - там не побеспокоят, а присутствие Дорин Грин и Талии Джозефины Железному Человеку хотелось бы сохранить в тайне. Был и Сорвиголова, пересказывающий Старку события дней прошедших и сегодняшнего - пожалуй, единственное, что он опустил, так это подробности знакомства Октавиуса и Дорин.

В целом, всё было спокойно.

Казалось бы, происходящее должно было стимулировать Талию, тем паче она только что выспалась, но, к сожалению приходилось признать, что сейчас девушка ощущала несвойственную ей вялость, и даже ужин в приятной компании под трёп о последних делах и новостях от Сорвиголовы не производил должной встряски. "Эх, я не привыкла сидеть, сложа руки. Я должна или драться, или отдыхать активно, или заниматься амурными вещами. А теперь я чувствую себя балластом. От меня мало что зависит. Всё решают Старк и Сорвиголова. А мои ноги и хвост пока что без надобности, - она ковырнула вилкой содержимое тарелки. - И сколько же можно талдычить о делах, в которых я даже не могу принять участия толком? Эх, куда было бы интереснее, если бы Тони перевернул стол, овладел бы мной... да, лучше сперва он. А Сорвиголова занялся бы Дорин. А потом мы бы поменялись партнёрами. А потом я бы потискала Дори... А если бы ещё Тони в этот момент взял в ротик у нашего таинственного слепого героя в маске... Мечты... Извращенческие мечты. Наверняка такой подход к делу здесь не оценят. А жаль. Это помогло бы взбодриться..." - Талия украдкой окинула взглядом всех, кто был за столом.

Типпи-То, заметив вялость Талии, предложила ей орешек - с её точки зрения лучший антидепрессант на свете. Дорин захихикала, видя это - к счастью, она не умела читать мысли и не подозревала о "планах" Талии на присутствующих.

\- Она хочет, чтобы ты попробовала орешек! - пояснила она.

Талия не могла не улыбнуться, видя такую нежную заботу. Она приняла орешек от Типпи-То:

\- Дорин, скажи, пожалуйста, своей помощнице, что я благодарю её за проявленную заботу, - и с этими словами она расколола орех в пальцах, используя волшебный заряд - наследство матери. Оставалось надеяться, что белки понимают в орехах, и он не гнилой и не пустой.

Дорин передала, на что Типпи-То тоже что-то весело застрекотала.

\- Она говорит, что это ерунда! - Дорин улыбалась. Белки действительно понимали в орехах, так что этот был хороший.

\- Кстати, о Фиске, - Тони Старк вдруг повысил громкость голоса. - Сегодня он ещё пытался развести меня на второй диалог!

\- Развести?

\- Да, настойчиво так, словно эти выступления - это какая-нибудь... игра.

\- Ну так доиграется, какие проблемы? - Ти-Джей отправила орех в рот и смачно его съела. - Надо было принимать вызов. Что бы ни начал плести толстяк, у него пред тобой ни шанса, - Талия сделал жест с использованием мизинца, когда хотят показать что-то очень маленькое.

\- Делать мне больше нечего, - махнул рукой Старк. - К тому же, он так не считает. Было слышно, что у него есть что-то такое... с чем можно и выступить. Но чем меньше трёпа - тем лучше. Люди ведь верят далеко не правде.

Девушка-мутант напряглась.

\- Если у него есть козыри, тем паче надо, чтобы он выложил их на стол. А теперь можно лишь гадать, что он припрятал в рукаве, и в каком именно, ведь он сейчас наш главный враг... Может, мне отправиться к нему в башню на разведку? Я могу по любой стене взобраться. И за себя постоять способна. Повесь на меня пару жучков - и дело в шляпе!

\- Козыри пусть выкладывает, когда у нас будет, чем его давить, или чем эти козыри бить. Вечером могу поучить тебя играть в карты, - Старк ухмыльнулся, но беззлобно.

\- Я же сказал, что атаковать - делать себе хуже, - раздражённо заметил Сорвиголова.

\- Спокойно, приятель, шпионить и атаковать - разные вещи, но зачем вешать жучки на кого-то, если можно пустить их самих? Твой друг с щупальцами любит такими вещами баловаться, - указал он на Дорин. - Но будет выгоднее найти что-то извне, чтобы прижать его и с комфортом провести обыск уже в открытую.

\- Извне? - Талия рассмеялась. - Теперь, когда он знает, что ты в игре, он наверняка обрубил все эти "извне". И более того, наверняка он ищет что-то, чем можно прижать тебя. Поэтому время дорого, потому что работает против нас.

\- Не так мало вещей у Амбала завязано "извне", чтобы их все обрубать, - покачал головой Сорвиголова. - К тому же, пока за жабры его никто не брал - это расхолаживает.

\- А я чист - пусть ищет, - спокойно заявил Старк.

\- Что-то вы совсем... спокойны, - удивилась Дорин.

\- Спокойны? Дорин, спокойны здесь мальчики! Потому что они уверены, что жабры есть только у Фиска! Старк! Да мы здесь - у тебя! Это уже тебя компрометирует! Ты уж не чист!.. Я уже не говорю, что ты тот ещё казанова. И с Фиска станется эту карту разыграть. Найдёт какую-нибудь дамочку, которая станет тыкать в телекамеры пупсом, утверждая, что он от тебя, а ты алименты не платишь и отцовство признавать не хочешь. И вообще взял её против воли. Всё это будет ложь, но мне ли тебе напоминать, как народ любит такие скандалы, сплетни и с какой жаждой за них цепляется? А ты говоришь, что копать ему нечего, - Талия вздохнула. Ей не хотелось, чтобы их гостеприимного хозяина обвиняли в чём-то подобном.

"Страшная женщина на самом-то деле..." - Старк потёр подбородок, решив, что с Тали тоже лучше не ссориться.

\- Незаконорожденный пупс Старка против злых и страшных мутантов? Хм, а может, нам первым найти такую дамочку, чтобы отвлекла внимание от "бойтесь нелюдей"?

\- Ты серьёзно?.. - Сорвиголове не казалось это действенным.

\- Нет, но на самом деле дамочка была бы нам на руку! Ни у кого знакомой разродившейся дамочки нет? Нет? Жаль.

\- Не надо так шутить, - Талия подвинулась ближе к Дорин и чуть дальше от мужчин. - Потому что это гадко. Если мы такое сделаем, то сами станем "фисками". А мы - герои. И не всегда можем бить врага его же оружием. Однако я знаю, где мы можем нарыть компромат. Если Фиск закорешился с доктором Думом, то можно потянуть эту ниточку. Если прижать Дума, он наверняка споёт много интересного. Но как это сделать?

\- Чтобы нам стать "фисками", мало пустить утку в эфир, - мрачно заметил Сорвиголова.

\- Дум меня боится, - ответила Белочка. - Поэтому если мы к нему подойдём, то он спрячется, как в раковине, - она захлопнула ладони, изображая сказанное. - Отто... Октавиус рекомендовал нам обратиться к его "коллегам", прочим злодеям, чтобы они засвидетельствовали против Фиска, может, так и сделаем?

\- Раковину можно откупорить - была бы подходящая вилка, - Талия улыбнулась. - А что до других злодеев... - Талия задумалась. - Как говорится: не подмажешь - не поедет; надо создать им стимул. Ведь если кто-то начнёт давать показания против Фиска, Фиск может в свою очередь тоже открыть рот и наговорить очень много. Поэтому мы должны чем-то уравновесить возникающий риск. Но чем? И к кому мы обратимся? - нельзя же бегать ко всем подряд.

Пока шёл этот важный, но пока что не имеющий практического выхода разговор, по городу рассыпались люди Магнето. Почему они покинули свой уютный дом в лесу? Что же тому была причина, и причина эта имела имя - доктор Осьминог.

После того, как он увидел своё пропавшее творение - Шарлотту Виттер - и услышал желание Магнето создать армию мутантов на её основе, то понял, что необходимо действовать и не допустить подобного, потому что Белка точно не простит ему создание армии злых девочек-пауков. Однако отказаться Отто Гюнтер тоже не мог из соображений личной безопасности. Поэтому было необходимо как-то оттянуть начало работ, а в это время дать знать Дорин (или другим героям), что у них может возникнуть проблема похлеще нашествия крии, скруллов и читаури вместе взятых.

Справившись с первым потрясением и подключив гений, Отто придумал вполне достойный план. Он сказал Магнето (и это было чистой правдой - хоть на детекторе лжи проверяй), что без необходимых материалов, реактивов и оборудования начать работу нельзя. А он хоть и гений, но не обучен превращать воду в вино, а песок под ногами - в нужные компоненты. Так что всё нужное требовалось добыть. Проще говоря, стыбзить. А вот дальше начиналась самая тонкая часть плана, которую Магнето мог бы и раскусить. Но старик верил доктору (Отто даже почувствовал что-то вроде стыда), и всё прошло так, как хотел Осьминог. Он убедил Эрика Леншерра, что надо одновременно атаковать башню Фиска и добыть там химические и биологические компоненты, а также башню Старка, чтобы стянуть оборудование. Магнето принял план, но тут у старого мутанта проснулась инициатива. А Магнето с инициативой был куда как опаснее стада обезьян с гранатами. Так что он приказал сформировать ещё две команды. Одна должна была устроить серию терактов в полицейских участках, а вторая добыть "материал", то есть, проще говоря, украсть несколько девочек и девушек. Также и другим командам, атакующим башни, было дано подобное предписание: увидите подходящую девчонку - тащите сюда! Отто скрипнул зубами, но понял - придётся соглашаться.

Дальше же наступила самая важная часть: Осьминогу пришлось убедить Магнето, чтобы он позволял Отто Гюнтеру лично возглавить одну из команд. Старик долго не соглашался, но док нажал тем, что только он может понять, какая техника нужна, а какая бесполезна в данном случае, в то время как реактивы всегда подписаны без каких-либо исключений, и команде достаточно иметь подробную инструкцию, чтобы добыть их в нужном количестве. Магнето помолчал-помолчал да согласился.

И теперь четыре команды мутантов творили в городе хаос и насилие. Осьминог утешал себя тем, что эта акция беззакония, в которой он, опять же, принимает непосредственное участие, станет и последней. Но сейчас его команда, в которой насчитывались три горы мускулов, способных утащить три горы оборудования, четыре мутанта для прорыва и прикрытия и сам доктор Октавиус, вломилась в башню Старка...

Скромным "сэр, у нас вторжение" Джарвис прервал дискуссию - Старк стремглав ринулся из кабинета, только и успев бросить на ходу остальным, чтобы сидели здесь.

Люди, кто был в ночной смене или не успел уйти, эвакуировались; системы охраны, настроенные на обездвиживание, делали свою работу; Джарвис докладывал, кто есть и чего стоит ожидать.

"Доктор Октавиус, значит... встретим дорогого гостя лично..."

\- Джарвис, кроме этих восьмерых есть кто ещё на подходе?

\- Пока не видно, сэр. Но в городе беспорядки - атакованы полицейские участки, видимо, ваша башня всего лишь одна из точек.

\- Это они меня так отвлечь вздумали?..

\- Надеюсь, мы не собираемся сидеть? - Талия встала, сделала пару движений, чтобы размяться. То, что ей придётся драться в халате на голое тело, её не смущало. - Поможем Энтони Эдварду Старку встреть дорогих гостей!

\- Нет, конечно!.. - Дорин и Типпи-То вскочили, на что были встречены сердитым "шш!" со стороны Сорвиголовы - он прислушивался.

Талия поняла это и слегка укротила свой боевой пыл понимая, что лучше подождать минуту, зато потом колошматить вражин в своё удовольствие.

Команда же, несмотря на сопротивление охранных систем, бодро продвигалась вперёд. И пока что Отто Октавиусу приходилось активно эти системы уничтожать, так как она понимал, что пока не время открывать карты - один да ещё с незалеченными толком ранами он не справится с семью противниками. Не факт, что он справится даже при помощи Железного Человека, но...

"А будет ли ухаживать Дорин за моей могилой?" - эта неуместная мысль крутилась в голове, и доктор Осьминог ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Не прошло и полминуты, как одному из громил в голову влетел кулак Железного Человека... сопровождаемый остальным Железным Человеком.

Громила упал, но лежал недолго. Магнето знал, кого посылать в качестве грузчиков - каждый из трёх переростков мог поспорить с Рино. Так что скучать Тони Старку в этой битве оказалось не дано, тем паче качков прикрывали четыре разномастных мутанта - не самых сильных, но единых в своём порыве разорвать Железного Человека на куски.

Отто хотел прийти на помощь Старку немедленно, но увяз в борьбе с какой-то особо прочной штукой из охранной системы.

Старк же стрелял из рук по мутантам, уклоняясь от грузчиков.

Сорвиголова не услышал ничего особенного - всё же Старк не в соломенном домике жил.

\- Идём, - кивнул он головой в сторону коридора и сам побежал вперёд.

\- Мне кажется, мистер Старк выразился довольно ясно... - вступил Джарвис.

\- О, значит, ты знаешь, где он и где враги? - спросила Дорин, выбегая вслед за Сорвиголовой. - Сколько их и какова расстановка?

Талия последовала за ними, встав на четыре конечности и азартно подёргивая хвостом; перемещаться она предпочла по стенам и потолку и, в отличие от Дорин и Мэттью, молча.

А Отто в буквальном смысле слова увяз в борьбе. Пытаясь раскрошить надоедливую железяку, он так двинул щупальцами, что два из них накрепко застряли. И теперь он пытался выдернуть их, но пока безуспешно.

Битва же для Тони Старка складывалась в целом неплохо - один из громил лежал у стены без признаков сознания, остальные мутанты не могли подойти к нему на достаточно близкое расстояние, чтобы уязвить. Но их всё ещё было много и боевого пыла у них меньше не стало; то, что один из их товарищей выбыл, лишь раззадорило их.

\- Да, ребятки, захирели вы - Магнето вас там совсем не кормит? - поддразнил вражин Старк, продолжая лепить по ним выстрелами.

\- Ситуация не настолько опасна, чтобы вам принимать участие, - возразил Джарвис.

\- И без тебя справимся, - сказал Сорвиголова.

\- Но вы будете долго искать.

\- Ориентируемся по вибрациям! - прервала молчание Талия. - Думаю, нам туда! - указала она стрелкой на конце хвоста. И в целом указала правильно, умей компания ходить сквозь стены.

\- Там стена, - заметил Сорвиголова. - И разница в несколько этажей. Вниз.

\- Сейчас сделаем проход и быстро спустимся! - Тали вскинула руки и выпалила в пол волшебными зарядами.

К лежащему бугаю присоединился ещё один его собрат - рассердившись (шпилька Старка нашла цель) и пытаясь кинуть в ЖЧ что-нибудь потяжелее, он схватился за блок под напряжением. А Отто, отчаявшись освободиться, вытянул одно из щупалец и выстрелил струёй снотворного газа. Он не рассчитывал уложить одной порцией пять мутантов, однако некоторый затормаживающий эффект она произвела - враги стали более вялыми. Оставалось надеяться, что этот жест оценит Старк, а его "товарищи по команде", наоборот, решат, что Осьминог всадил по своим случайно. Потому что пойми они, что их попросту предали и ударили в спину, мутанты бы разобрали Отто Гюнтера на сувениры за пару секунд.

\- Ох, какая неприятность. Старость - не радость, вот уже и косоглазие, да? - подколол Осьминога Старк, принявшись вручную расправляться с четвёркой мутантов - бугая оставил на десерт.

Отто принялся выдавать сквозь зубы самые грязные немецкие ругательства, какие знал, отчасти из-за Старка, отчасти потому, что, пытаясь освободиться, он включил какой-то магнит, и теперь уже вышел из игры окончательно.

Число противников Старка сократилось до четырёх... однако ситуация осложнялась двумя моментами: первое - врагам удалось его окружить, второе - все четверо оставшихся были женщинами (причём достаточно легко одетыми и совсем не старыми), что вполне могло создать... определённые колебания уровней гормонов в крови Энтони.

Дорин юркнула в образовавшуюся дыру, следуя за немецкими ругательствами.

Талия не менее проворно, чем Дорин, проникла в образовавшееся отверстие. Битва манила близостью и Ти-Джей едва сдерживалась, чтобы продолжать вести себя тихо - она хотела обрушиться на врагов с потолка.

Ничего другого не оставалось - Сорвиголова прыгнул вслед за девушками, думая, а не спросит ли с них Старк потом за пол...

\- Сэр, наши гости громят пол, - Джарвис оставался воплощением спокойствия.

\- Как приятно слышать, что мои слова не игнорируют, - саркастично заметил Старк.

Кольцо вокруг Старка постепенно сжималось. А самая крупная из противниц взяла рельс, отвалившийся с потолка и приготовилась обрушить его на шлем ЖЧ. Отто же оставалось лишь ругаться и смотреть, смотреть и ругаться.

\- Дамы, - Старк выстрелил ещё - в крупную и в какую-то позади него, - хотите, поделюсь секретом хорошего настроения?

Выстрел оказался ещё удачнее, чем планировалось Старком ибо уложил не двух противниц, а троих! - падая, большая женщина смела рельсом ещё одну. Оставшаяся, решив, что секрет хорошего настроения точно не в том, чтобы оказаться в тюремной камере, кинулась наутёк. И как раз в этот момент раздался откуда-то сверху голос Тали (ей всё же надоело молчать и скрываться):

\- Кавалерия близко!

\- Вы как раз вовремя, - съязвил Старк, выстрелив в убегающую.

Однако на этот раз выстрел прошёл мимо - девицу спасла какая-то конструкция, упавшая с потолка между ней и Старком.

\- Да эта башня разваливается на глазах! - прокомментировал Старк, следуя вслед за девицей и отметив, что для починки понадобятся материалы покрепче. Особенно стоит укрепить полы.

Девица же притормозила и приняла защитную стойку. Похоже, со страху у неё отключились мозги, раз она решила одна сделать то, что не вышло у семерых.

\- Какая досада! - Талия щёлкнула хвостом по стене. - Пришли к шапочному разбору!

\- Отто! - зато Белочка нашла кое-что другое, поинтереснее, и даже попыталась отодрать его щупальца от магнита.

\- Это такой оригинальный метод побега?.. - поинтересовался Сорвиголова.

Старк же сделал закономерную вещь - выстрелил.

Что же, теперь, когда все противники лежали на полу, можно было сосредоточиться на докторе Осьминоге, который, надо сказать, от переизбытка чувств продолжал разговаривать, используя родной немецкий. Поэтому не факт, что его совет отключить магнит Девочка-Белочка поняла.

\- Какого же чёрта? - слегка недовольный Железный Человек вернулся к компании - девицы и бугаи всё равно никуда не денутся. - А, вот ты, немецкий олень, мне нужен, и тебе тот же самый вопрос.

\- Отключи эту штуку! - потребовала Белочка. Старк дрогнул, но не поддался.

\- Пусть ещё посидит.

В ответ Отто выдал длинную фразу, но от волнения, он так коверкал грамматику и говорил с таким акцентом, что лучше бы он продолжал использовать родную речь - шансов на понимание было бы куда как больше.

\- Он ничего не сможет нам сказать, пока не успокоится! - выступила голосом разума Белочка.

\- Ну пусть посидит здесь и успокоится!.. - на эту фразу Старк получил настолько сердитый взгляд от Дорин, что невольно отступил назад.

\- Почему ты не хочешь выключать магнит?

\- Это называется "отсутствием кредита доверия"!

\- Старк! - Талии надоел этот цирк. - Тебе нужно доверие в кредит? Можешь у меня занять - я очень доверчивая. А теперь отпусти человека и прекрати его мучить.

Отто же пока решил помолчать, понимая, что всё равно ничего путного сказать не в состоянии.

\- Между прочим, я вас просил посидеть на месте, а теперь придётся чинить пол!

\- Ну ты же не ожидал, что мы будем просто так сидеть? Отключи магнит! - Дорин топнула ногой. - Или...

\- Не беспокойся. Джарвис...

\- Готово, - здесь слова Старка уже были не нужны - его верный помощник и так понял, что необходимо.

\- Но мне всё ещё наплевать на его спокойствие и моральное благополучие. Пусть говорит на немецком, [и объяснит мне, какого чёрта сейчас в городе нападают на полицейских, откуда ты тут взялся, и чего мы ещё не знаем], - естественно, Тони Старк знал немецкий язык, так что языкового барьера с Октавиусом для него не существовало.

Сорвиголова, молчавший всё это время, пришёл к выводу, что Железный Человек боится Девочку-белочку. И это заставило его пересобрать все свои предыдущие теории касательно дела.

Оказавшись на свободе, Отто грузно осел на пол, пытаясь отдышаться - всё же, когда тебя прижимает к стене незримая магнитная сила, это не очень-то способствует глубокому и ровному дыханию, особенно, если остатки тратишь на ругательства, чередующиеся с попытками сказать всё и сразу.

\- Спасибо, Дорин, - выдавил наконец-то Отто. - Старк, в городе орудуют мутанты. Похищают людей. Это самое важное. Подробности подождут, поверь.

\- Где, сколько? Кого? - Старк был суров и серьёзен.

\- Я же говорила! - встрепенулась Дорин. - Я же говорила, что они атакуют! Что нападут на Нью-Йорк!

\- Непосредственно киднеппингом занимаются человек сорок-пятьдесят, - Отто пока не решался встать. - Где именно - на окраинах, но подробностей не знаю - Магнето их лично инструктировал. Цель - молодые девушки и девочки. Другая группа устаревает теракты в полицейских участках, зданиях администрации - в общем, отвлекают внимание, поэтому они будут действовать в другом районе. Их человек десять. И ещё около десяти штурмуют башню Уилсона Фиска, чтобы получить редкие реактивы. Уходить группы будут небольшими партиями порознь. Кто что схватил - тот и тащит трофей к Магнето в нору.

\- Прелестно, только этого нам было мало. Надо сказать, теракты - хороший ход... все его слышали? - вдруг обратился он непонятно к кому и довольно громко. - Выдвигайтесь! Я кинул клич Мстителям и Капитану отдельно. Вообще всем, до кого есть доступ и кто свободен. Сколько душ у Магнето?

\- Около пятидесяти он вытащил из тюрьмы, - ответил Сорвиголова. - В особняке душ полно - около ста пятидесяти.

\- Итого плюс-минус двести... сорок-пятьдесят, три по десять... штурм не получится... - он многозначительно покосился на Дорин, - ну, на крайний случай... что собираются делать с девушками?

Отто застонал - какая разница, что с ними будут делать! Время же уходит!

\- Опыты! Научные опыты! Устраивает?! - Отто поднялся с самым грозным видом. - Магнето хочет себе армию мутантов!

\- Давайте потом драться, а? - Талия встала между Старком и Отто. - Сейчас надо детей спасать, а то Магнето решил поиграться в Пингвина, поэтому предлагаю не терять времени. Мы с Дорин и Сорвиголовой можем повязать тех, кто устраивает взрывы в полицейских участках. А ты пока с Мстителями можешь обрушиться как воронья стая на похитителей детей.

\- Без Осьминога опыты не получатся, - с видом знатока отметил Старк. - Поэтому он их, скорее всего, показательно убьёт как "низших". Определённое количество детей уже ушло в их лапы, поэтому вы с Сорвиголовой - по участкам, а мы с Дорин - на перехват к их "базе".... сам ты свихнулся, это приказ! - крикнул он в сторону. - Ты, - он обратился к Октавиусу, - покажешь нам дорогу, и если вздумаешь...

\- Да мы сами знаем! - Дорин не могла спокойно стоять на месте.

\- Я его к полицейским участкам не подпущу! Пойдёт с нами!

\- Не надо мне угрожать! - Отто шевельнул щупальцами. - Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я тебя не боюсь... И имей мозг, Старк! Появишься в своих кибернетических шмотках близко у особняка, и Магнето тебя свернёт в упаковку листового железа. Со мной сделают тоже самое - мои щупальца не из пластика.

\- Согласна с Отто! К базе моего дедули лучше не лезть - убьёт, - поддержала Отто Талия.

\- Именно поэтому мы идём на перехват, а не на штурм, а перехват подразумевает расстояние от непосредственно базы... и, _если ты ещё не заметил_, мне хватило ума создать немагнитную броню!

\- Хватит ругаться, время уходит! - Дорин выскочила к Талии. - Тони!... Старк... мистер... - она запнулась, перевела дыхание, вдохнула, - косяки Осьминога - мои косяки! Если он что-то натворит сегодня ночью, я возьму ответственность, сажай меня хоть на сто лет!

"Иначе так и переругаются, два упрямца..."

Старк не находил слов - а это не так часто с ними случалось. Он мрачно повёл усами.

\- Старк, я привёл сюда команду мутантов, чтобы она была разбита. Я пудрил мозги Магнето, чтобы вырваться из-под его руки и предупредить. А главное... я хочу рассказать правду о Дорин, что она не мой пособник, не член мафии, и не террорист, и не член "Братства мутантов", - Отто втянул щупальца и протянул Тони руку. - Действуем вместе?

\- Энтони! Тебе протягивают руку помощи! - Талия пожалела, что не может убедить Старка, попросту прижавшись к нему - обычно мужики (при условии низкого у них коэффициента жлобизма) быстро становятся сговорчивее под действием женской ласки.

\- А однажды ты женился, чтобы получить в свои щупальца ядерный реактор. От тебя всего можно ожидать, - мрачно заметил Тони.

Белочка поперхнулась, но откашливалась недолго. Старк подошёл к ней, взял на руки, отчего Дорин густо покраснела.

\- Не самый лучший метод транспортации, но отдельно костюма для тебя нет, а наномашины до конца не испытаны. Осьминог - времени у нас нет, иди с ними или с нами, но если хоть _что-то_ с твоей стороны пойдёт не так, я упрячу её так глубоко, что не найдёт Магнето и не достанет Халк.

Дорин вздохнула - сама подала идею.

\- Тогда я буду действовать самостоятельно - это у меня получается лучше всего, - Отто опустил протянутую руку. - И ядерный реактор... отличная вещь, знаешь ли, - Осьминог развернулся, собираясь уходить. - Дорин, - он обернулся, - помни, что Старк - прохиндей. И гений. А гении - все сумасшедшие.

Талия, услышав такую характеристику, засмеялась, но быстро взяла себя в руки.

\- Что же, Сорвиголова, пошли! Здесь нам не удалось поработать кулаками - разомнёмся на свежем воздухе. И, Тони, прости за дырку в полу.

"Он нас кинет", - одновременно подумали Сорвиголова со Старком. Дорин ответить не успела - Старк дал старт, лишь ухмыльнувшись и пожалев о том, что никак было не нацепить на членистоногое жучок, а Сорвиголова на всякий случай хорошенько вдохнул воздух, запоминая, как именно пахнут и Тали, и Октавиус.

"Так я тебя самостоятельно и отпустил", - подумал Мёрдок.

\- Что вздыхаешь? - Талия проводила взглядом Старка и Дорин. - Ты же Сорвиголова - вздохи тебе ни к лицу... Пошли - мы и так потратили много времени.

Осьминог тем временем, используя щупальца, бодро потёк прочь из башни.

\- Да. Пошли. Нельзя оставлять его одного, - и Сорвиголова потёк вслед за Октавиусом, стараясь не очень сильно палиться.

Талия подумала секунду, нагнала Сорвиголову и поймала его:

\- Оставь Осьминога. У нас есть свои дела. С ним всё будет в порядке. Он сейчас не имеет права на смерть... пока не расскажет правду. Поэтому не стоит его опекать.

\- С ним, а с нами? - Сорвиголова порывался следовать дальше, - Октавиус - мастер многоходовок. Старк в своей упрямости прав - от него можно ожидать, чего угодно.

\- Слушай, давай нафиг эти шахматы - ходы, интриги, мастера. Нам детей спасать надо, а? И не буде м уподобляться упрямцам, - Талия не отпускала Сорвиголову. 

Сорвиголова тщательно и быстро обдумывал сложившуюся картину - примешивал нахождение лаборатории в другом месте, Фиска, подставы... но в каких-то моментах не складывалось и приходилось думать дальше. Просто в его видении мира злодеев, которые просто бы чем-то жертвовали ради другого человека, не было. Перевоспитавшихся тем более.

Так что отчасти он просто по привычке упрямился.

\- Я волнуюсь, как бы детишек не отволокли в щупальца к Осьминогу вместо того, чтобы нести их туда, где были мы.

\- Вот когда отволокут - тогда и будем волноваться, - Талия почувствовала, что начинает закипать. - Ну же! Ты со мной?

Сорвиголова рассердился - пока они думали, человек с щупальцами утёк настолько, что он его уже не слышал. Интуиция молчала, но он знал, что правильнее было бы последовать за ним. Но теперь уже ничего не оставалось.

\- Когда отволокут - будет поздно. За углом под землей пара гадов копается и пытается открыть решётки.

Талия отпустила Сорвиголову:

\- Да делай, что хочешь, - она сбросила халатик и опустилась на четвереньки, - я и сама справлюсь! - и она устремилась к небольшому пролому в стене, оставшемуся после жаркой схватки Старка с мутантами. - А ты знаешь, - она повернулась у пролома, - я ведь хотела с тобой любовью заняться. Ну и дура же я была!

\- То есть, - Сорвиголова бежал за ней, - сначала по твоей милости Октавиус уходит, куда пожелает, а теперь "делай, что хочешь"? Нет уж, теперь действуем вместе! Без меня ты бы и не знала, кто что делает там, где не увидишь!

Сердитость отступила - охватило жгущее желание начистить какому-нибудь плохишу рыло. А также задать Тали вопрос, который терзал его уже довольно продолжительное время.

\- Я отлично вижу в темноте! - Талия сверкнула своими жёлтыми глазами. - И на слух не жалуюсь, так что вполне способна куда больше гадов изловить, чем ты, - и она вылезла через пролом на стену. - Бр, прохладно... ничего, сейчас будет жарко. А Октавиус и должен был уйти - это и был мой план, согласно которому ему должен быть дан шанс! Шанс без всяких наседок и соглядатаев!

\- Им всем давали шансы! - воскликнул Сорвиголова, чтобы Тали слышала. - Всем! Пора уже и перестать! И... спасибо, я предпочту лестницу.

Так он отвернулся и направился вниз более традиционным способом.

Талия же скользила по стене синим призраком - жуткая и бесшумная. Её острые ушки ловили звуки беспорядков, которые в городе устроили мутанты.

"Старк, - думала она, - тебе надо сделать две вещи: не уронить Дорин и не начать рисоваться. А ещё бы поверил ты Осьминогу, как я и Белочка... Мужчины упёрлись, мы - верим. Одно из двух: или мужики - ослы, или мы - женщины - и правда не дружим с логикой. Ну, не дружим - и не дружим. Я с этой логикой на брудершафт не пила".

Сорвиголова тоже действовал быстро и бесшумно - уже по привычке. Он слышал, где находится Тали, так что...

"Проверим, насколько у неё хорошее зрение", - выбравшись, он двинулся вперёд сам, не дожидаясь девушку.

В этот момент жахнуло где-то совсем близко и в небо устремился огненный цветок взрыва - какой-то громила превратил в груду металлолома полицейский автобус на соседней улице.

Талия, немного проморгавшись (резкая вспышка света её ненадолго ослепила), спрыгнула на асфальт и устремилась на звук.

Зато Сорвиголова уже, считай, был там - звук его покоробил, но зато об ослеплении не нужно было волноваться.

А громила - шестиглазый мужик крепкого сложения - вошёл во вкус, швыряя гранаты в уцелевшие автомобили полицейской колонны. Правда больше таких сильных взрывов не выходило к его огорчению.

Талия осторожно выглянула из-за угла дома - ей не улыбалось получить пару-другую осколков. "А вот и ты, поганец... Не люблю я мутантов бить, но полицейские тоже люди - жить хотят и нуждаются в защите".

Сорвиголове было поздно скрываться - но пока не похоже, чтобы гад его заметил... поэтому Мёрдок действовал внаглую - и поганец получил по шее тростью.

Талия уже хотела прыгнуть, когда появился Слепой Адвокат.

"Чёрт... его тут не хватало. Следит он что ли за мной?" - однако думать да прикидывать было некогда - город тонул в пожарных и полицейских сиренах, звуках взрывов и криках людей. Так что Талия рванула к ближайшему призыву о помощи. И начхать, что это отвлекающий манёвр мутантов. Пусть радуются - её отвлекли. "Вы этой радостью будете тюремную баланду закусывать..." - Талия начинала понимать тех, кто кричит, что мутанты - зло во плоти.

"Как-то их слишком много, - думал Мёрдок, слыша кутерьму. - Даже для десятка крушащих мутантов - слишком много всего. Не подхватились ли рядовые плохиши?".

Подсознание снова винило Фиска с Осьминогом. Зато теперь он точно не сомневался, что поступил правильно, вырубив Электру и сдав её в руки правосудия.

"Переспать со мной она хотела... не ты первая за сегодня", - отчего-то подумал он.

Да, Мэтт был прав на все сто процентов - обычные моральные уроды повылезали изо всех щелей, пользуясь разрастающимся хаосом. То, что к взрывам стремительно добавлялись погромы магазинов и грабежи, поджоги машин и просто акты хулиганства. Разумеется, кто-то решался сорвать и крупные куши: грабил банки, забирался в зажиточные дома или начинал уличные проповеди, стремясь затащить побольше людей в свою секту. Так что сегодняшняя ночь обещала столько работы героям, сколько, пожалуй, не принёс бы визит Галактуса.


	16. Часть 16, в которой Сорвиголова неоднократно прощается с жизнью

Работы было много, работа была пыльная и пламенная — бандюки не скупились на количество взрывов и дыма. Все эти очень громкие звуки вмешивались в восприятие Сорвиголовы больше, чем нужно, и, несмотря на довольно успешные действия по устранению плохишей, в какой-то нехороший момент супергерой-адвокат всё-таки получил по черепу сильнее, чем обычно. Настолько сильнее, что его маска-повязка принялась пропитываться красной жидкостью, которую намного лучше было бы держать в теле.

Он понял, что долго так не протянет, вырубая того самого (ту самую?), что проломил(а) ему башку, благо трость помогла.

Работы у Талии было не меньше, шум, взрывы, гам, дым — всё это мешало и ей, даже несмотря на способность к ночному зрению.... пожалуй, даже благодаря этому, ибо когда рядом то темно, то что-то взрывается или полыхает — это настоящая пытка для любых глаз. Так что она не заметила ни того, как кто-то ударил Сорвиголову, ни ответного выпада слепого адвоката, и лишь вновь оказавшись поблизости почувствовала: что-то явно идёт не так.

\- Эй, Сорвиголова, ты в порядке? - на чёрной маске кровь была почти не видна, но что-то в поведении её напарника изменилось.

Талия звучала очень глухо; у Сорвиголовы было такое впечатление, что у него образовалась словно бы дальнозоркость, но в отношении слуха — далёкие звуки слышались куда как чётче, нежели Тали, которая была совсем рядом и даже смягчила своё отношение к нему в результате совместной работы.

\- Я... - он пошатнулся. - Я на сегодня квоту всё, - и он принялся нашаривать стенку, которой рядом, естественно, не было.

Талия смекнула, что дело не просто плохо или хуже, чем кажется, дело-то швах. Она в миг оказалась рядом с Сорвиголовой и подставила ему плечо. Рядом возник некий бандюган, но Ноктюрн снесла его магическим зарядом, чтоб не мешался.

\- Что же, пусть дальше работает полиция и разные местные герои, - Тали попыталась пристроить Сорвиголову поудобнее. Я отведу тебя назад — к Старку.

\- Спасибо. Я домой, - Сорвиголова предпочёл сделать вид, что «отведу к Старку» ему послышалось. - Я... я дойду, - он коснулся головы пальцем и по негромкому «хлюп» и крайне неприятному ощущению понял, что бравирует.

\- И что дома? - Тали поняла, что у напарника разбита голова. - Оборудование для операции? Медперсонал? Медикаменты? Тебе нужна помощь! В больнице ты её не получишь — уверена, сейчас все больницы завалены пострадавшими. А в башне Страка есть всё, чтобы тебе помогли, - Ти-Джей начала буксировать Сорвиголову в выбранную сторону.

\- Не пойду, - заупрямился Мёрдок и потянулся в обратную сторону, даже несмотря на то, что его дом был не там.

\- А ну, быстро прекратить детский сад! Пойду — не пойду... Не на выборах! - рядом вновь нарисовался какой-то ушлёпок с ножом — Талия уложила его рядом с его незадачливым собратом по бандитскому ремеслу.

\- Не пойду, - Сорвиголова упрямо шёл в обратном направлении и даже пытался вырваться и словно бы убежать от Тали. Не то что он мог бы это сделать.

\- Ты пойдёшь, - зашипела гордая внучка Магнето. - Или я тебя запакую, перевяжу ленточкой и отнесу Тони в качестве посылки.

«Он бы этого очень хотел», - подумалось Мёрдоку.

\- Не пойду, - адвокат тоже был гордый. - Он с меня мечтает маску стащить. Не позволю, - он попытался вывернуться, раз вырваться не получалось.

\- Он? Это я мечтаю её стащить, потому что если этого не сделать, ты кровью истечёшь! - Талия попробовала хвостом обвить ноги Сорвиголовы, чтобы лишить того возможности отправиться домой.

На что Сорвиголова закономерно навернулся, что в его состоянии было не очень хорошо.

Но Талия этого ожидала, она даже отчасти на это рассчитывала, так что Сорвиголова оказался у неё на руках.

\- Вот так, сейчас мы попрыгем к Старку, там тебя перебинтуют, накормят, уложат в кроватку, - она поспешила к башне.

\- ...засунут в межпространственную тюрьму... я лучше сдохну, - Сорвиголова принялся извиваться как детсадовец в очереди к стоматологу, что не у каждой голой женщины в жизни происходило.

Дочка Алой Ведьмы решила, что у Сорвиголовы бред от повреждения мозга и потери крови. Поэтому лишь сказала, делая прыжок:

\- Будешь капризничать — уроню.

\- Роняй, не пойду к Старку! - и Сорвиголова, собрав последние кусочки утекающих сил, снова предпринял попытку вывернуться. - Чёрта с два!

\- Отшлёпаю! - пригрозила Тали, которой и правда становилось всё труднее держать Сорвиголову, тем паче, она была всё же девушка, а он — далеко не пушинка.

\- Ты меня убить хочешь, - заключил Сорвиголова, который не оставлял попыток сбежать.

\- Неа, хочу купить тебе шоколадку, если будешь хорошим мальчиком... да кончай ты дёргаться наконец! - Талия едва не потеряла равновесие, причём рядом с открытым канализационным колодцем. «Ох, не хотелось бы туда ухнуть... Вон там даже какая-то арматурина торчит!»

На этот раз уже Сорвиголова решил, что его глючит... но это заставило его лишь приостановиться на несколько секунд. Затем он окончательно решил, что диалог бессмыслен и принялся продолжать извиваться, надеясь выбраться до того, как он скончается от потери крови или хуже.

\- Что за крики? - из вспышек и дыма показалась фигура о четырёх щупальцах.

\- Пытаюсь доставить в башню к Старку раненного, но встречаю отчаянное сопротивление! Не хочет идти, сопротивляется, кричит, что дома лучше, хотя ему надо голову лечить, - Талия была рада появлению Осьминога.

\- О, отлично, добей меня как раз, - без особенного энтузиазма отозвался Сорвиголова.

\- Это можно, - Отто подошёл к Тали. - Но лучше вылечить; давай мне его сюда, - он протянул два щупальца к остроухой девушке, - и через десять минут от силы он будет в башне.

\- Спасибо, Отто, ты настоящий джентльмен! - Ти-Джей попыталась переложить Сорвиголову в протянутые биомеханические конечности.

Сорвиголова предпринял последнюю (?) попытку извернуться из конечностей и сбежать к себе в безопасный дом. Ему и так плохо, зачем растягивать ему пытку ещё дольше?

Однако Осьминог, предупреждённый словами Тали о бойкости пациента, был начеку и тот час же задействовал и два других щупальца.

\- Спокойно! Больно не будет!

\- Точно! Лежи спокойно, и Отто тебе плохого не сделает! - Талия тоже внимательно следила за процессом, бережно переправляя партнёра в щупальца недавнего врага.

Сорвиголова определённо так не считал, а также он не считал щупальца Октавиуса чем-то безопасным, поэтому попытался вяло отбиться — из-за гудящего ощущения в голове он даже толком не понимал, где у Осьминога что находится.

\- Вот так! - Сорвиголову всё же спеленали всеми четырьмя гибкими конечностями, а затем Отто начал потихоньку по одному убирать их, чтобы использовать два щупальца для передвижения, а два — для удержания ценного груза.

\- Я ещё нужна? Не нужна? Отто, надеюсь на тебя! - Тали подскочив, поцеловала Осьминога затем Сорвиголову — Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, не деритесь, я сейчас поймаю ещё сотню мерзавцев и вернусь!

«Мне конец», - решил для себя Мёрдок, думая о том, что этой синекожей девице не стоило доверять с самого начала.

Осьминог бодро направился к башне, стараясь не влезать в стычки, а Талия, сделав вид, что ушла, стала тихо сопровождать их, время от времени устраняя потенциальные угрозы. Так что дело спорилось, и башня приближалась с каждой минутой.


	17. Часть 17, в которой Тарина много говорит и мало делает

Удалённость и уединённость убежища Магнето была, что и говорить, большим плюсом, но сейчас этот плюс обернулся изрядным минусом. К особняку подходила единственная дорога, достаточно пригодная для проезда автотранспорта. Так что все краденные машины, на которых мутанты везли похищенных девочек и девушек, вскоре запрудили эту небольшую трассу, тем паче, что не все, кому довелось взяться за руль, были такими уж хорошими водителями, время - ночное, а машины - чужие. Так что мелких аварий происходило достаточно, стояла пятиэтажная брань на добром десятке языков; одним словом, творился дорожный хаос.

Такое развитие событий обломало парочке интриганов (и Типпи-То) план действовать незаметно и вышибать плохишей по одному. Но зато дело облегчал тот факт, что дорога была всего одна, мутанты были заняты бранью... и делом могли заниматься белки, которые незаметно себе открывали машины и освобождали девушек, зазывая их за собой.

Ночь помогала беглецам, но не все мутанты потеряли голову, плюс кое-кто умел видеть в темноте.

\- Бабы убегают! - крикнул кто-то. Мутанты быстро прекратили пререкания и кинулись ловить девиц.

Но было поздно - ещё какие-то белки, руководимые Дорин, набрасывались на мутантов, не давая им ни малейшего шанса нагнать жертв; а откуда-то из деревьев прицельно летели парализующие лучи, предназначенные для того, чтобы по-быстрому упаковать злодеев.

Надо отдать мутантам должное, выучка Магнето сработала - его подручные быстро смекнули, что здесь явно дело-то нечисто, и начали отступать к машинам, огрызаясь огнём из автоматов, огнемётов и собственных рук-ног.

Дорин руководила белками, Железный человек взял на себя мутантов полностью - он не боялся ни огнемётов, ни автоматов.

Появление Дорин мутанты восприняли лишь как появление предателя, но вот Железный человек...

\- Братва, шухер! Утюг!

Те мутанты, что ещё стояли на ногах, кинулись врассыпную, решив, что каждый сам за себя, мигом забыв и про приказ Магнето, и про Дорин, и про девушек.

\- О, ну почему все вечеринки всегда заканчиваются как-то так? - разочарованно протянул Человек-Утюг, достреливая тех, кто не успел удрать.

Дорин тем временем собирала вокруг себя белок и девушек с девочками, стараясь их успокоить своей милотой.

Успокоить девушек было непросто, к тому же некоторых ещё требовалось искать по машинам, так как, слыша стрельбу и воинственные кличи мутантов, многие лишь глубже забились, не предпринимая никаких попыток к бегству. И среди тех, кто боялся по тем или иным причинам покинуть салон автомобиля, была и... Тарина! Сейчас она сидела полностью обнажённая, если не считать полотенца (так как сцапали её, когда она принимала душ). Напротив неё расположился мутант, напоминающий огромную кучу слизи. Из его тела торчала измазанная чем-то липким рукоятка Молота Без Имени. Этот мутант был довольно медлителен, чтобы нападать, зато очень хорош в обороне, и сейчас думал потягаться с Железным Человеком, заплевав его кислотой, клеем и прочими липким и едкими мерзостями. К тому же у него в машине был заложник - Торгёл.

Железный человек осматривал автомобили, как раз в поисках боящихся девушек, пока Белочка занималась теми, кто последовал за зверьками.

Внезапно из одного авто почти одновременно раздался крик Тарины "берегись!" и вылетела струя очень липкого клея-момента - мутант решил вступить в бой.

С глухим «ой» Железный Человек увернулся от липкой струи, проводив её взглядом.

\- Это у современных девушек методы благодарности за спасение такие?

Мутант продолжал обстрел, однако машину не покидал, опасаясь, что ценная заложница сбежит. А заложница вместо того, чтобы взять молот, перевоплотиться и устроить врагу сложности, продолжала лишь взвизгивать и вскрикивать.

Старк подумал, что такими темпами заложница (?) просто намертво склеит сама себя с ближайшим деревом, поэтому не спешил вмешиваться.

Мутант же временно прекратил  обстрел , ожидая, пока Старк подлетит поближе. Впрочем, он понимал что времени у него мало — наверняка вскоре сюда набегут всякие Капитаны, а с его строением особо не побегаешь. И тогда решил пойти на обычные для всех террористов меры. 

\- Эй, Утюг! - его крик напоминал бульканье. - У меня девчонка в заложниках. Одна из ваших... без понятия кто, но наверняка какая-нибудь девочка-молоток. Так что сдавайся... или просто вали отсюда, и тогда девчонка не пострадает. Будешь рыпаться, и я её растворю за пару секунд.

\- Девочка-молоток... - Старк сделал вид, что задумался. - А, нет, она не из наших. Сегодня утром, по-моему, как раз из наших вышла. Эй, Тарина, разве не так? - кликнул он девчонку.

\- Я не покидала ряды защитников справедливости! Я лишь сменила место работы! - Тарину обидели слова Старка.

\- Сейчас она сменит агрегатное состояние! А ну, забрал свои шмотки из металлолома и слинял!

\- Фи как грубо, - ехидно сказал Старк. - Однако идея здравая, - и ЖЧ ударил ледяным лучом по клеемонстру, намереваясь превратить его в ледемонстра.

Мутант обернулся кучей замороженной... массы, а Тарина, чихая, вышла из машины, стараясь закрыться руками, полотенцем и не зная, как вернуть назад молот, который теперь торчал из ледяной груды немым укором.

\- Надеюсь, перед тем, как пойти на свидание с этой личностью, ты всё-таки последовала моему совету купить презервативы, - Старк покачал головой и без особенных усилий двумя пальцами извлёк молоточек из клеемонстра (тут же подморозив его в том месте) и протянул его Тарине. - И раз уж ты не покидала ряды защитников справедливости, приберись-ка тут. Сюда обещается с минуты на минуту явиться один очень злой дед, а с этим дедушкой я предпочёл бы говорить в окружении деревьев, нежели кучи металлических машин. А нет, так все спасённые там, - он кивнул головой в сторону белок, - им помогает злобная злодейка по имени Дорин Грин. Тебе туда. Молот я конфискую.

\- Дорин Грин? Мистер Старк! Она пособница Отто Октавиуса! Я своими руками отправила её в тюрьму! Надо её срочно нейтрализовать! - Тарина не предпринимала попыток взять молот, так как боялась, что с неё упадёт полотенце, к тому же молот был весь в замороженном мутанте.

Хоть этого и не было видно, но Железный Человек мигнул.

\- Понятно, - вздохнул он и убрал молот от Тарины, принявшись проверять, магнитится ли он. - Скажу Тору, что его сестрёнка сделала другой девочке бо-бо и ей ещё рано давать такие игрушки.

\- Какое бо-бо! О, мистер Старк! Прошу, отдайте мне молот... только сперва, пожалуйста, оботрите его чем-нибудь. И я побегу спасать несчастных девушек, которые сейчас наедине с повелительницей белок! Или буду отгонять машины в сторону, пока вы их спасаете. Как скажете!

Старк очень хотел повести себя как истинный патриот из комиксов под псевдонимом Супермен — как полный мудак то бишь. Промолчать про роль Октавиуса, ткнуть её мордой в собственный провал, услать одну и голую подчиняться Белочке...

«Та-ак, Старк, твои фантазии явно пошли не туда», - он мотнул головой.

Но обычно после таких вывертов случалась какая-нибудь херня, и если услать её сейчас, то через неделю можно было ожидать явление какой-нибудь Звёздной Тёмной ФениксоТор с абсолютно уехавшей крышей, лесбиБДСМ-сдвигами и манией плохо и громко смеяться. Да и молот магнитится, поэтому придётся объяснять... ох-ох-ох, а Магнето-то уже летит.

\- Какое бо-бо? Весьма болезненное бо-бо, прошу заметить. Пособница Отто Октавиуса - большое дело. Я пособник Отто Октавиуса! Белки — пособники Отто Октавиуса, вся полиция, все герои и силы, задействованные в этой операции по спасению похищенных девушек и приведения Нью-Йорка в порядок после атаки мальчиков и девочек Магнето — все они пособники Отто Октавиуса! Ты обязана Отто Октавиусу своей жизнью, потому что он — двойной агент, он внедрился к нему и сдал старика вместе со всеми потрохами! Это благодаря ему мы с Белочкой сейчас спасаем девушек и тебя из леса, а не в блаженном неведении занимаемся делами, пока Магнето пускает вас на фарш!

\- Двойной агент? Но это невозможно! Осьминог — закоренелый преступник! - Тарина хотела что-то добавить, но вскинула руки, и полотенце упало в траву. Девица пискнула, тот час же присела на корточки, одной рукой закрываясь, а второй — пытаясь нашарить полотенце.

\- Земля вертится вокруг Солнца? Два плюс два будет четыре? Но это невозможно! Я считаю иначе, а моё мнение — абсолютная истина! - спародировал Старк писки Тарины. - Мне плевать на твоё мнение по этому вопросу, - он бросил молот так, чтобы тот упал рядом с девушкой. - Но если ты хоть мизинцем тронешь Белку с Октавиусом или попытаешься саботировать эту операцию своей халатностью или ослиным упрямством, то за решеткой в кандалах окажешься ты, и на этот раз спасать тебя уже никто не будет. А теперь утаскивай машины с этими милыми вырубленными гражданами в городскую черту, и чтобы тебя с твоим молотом за несколько миль здесь не было, когда Магнето явится! Тебя встретят — карго будет кому забрать. Шевелись!

Тарина, всхлипнув, принялась оттирать рукоятку молота пучками травы. Она чувствовала себя униженной и оскорблённой. Она не могла поверить, что Октавиус сделал что-то героическое, что Белочка — не злодейка, что... Она, давя отвращение, двумя пальцами взялась за рукоятку кое-как очищенного оружия. Через секунду стояла Торгёл. Можно было бы сказать «гордая Торгёл», но вид у неё был от гордости далёк, как Плутон от Солнца. Теперь он принялась забивать бесчувственных мутантов в самую большую машину, чтобы увезти их сразу оптом. Когда эта операция, весьма для неё неприятная, была окончена, она села за руль и повела машину назад в город.

В скором времени девушки были выведены в город Белочкой, а Железный Человек, так и не получив должной помощи в уборке машин от Тарины, предпочёл слинять куда подальше от злого магнитного деда.

Можно было сказать, что операция прошла успешно.

Магнето прибыл где-то спустя час после того, как Белочка и Старк напали на его мутантов. Не требовалось много ума, чтобы понять — его операция провалена, и скоро к нему могут нагрянуть гости. Оставалось отправляться назад и готовить эвакуацию.


End file.
